The Secret Box
by ShadowCrush
Summary: Kris seorang mata-mata dari mafia, mendapatkan misi untuk memata-matai seseorang. Misi yang dia anggap remeh membawa dirinya pada sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan. Kembali ke Korea Mengingatkannya pada masa lalu yang pahit dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengubah jalan hidup nya. Bisakah Kris mengungkap rahasia besar tersebut? KrisTao, Taoris / Chanbaek, BaekYeol. KRISTAO FOREVER
1. Part 1 - Prolog

**Anneyong Haseyo chingudeul ^_^, saya Author Baru disini, my nick name is Shadow, and this FF project is my 1****st**** project, dan Shadow langsung nekat nulis FF dengan rating M, soalnya udah ngebet banget, so Shadow harap chingudeul mau memberikan saran dan kritik yang membangun, and happy reading ^_^**

**Title : The Secret Box**

**Part : 1 (Prolog)**

**Length : 1/?**

**Author : ShadowCrush**

**Genre : Romance - Drama - Crime **

**Rate : M **

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao, And Other Cast **

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to God, Their Self, I Just owned Story**

**Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, violence, strong language, typo(s) **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Secret Box**

Di malam yang sepi, di pinggiran kota seoul, di dalam sebuah gudang kosong. Seorang pria bersetelan Jas mahal berdiri dengan angkuh, dan di sekitar nya berdiri beberapa orang berbadan besar dan tegap berpakaian serba hitam. Di hadapan mereka terikat seorang pria yang terkulai lemas dan terikat di sebuah kursi.

"so, masih tak ingin buka mulut ?" sang pria bersetelan jas mahal membuka percakapan sembari menghisap cerutu yang di bakar nya.

"…."

"apa susah nya memberitahu kami dimana letak 'benda' itu?

"….."

"Aish, kau menguji kesabaran ku"

"ah.." sang lelaki yang terikat hanya mendesis perih ketika lelaki di seberang nya mempertemukan kulit nya dan bara api dari cerutu.

"cih keras kepala sekali orang ini" cibir lelaki bersetelan itu

"aku hanya memerlukan sepatah kata dari mu, ah hmm…. Mungkin beberapa patah kata dari mulut mu itu" tambah lelaki tersebut.

Pria yang terikat tersebut masih diam seribu bahasa, tak berniat membuka mulut nya sedikit pun. Di dalam pikiran nya terngiang sumpah nya pada organisasi yang menyatakan bahwa ia tak akan membuka hal apapun pada musuh walaupun sampai mati.

"kau memang benar-benar menguji kesabaran ku, kau memang ingin mati ya ?, aish" timpal lelaki tersebut.

"lebih baik aku mati, kenapa kalian lambat sekali membunuh aku ?" akhirnya pria tersebut membuka mulut nya, sekaligus menantang.

"sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membunuh mu Siwon-shi. Tetapi belum saat nya, belum sampai kau memberi tahu aku dimana letak 'Benda Itu'" jawab pria berjas sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'benda itu'.

"kau pikir dengan menyekap dan menyiksa ku, kau akan mendapatkan jawaban ?, haha _fuck yourself_ Steven"ujar Siwon meremehkan.

"mungkin saja, kau tau _master _kami selalu mendapatkan apa yang diingkan nya dengan segala cara" jawab pria berjas yang bernama Steven tersebut,

"_we go, Alex, Kevin, go ahead, make he tell us what we want, but remember don't kill him, at the least until we get someone better". _Perintah Steven, sambil menatap sinis kepada 'sandera' nya.

"_roger boss" _jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Steven pun berlalu diiringi oleh anak buahnya. Sementara itu lelaki yang diketahui bernama Siwon terkulai lemas, karena mendapatkan penyiksaan yang bertubi-tubi. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahan, hanya saja harga dirinya sebagai salah seorang anggota organisasi tersebut terlalu tinggi untuk menyerah.

…..

"Kuharap _Master _mau bersabar sedikit," pikir Steven. Steven pun masuk kedalam Limousine hitam. Angin malam di luar terasa menusuk sampai tulang. Terlihat sebuah mobil panjang, hitam dan mewah menebas dingin nya angin malam, melintasi jalanan kota Seoul yang terilhat lenggang.

To be Continued….

**So gimana Chingudeul ?, cukup menarik kah cerita ini ? Shadow harap chingudeul tertarik. Shadow menerima kritik dan saran, but no bash ,**

**At the last, Mind if Review ? **


	2. Part 2 - Introduction Red Dragon

**Title : The Secret Box**

**Part : 2 (Introduction RD)**

**Length : 2/?**

**Author : ShadowCrush**

**Genre : Romance - Drama - Crime **

**Rate : M **

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao, And Other Cast **

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to God, Their Self, I Just owned Story**

**Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, violence, strong language, typo(s), death chara**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Secret Box**

**New York, 7.30 AM**

Sebuah alarm berbunyi sangat keras, membuat seorang namja bertubuh atletis menggeliat diatas kasur nya. Terbangun dari dunia yang ia geluti, membuat nya mendecih sebal sembari menonfaktifkan alarm tersebut.

Namja tersebut bangun dan menyeret kakinya malas menuju kamar mandi, berdiri di depan wastafel dan membasuh muka nya.

"makin hari makin tampan saja diriku ini" monolog pria tersebut dengan percaya diri.

Sebenarnya hal yang disebut namja itu benar. Lihat saja mata nya yang indah dengan tatapan setajam tatapan elang, hidung nya yang mancung membentuk sudut 45 derajat, bibirnya yang seksi, rahang yang tegas, badan atletis dan segala hal yang mendekati sempurna ada pada dirinya.

Wu Yi Fan atau Kris nama namja tampan tersebut, pria bertinggi badan 187 cm ini, memang sangatlah tampan, selain tampan ia pun juga memiliki hidup yang bisa dikatakan serba 'wah'.

Memang Kris Memiliki segala hal yang sangat diinginkan semua orang, tetapi dibalik hidupnya yang serba 'wah' tersebut ia memiliki satu sisi kelam.

'SPY' atau mata-mata, ya pekerjaan yang sangat keren menurut nya sekaligus sangat menantang (baca:membahayakan).

Itulah pekerjaan yang ia geluti. Selain menjadi Co-CEO dari Wu Corp Milik Ayah nya.

Dia menjadi seorang Spy di salah satu organisasi Mafia yang di bawahi ayah pria tampan tersebut.

'Red Dragon', adalah salah satu organisasi Mafia terbesar dan Memiliki peranan penting dalam politik hampir di seluruh dunia. Red Dragon biasa di sewa oleh para konglomerat, pengusaha, bangsawan bahkan pemerintah untuk membunuh, memata-matai, dan hal-hal dalam dunia hitam lainya.

Kembali ke Kris lagi, setelah dia membasuh muka dan mandi, Kris pun menuju ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yah terbilang klise bagi Kris disetiap pagi nya selalu melakukan aktivitas nya sendiri, bukannya dia tidak bisa untuk sekedar menyewa maid atau semacamnya, hanya saja Kris tidak suka dengan hal tersebut, dia lebih suka melakukan nya sendirian.

Sambil menyantap oatmel dan susunya, Kris tersentak dengan bunyi suatu benda yang disebut _Handphone_, terpampang nama seseorang yang memanggil nya 'CHANYEOL'.

"_Good morning ma bro, have u wake up now,_?" belum sempat Kris mengatakan hallo atau sejenis, Kris langsung mendengar suara '_happy virus' _(baca:chanyeol), pertanyaan konyol menurutnya.

"If I haven't wake up, how can I answer your call ? stupid" jawab Kris ketus.

"_haha, morning joke ma bro, I think we have a new job" _timpal Chanyeol.

"hmm, what kind this job ?_"_ jawab Kris malas.

"_akupun belum mengetahui nya hyung, aku hanya mendapat e-mail dari master, kita disuruh menghadap beliau_" jawab Chanyeol, berbicara dalam bahasa Korea.

Kris berpikir, "tumben sekali _fuqin _tidak memberitahu ku langsung, malah melewati anak ini".

"baiklah, kita bertemu di markas jam 1 siang nanti" ujar Kris.

"_Roger that captain"_

"_eeet, hyung_" salip Chanyeol sebelum Kris mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

"what ?_" _jawab Kris Ketus

"_aku pikir sudah saat nya kau mencari pendamping hidup, semakin hari kau semakin terlihat seperti singa yang menyusut menjadi kucing, haha" _

"Kau mau dipanggang atau dibakar ? tinggal pilih dan aku akan sangat senang melakukan nya dengan kedua tangan ku" jawab kris sadis.

"_hahaha, I got u hyung, hahaha, ok see ya later"_ Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon nya sepihak, meninggalkan lawan bicara nya diseberang yang naik pitam.

"That bastard, ah" geram Kris.

**The Secret Box**

Kris melihat ke arloji merek _cassio _nya, jarum panjang menunjuk kearah 9 sedangkan jarum pendek menunjuk kearah 12, "12.45" batin Kris.

Kris pun keluar dari pintu apartement nya, berjalan menuju lift, dan turun ke basement. Dalam perjalanan nya menuju mobil, ia merasa seperti diikuti oleh seseorang, ya benar saja pengalaman Kris sebagai seorang Spy, pastinya dia tahu kapan saatnya dia mengikuti orang atau diikuti orang.

Kris berpura-pura mengikat tali sepatu nya yang sebenarnya tidak lepas. Sambil mengedar kan pandangan nya dari sudut matanya, dan benar saja dia melihat dari pantulan sebuah cermin bahwa ada seorang pria berperawakan kurus yang mengendap-endap di samping mobil di belakang Kris.

Kris bangkit dan berjalan kearah persimpangan, lalu Kris berbelok ke kiri dibalik tembok, pria yang mengekor Kris sedikit berlari mengejar Kris dan Bugh.. pada saat dia berbelok sebuah hantaman telak mengenai wajah nya. Kris segera menangkap pria tersebut dan membantingnya ke dinding.

"a..apa yang kaulakukan" ucap pria tersebut gugup.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, apa kau mengikuti ku?" balas Kris dengan nada tinggi.

"ti..tidak, percaya diri sekali kau" bohong pria tersebut, Kris tahu dia berbohong.

"benarkah?, kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"aku sedang itu, hmm.. mencari seseorang ya mencari seseorang" jawab pria itu berusaha menenangkan diri, namu tetap terdengar gugup.

"jangan mencoba berbohong, siapa yang menyuruh mu?" ucap kris dengan penekanan. Pria tersebut tertunduk takut.

" pria, aku dibayar 100$, untuk mengikuti mu olehnya, aku perlu uang, aku bahkan tidak ingat lagi wajah pria tersebut karena aku langsung mengikuti arahan darinya" ujar Pria jujur

"cih.., membuang waktuku saja," ujar tahu pria ini tidak berbohong sekarang, terlebih pada saat dia mengatakan 'perlu uang' Kris tahu bahwa pria ini hanya seorang amatiran, Kris merogoh dompet nya, Kris merasa iba dengan lelaki ini, diberi nya 10 lembar 100$ kepada pria itu, " jangan mengikuti ku lagi" ucap Kris.

"ba..baik, ma..maafkan aku, terimakasih banyak" Jawab pria itu, dan langsung berlari.

"semakin banyak _fans_ ku ternyata"monolog Kris.

Kris langsung menuju mobil berlambang kuda yang mengangkat kaki depan nya. Dia pun langsung melajukan mobil nya membelah keramaian siang kota New York.

**The Secret Box**

Di dalam gang kecil yang sepi, terlihat dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam menahan seorang pria kurus. Terlihat seorang pria bersetelan jas mahal di depan pria kurus tersebut.

"Kenapa kau sampai kehilangan dia ?" ucap pria itu kasar. Bugh, sebuah pukulan mengenai wajah kurus pria tersebut,

"ma..afkan aku, a..ku lengah tadi" jawab pria kurus itu susah payah karena badan dan wajah nya yang sakit.

"kau bodoh, ah ini memang salah ku karena menyewa amatiran seperti mu" rutuk pria itu, sembari memukul pria itu lagi.

"agh.. ampun, maafkan aku, ak..aku han…", ucap pria itu memohon ampun.

Tiba-tiba..CHIT!, terdengar suara tembakan teredam, menembus kepala pria kurus tersebut, tercium bau bubuk mesiu yang gosong.

"ayo pergi, moodku sedang tidak baik sekarang" ujar pria bersetelan jas tersebut.

**The Secret Box**

"Where's he, aish, it's already 1.20 pm" rutuk Chanyeol yang sudah dari tadi berada di Markas Besar Red Dragon, tempat nya bekerja 'sampingan'. Dia sedang menunggu 'seseorang', tangan nya tak henti-hentinya mendial nomor seseorang yang membuatnya menunggu, Kris.

Chanyeol, adalah seorang pria yang tak kalah tampan dengan Kris. Chanyeol adalah seorang yatim piatu yang diadopsi oleh ayah Kris saat Ayah Kris berada di Korea, setelah tak sengaja melihat kemampuan chanyeol menembak burung dengan tepat menggunakan pistol angin.

Chanyeol sangat menghormati dan sangat patuh pada ayah Kris,' Wu Yi Jun'. Chanyeol juga seorang mata-mata yang handal, kemampuan nya menembak tak diragukan lagi. Dia sering bertugas bersama Kris.

"dasar jam karet, berjanji dan mengingkari" rutuk Chanyeol sambil berusaha menelpon Kris.

Tak selang berapa lama sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu datang dan langsung menghampiri Chanyeol, dengan tampang tanpa dosa menurut Chanyeol.

"wah, tak ku sangka akan secepat ini, ku kira aku akan menunggu 2-3 jam lagi" ucap Chanyeol ketus sambil berdiri dan langsung berjalan menuju ruangan _master _mereka atau ayah mereka, sungguh professional pikirnya.

"ada tikus yang mengikuti ku tadi, jadi aku mengurus dia dulu, aku yakin pasti dia diperintahkan untuk mencari tahu keberadaan markas besar oleh seseorang" jawab Kris santai tanpa perduli dengan kata 'maaf'.

"yayaya I see, sekarang kau yang ketuk dan masuk duluan" ucap Chanyeol, lebih terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Kris.

"cih"Kris mendecih, sembari membuka pintu ruang kerja _master _mereka.

"duduklah Wu Yi Fan-shi, Park Chanyeol-shi" ujar sang _master _dengan sangat formal. Kris benci dengan hal ini.

"tak perlu seformal itu _Fuqin" _ucap Kris. Chanyeol menyikut perut Kris.

"kau tak berubah Kris, berapa lama kita tak bertemu?, 1 tahun ?". ucap sang _master_ sambil tersenyum.

"_Fuqin, _kau kira hanya 1 tahun dan aku akan berubah?, ada perlu apa _Fuqin_ memanggil kami?"

Sang _master_ melemparkan sebuah map hitam ke atas meja.

"seorang Kurator Museum di Korea yang misterius dan tertutup, dia lah orang yang diinginkan klien kita, kalian harus mencari tahu semua tentang dia, dia memiliki seorang anak yang berumur 18 tahun, kalian harus mendekati nya lalu mengorek informasi dari anaknya dan kali ini kalian tidak hanya sekedar mematai-matai, kalian juga harus melenyapkan dia beserta keluarganya. Ucap _master_ frontal

"Semua tugas kalian ada didalam map ini, tugas dimulai 3 hari dari sekarang, besok kalian berangkat ke Korea" Tambah sang _master._

Kedua pria tadi pun mengerti mereka terbiasa untuk tidak bertanya, karena master mereka tidak suka pertanyaan. Mereka pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dan hijau tersebut.

"_Fuqin_ harap kalian berhasil kali ini" suara _master_ menginterupsi kedua pria yang sedang berjalan keluar. Terdengar sangat lirih.

"tenang saja _fuqin _kami pasti berhasil seperti biasa" ujar Chanyeol mantap.

"_I hope so_. Jangan remehkan misi ini, musuh kalian adalah Mafia atau organisasi besar lainnya"

"We'll did it _fuqin, _so don't be so worry" timpal Kris. Sang _master _hanya tersenyum, karena dia percaya dengan kedua anak nya ini.

Kedua Pria tersebut berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"aku rasa kali ini tak akan semudah biasanya" ucap _master _lirih

To Be Continued….

Anyeong Chingudeul, Shadow Balik lagi,shadow harap gk ngebosenin ya ceritanya, dan lagi pula ini kan baru awal nya *Nyegir* Oh ya chingudeul, _Fuqin_ itu artinya Ayah, dan Master disini adalah ayah(_fuqin)_ dari Kris dan Chanyeol, mereka memanggil _Fuqin _jika dalam keadaan Informal(dirumah, disaat hanya mereka bertiga) sedangkan Master dalam keadaan Formal(Kantor, Didepan Client). Chapter depan mulai deh adegan action nya, hehe.

**At last Mind If Review ? don't be a silent readers please.**


	3. Part 3 - Seoul We Are Coming !

**Title : The Secret Box**

**Part : 3 (Seoul We Are Coming !)**

**Length : 3/?**

**Author : ShadowCrush**

**Genre : Romance - Drama - Crime **

**Rate : M **

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao, And Other Cast **

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to God, Their Self, I Just owned the Story**

**Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, violence, strong language, typo(s), death chara **

Preview :

"_Fuqin_ harap kalian berhasil kali ini" suara _master_ menginterupsi kedua pria yang sedang berjalan keluar. Terdengar sangat lirih.

"tenang saja _fuqin _kami pasti berhasil seperti biasa" ujar Chanyeol mantap.

"_I hope so_. Jangan remehkan misi ini, musuh kalian adalah Mafia atau organisasi besar lainnya"

"We'll did it _fuqin, _so don't be so worry" timpal Kris. Sang _master _hanya tersenyum, karena dia percaya dengan kedua anak nya ini.

Kedua Pria tersebut berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"aku rasa kali ini tak akan semudah biasanya" ucap _master _lirih

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Secret Box**

**Incheon International Airport, 9.10 PM**

"Perhatian-perhatian _Pesawat Air Asia dengan nomor penerbangan F703 dari New York telah mendarat, _terimakasih._ Your attention please, Air Asia's Plane with flight number F703 from New York was arrived, Thank you" _Terdengar suara seorang wanita menggema di seluruh penjuru Bandar Udara Internasional Incheon.

Dua sosok pria tampan turun dari pesawat, dan menuju ke ruangan 'pengambilan bagasi'.

"ah..kenapa harus naik pesawat komersial?, apa gunanya punya pesawat pribadi, hyung kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa tidur jika disekitar ku banyak orang" rutuk Chanyeol.

"Dewasa lah sedikit Chanyeol aku hanya tidak ingin kita terlihat mencolok" jawab Kris, terdengar dewasa memang.

***Flashback***

Setelah kemarin malam dua sosok pria ini berbincang dengan sang _master _tentang misi dan keberangkatan mereka_, _sekarang anak buah _master_ telah mempersiapkan semua nya.

Jet pribadi bertuliskan WU di sisi samping nya, sudah dengan sangat rapi terparkir di lapangan udara pribadi milik keluarga Wu, dan siap melesat kapanpun.

Tetapi penerbangan tersebut tidak akan terjadi, karena Kris dengan santai mengatakan

"kami akan naik pesawat komersial, aku tidak ingin terlalu mencolok _fuqin_". Dan langsung disetujui oleh _master_.

Membuat Chanyeol ternganga heran.

***Flashback Off***

Setelah selesai mengambil barang bawaan mereka, mereka berjalan kearah luar,

"bukan nya tidak dewasa Mr. Kris, hanya saja aku tidak bisa tenang, jika disamping kiri dan kanan ku terdapat banyak orang yang mendengkur dengan seenaknya, dan lagi badan ku sakit semua, aissh you bastard !" omel Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"cerewet, telinga ku panas mendengar ocehan mu" Kris berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol

Karena terus saja mengomel dan tidak memperhatikan jalan, akhirnya Chanyeol menabrak seseorang.

Bugh.."ah mianhae, kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Chanyeol meminta maaf. Yang dimintai maaf hanya mengangguk, lalu berlalu tanpa kata.

"aneh" batin Chanyeol.

"Yaa..hyung wait for me" teriak Chanyeol karena sadar Kris sudah jauh di depan.

Saat mereka berdampingan berjalan, banyak pasang mata yang menatap kagum kepada mereka berdua. Dengan percaya diri pula Chanyeol sekali-kali mengedipkan mata kepada wanita-wanita yang memandang kagum padanya.

"stop that Chanyeol, that's suck" ucap Kris.

"haha Hyung, you must be try it"

"I'm not interesting with them, so stop that"

"yeyeye, really ?, aissh…appo waeyo ?.ucap Chanyeol yang hendak mengejek dan langsung disambut kris dengan pukulan diperut.

"just shut the fuck up, and go" Kris terlihat sinis.

" yes sir"

Mereka berjalan menuju seseorang yang mengangkat flat nama "Wu Yi Fan And Park Chanyeol".

Sementara itu di sisi lain.

"they're coming at 9.10 PM sir"

"_stand by at your side"_

**The Secret Box**

Mereka sekarang berada di dalam Limousine, sudah sekitar 15 menit mereka berada dalam perjalanan, Chanyeol yang merasa badan nya masih pegal menidurkan diri,

"Hyung, kau tidak lelah ?" Tanya Chanyeol

"anni…kalau kau ingin istirahat, istirahat saja, aku akan membangunkan mu nanti"

"ok, aku tidur dulu hyung"

"ne"

Kris mengambil smartphone nya dan menelpon seseorang

"_fuqin, _kami sudah sampai di Korea", …..ya, aku akan mengurus nya besok,…. Dia tidur disampingku…..badannya terasa pegal katanya…..ok, I'm waiting for that."

Kris mematikan sambungan telepon, dan bergelut dalam pikirannya, sudah 5 tahun dia tidak ke sini, tempat kelahirannya. Tempat yang membuat nya tahu bagaimana rasa nya pahit dari kehilangan.

"aku berharap tidak bertemu dengan dia" batin Kris.

**The Secret Box**

Seorang pria berlari dengan cepat, dibelakang nya sekumpulan orang mengejarnya

"berhenti kau brengsek"

"hei kau berhenti"

"jangan lari kau pengecut"

Ucap sekelompok orang itu bersahutan. Pria itu berbelok ke sebuah gang, sungguh disayangkan dihadapan nya hanya ada tembok tinggi, yang berarti jalan tersebut buntu.

"shit, jalan buntu" umpat pria itu, sebelum dia sempat berbalik arah, sekumpulan orang yang mengejarnya telah menghadang,

mereka mengeluarkan segala jenis senjata, hendak menyerangnya.

"ah, serangga-serangga pengganggu ini" batinnya.

"diamlah dan kami hanya ingin bicara dengan mu" seringai seorang pria yang memegang tongkat baseball

"tenang saja, kami tidak akan membunuh mu tapi itu jika kau ingin berurusan dengan kami secara baik-baik" ucap seorang pria lain yang kelihatannya adalah pemimpin kelompok mereka.

"hahahahaha" tawa mereka serempak

"menyebalkan, cepat selesaikan ini perut ku sudah lapar" ucap pria itu, terkesan meremehkan.

"wow, berani sekali kau, kita buktikan seberapa kuat dirimu" ucap pemimpin mereka sembari mendekat, pria tadi mengambil ancang-ancang hendak menusuk pria dihadapannya dan… Wush.

Dengan cepat nya pria tadi menghindar, dan menendang kaki pemimpin kelompok tadi, slack… tack.. bak.., dengan 3 kali pukul, pemimpin kelompok tadi rubuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Orang-orang dari kelompok tersebut tertegun dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"jika tidak ingin seperti dia, cepat jauhkan wajah jelek kalian dari hadapan ku, aku sudah sangat lapar, kenapa kalian membuang waktu dengan mengejar orang lapar" ucap pria itu dengan nada mengejek.

"jumlah mereka sekitar 11 orang, baiklah akan kuladeni serangga-serangga ini jika melawan, ah perut ku lapar sekali" batin pria itu.

"jangan bercanda,…hiaaa.." kelompok mereka menyerang pria itu bersamaan, pertarungan pun terjadi, 1 melawan 11, apakah ini adil ?, tentu saja tidak dan yang akan menang sudah pasti yang bersebe.. tunggu, ternyata mereka babak belur dan tersungkur di tanah.

Pria itu mengusap sudut bibir nya yang terlihat berdarah sedikit, "aku lengah" ucap pria itu.

Kemudian menarik salah satu dari mereka, "katakan pada Boss mu, perlu 100 tahun lagi sampai kalian bisa menangkapku",

"a…ampu…n, aaaaku sangat menyes..al" ucap nya terbata-bata.

Kemudian pria itu menghempaskan pria yang tak berdaya dengan keras

"membuang waktu berharga ku saja, sepertinya stamina mu menurun, pasti karena kau belum makan," monolog pria itu. Kemudian meninggalkan gang sempit itu dengan orang-orang yang tak berdaya. Smartphone nya berbunyi.

"_they're coming at 9.10 PM sir_"

"stand by at your side_" _jawab nya

**The Secret Box**

"ah lelah sekali, dimana kamar ku hyung ?" ucap Chanyeol setelah mereka sampai di sebuah apartement, yang (lagi-lagi) serba mewah. Perjalanan New York-Seoul yang memakan waktu sekitar 8 jam, tentu saja membuat lelah, apalagi menggunakkan pesawat komersial, menurut Chanyeol.

"kau tidur di sofa saja" jawab Kris sembari tertawa kecil.

"aissh, _pabbo_ ya, aku kamar yang itu saja" ucap Chanyeol dan langsung berlari menuju kamar pilihannya

"ckckckc, besok kita bangun pagi, menyiapkan semua sesuai rencana" ujar Kris sedikit berteriak.

"Hai _Sensei"_ jawab Chanyeol menggunakkan bahasa Jepang.

Kris berjalan menuju kamar, didalam apartement ini terdapat dua buah kamar yang masing-masing punya kamar mandi, 1 kamar mandi utama yang ada di dekat dapur, dapur yang menghadap langsung dengan ruang santai, dibelakang ruang santai terdapat balkon dengan kaca tebal yang langsung berhadapan dengan indah nya pemandangan kota Seoul, terlebih pada malam hari seperti sekarang, di samping dapur terdapat sebuah labirin panjang yang Memiliki 3 pintu ruangan yang kelihatannya seperti ruang kerja, ruang pakaian, dan Gym.

Kris merebahkan tubuh nya di ranjang _king size_, mencoba menutup mata, karena kelelahan yang menerjang nya, bukan hanya lelah fisik, tetapi hatinya pun lelah, karena dia harus meninggalkan Seoul 5tahun, dan sekarang kembali lagi, tidak Kris bukan takut dengan Seoul, dia hanya tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu nya.

Ibu nya, dan mantan kekasihnya lah hal terbesar yang tidak ingin Kris ingat. Tragis memang, setelah beberapa saat Kris memejamkan mata, akhirnya dia terlarut dalam kelelahannya dan tertidur.

**The Secret Box**

Kyuhyun menatap semua bawahan nya dengan tajam, jika tatapan bisa membunuh, sudah dipastikan seluruh bawahan nya ini pasti telah mati..

"Kalian semua bodoh, hanya menangkap seseorang saja tidak bisa" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi, dan tetap dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"di..dia sangat kuat boss, kami tidak bisa mengalahkan nya" jelas pemimpin kelompok tersebut.

"aku tidak menerima alasan, keluar dari sini, aku sedang muak melihat muka kalian, panggilkan Suho" ucapnya kembali dengan penuh penekanan, membuat pendengarnya bergidik ngeri, mereka semua tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun marah.

Mereka pun beranjak pergi.

Kyuhyun mengumpat tak henti-hentinya, ruangan kerja nya sudah tak jelas bentuknya. Semua barang di atas meja tergelatak di lantai.

Tak lama berselang masuk lah seorang pria dengan wajah nya yang _cool_,

"ada apa hyung memanggilku ?" jawab nya dengan santai. Tak tahu kah dia bahwa lawan bicara nya sedang dalam mode evil.

"bisakah kau urus orang ini, aku tak ingin orang ini mengganggu pekerjaan kita" ucap Kyuhyun sembari memberikan sebuah foto pada pria bernama Suho tersebut.

Suho memperhatikan foto tersebut, foto seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Dia ?"

"kenapa ? kau kenal dia, kau bisa?"

"tidak, hanya sekedar tahu saja, tentu aku bisa"

"sekarang tinggalkan aku, aku sedang tidak mood" ucap Kyuhyun.

Suho pun berlalu pergi. Di dalam pikirannya sedikit orang itu, dia sangat tahu siapa orang itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak berminat melawannya. Lagi-lagi professionalisme dituntut dalam hal seperti ini.

"mungkin Tuhan sedang mengujiku sekarang"

To Be Continued…..

muncul lagi karakter baru nih chingudeul, makin penasaran kan ?, simak terus ya ceritanya. shadow akan update cepat kalau respon bagus, kalau respon nya low, bakalan lambat shadow post next chap, nya. dan makasih buat yang udah ngereview :D

At last, mind if review ?, don't be a Silent Readers Please :)


	4. Part 4 - Something ?

**Title : The Secret Box**

**Part : 4 (Something ?)**

**Length : 4/?**

**Author : ShadowCrush**

**Genre : Romance - Drama - Crime **

**Rate : M **

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao, And Other Cast **

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to God, Their Self, I Just owned the Story**

**Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, violence, strong language, typo(s), death chara**

Preview :

Tak lama berselang masuk lah seorang pria dengan wajah nya yang _cool_,

"ada apa hyung memanggilku ?" jawab nya dengan santai. Tak tahu kah dia bahwa lawan bicara nya sedang dalam mode evil.

"bisakah kau urus orang ini, aku tak ingin orang ini mengganggu pekerjaan kita" ucap Kyuhyun sembari memberikan sebuah foto pada pria bernama Suho tersebut.

Suho memperhatikan foto tersebut, foto seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Dia ?"

"kenapa ? kau kenal dia, kau bisa?"

"tidak, hanya sekedar tahu saja, tentu aku bisa"

"sekarang tinggalkan aku, aku sedang tidak mood" ucap Kyuhyun.

Suho pun berlalu pergi. Di dalam pikirannya sedikit orang itu, dia sangat tahu siapa orang itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak berminat melawannya. Lagi-lagi professionalisme dituntut dalam hal seperti ini.

"mungkin Tuhan sedang mengujiku sekarang"

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Secret Box**

**MSK Apartement, Seoul, 6.15. AM**

Kris menggeliat, dia merasa kakinya sangat geli Kris pun bangun dan mendapati seseorang sedang menggelitiki kaki nya.

Dugh…

"aw..appo hyung, kenapa menendang ku?" ucap Chanyeol seperti tanpa dosa.

"tak perlu ditanya pun aku yakin kau tahu jawabannya, bodoh sekali"

"aku hanya mencoba membangunkan mu _my lovely brother"_

"jam berapa sekarang ?" Tanya Kris

"di samping tempat mu tidur sekarang ada jam Mr. Wu" ujar Chanyeol meniru gaya seorang maid.

**6.17 AM**

"ah sudahlah, kau sudah bersiap ?, tumben sekali." Ucap Kris meremehkan.

"sudah pasti, aku ingin merasakan udara Seoul, sudah sekitar 5 tahun kita tidak kesini hyung, apakah kau tidak rindu?" jawab Chanyeol

"sekaligus mendaftarkan diri ke sekolah itu, sesuai dengan rencan _fuqin_" tambah Chanyeol

Kris mendecih kesal, karena makhluk itu mengganggu tidur nya dan mengoceh padanya panjang lebar.

"tentu saja, kau pikir aku tidak memikirkan itu" jawab Kris

"hahaha, kajja hyung, you're smelly. Ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup hidung.

"bodoh, cepat keluar dari kamarku, aku ingin mandi"

"arraseo, jangan lambat ya hyung, untuk hari ini aku ingin makan bimbimpap untuk sarapan" ucap Chanyeol semangat.

Dugh.. bunyi pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan kencang oleh Kris.

"aiish, hyung..hyung"

Begitulah keadaan di pagi hari dua orang tersebut. Mereka akan melaksanakan rencana mereka.

Apa ?, rencana nya belum dijelaskan ?, baiklah, inilah rencana mereka :

Memata-matai target utama mereka yang misterius, melewati anak nya Byun Baekhyun yang bersekolah di Seoul International High School

Kris dan Chanyeol menyamar menjadi murid baru di Seoul International High School, mencari informasi.

Setelah mereka mendapatkan informasi tentang target utama mereka harus mencari keberadaan seorang Wanita yang diinginkan klien.

Mereka harus melenyapkan target utama dan keluarga nya, dan mencari wanita tersebut.

Begitulah ringkasan rencana mereka,

kenapa mereka harus menyamar menjadi siswa sekolahan ?,

kenapa mereka harus mendekati Byun Baekhyun ?,

kenapa mereka tidak langsung menculik atau menyekap Byun Baekhyun dan menanyakan langsung tentang ayah nya ?

jika semudah itu, tak mungkin seorang Bangsawan Eropa yang menjadi klien mereka kali ini, menyewa Red Dragon. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu identitas dari 'target utama' mereka kali ini. Susah memang.

**The Secret Box**

Kris dan Chanyeol menuju kearah basement, menuju mobil mereka

"hyung"

"hmmm..?"

"kau tidak penasaran dengan klien kita?, aku rasa dia memerintahkan sesuatu yang agak hmm.. aneh" ucap Chanyeol.

"maksud mu ?"

"tidak.. hanya saja, dia memerintah kita, tanpa memberitahu siapa dia, bahkan _master_ pun tak tahu siapa dia, bagaimana cara kita memberikan hasil pekerjaan kita nanti? Dan lagi, kita mengincar seseorang yang bahkan hanya kita ketahui nama depan nya " jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"hm…bukankah klien kita yang lain juga jarang memberi tahu identitas nya?, masalah itu biar _Fuqin_ yang mengurus nya, itulah alasan mengapa kita disewa stupid Chanyeol".

"memang betul, hanya saja aku merqasa kejanggalan, ah sudahlah, kajja hyung, aku ingin makan bimbimpap"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah sangat paham dengan pribadi Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

Kris memacu mobil nya keluar dari basement apartement mereka. Terlihat sebuah mobil Dodge SRt8 keluar dari apartement MSK, melintasi kota Seoul.

….

Setelah mereka selesai mengurus semua administrasi untuk 'Sekolah baru' mereka. Kris dan Chanyeol, mengelilingi kota Seoul, untuk sekedar bernostalgia,

"apakah kita tidak terlihat tua untuk masuk sekolah lagi ?" Tanya Chanyeol

"hmm..molla, jalani saja,"

Chanyeol bercermin di spion mobil

"ah ku rasa aku memang tampan"

"cih" cibir Kris. Kris melajukan mobil nya dengan kencang.

….

Setelah lelah mengelilingi Seoul

Mereka menuju ke sebuah _Night Club _yang populer di Seoul, menghabiskan malam mereka.

Dua orang tampan tersebut masuk ke dalam Club besar yang di depan nya terpampang tulisan _'WOLF NIGHT CLUB'._

Kehidupan malam seperti ini bukanlah hal yang tabu bagi mereka berdua.

"hai tampan"

"ingin kesenangan _honey~"_

"sendirian sayang, perlu teman?"

Suara yeoja-yeoja yang menggoda Kris dan Chanyeol.

Malam berlalu dengan sangat panas dan penuh gairah.

**The Secret Box**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1.30 PM, sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalan menuju apartement mereka

"hyung, kenapa kita pulang secepat ini" bau alcohol tercium dari mulut Chanyeol.

"kau lupa besok kita akan menjalankan 'misi kita' ? tekan Kris

"ah..padahal aku sedang bersenang-senang, hmmm….hmmm Jesicca, hmm Tifanny" Chanyeol membayangkan apa yang dia lakukan di club tadi.

"pathetic" ucap Kris

ketika berada didaerah hutan, Kris merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka.

"Chan…" belum sempat kris memanggil Chanyeol mereka dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang tertancap di ban mereka, yang membuat mobil mereka oleng.

Kris kehilangan keseimbangan, dan mereka terjun bebas ke dalam sebuah jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam. Bersyukurlah kalian pemeran utama tidak akan mati semudah itu. Kris dan Chanyeol beringsut keluar dari dalam mobil mereka, Kris melihat sudut ban mobil mereka, dan melihat tiga anak panah besi tertancap di ban sebelah kanan belakang mobil mereka.

"aish, apa-apaan ini?" rutuk Chanyeol yang masih merasa pusing akibat alcohol yang ditenggak nya tadi.

"seperti nya kita 'diserang', bersiaplah Chanyeol" ujar Kris, Chanyeol yang mengerti ucapan Kris, langsung mengambil dua buah Pistol dari nakas mobil mereka. Bersiap-siap jika musuh menyerang.

"Clep clep" bunyi anak panah yang hampir mengenai mereka jika mereka tidak menghindar.

"dia seorang pemanah ya, mungkin bisa jadi pemanasan yang baik" monolog Chanyeol,

Dari atas terlihat sekumpulan orang yang terlihat dikepalai oleh dua orang.

"musuh lebih dari seorang, Chanyeol kita berpencar" ucap Kris yang langsung berlari

"aku urus pemanah itu" teriak Chanyeol.

Mereka pun berpencar, Kris kearah timur dan Chanyeol kearah barat. Sekumpulan orang tadi pun ikut berpencar, mengejar 'mangsa' mereka yang lari.

**Side Chanyeol**

"hah…hah..aku pikir mereka kehilangan jejak ku, kepalaku masih terasa agak pusing" Chanyeol berhenti sebentar,

" clep", tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah besi hampir mengenai nya, jika saja Chanyeol tidak reflek.

Chanyeol berbalik "ternyata aku salah".

Terlihat lah sekitar tujuh orang beserta pemimpin mereka yang menggenggam panah sedang mengejar Chanyeol.

Mereka mendekati Chanyeol.

"kita bertemu disini Chanyeol-Shi" ujar sang pemimpin

"perkenalkan saya Lay, dan saya kesini untuk membunuh mu dan Kris" tambah nya dengan tatapan dingin dan meremehkan

"Lay ? membunuh kami ?, jangan bercanda"

Lay langsung melepaskan sebuah anak panah yang hampir mengenai Chanyeol. Dan enam orang yang lain menyerang Chanyeol dengan tembakan.

"mereka meremehkan aku" pikir Chanyeol.

Dengan keren nya Chanyeol menarik kedua Pistol nya dan dor..dor..dorr, tiga orang terjatuh. Terkena telak di dahi mereka.

"shit hanya tiga orang" ucap Chanyeol, tiga orang yang lain menyerang Chanyeol secara bersamaan.

Klise pikir Chanyeol selalu menyerang bersamaan. Chanyeol menghindar dan memukul mereka.

.bugh, sementara konsentrasi Chanyeol teralihkan, Lay mengarahkan panah nya ke Chanyeol, dan wuish, dengan reflek yang bagus Chanyeol melakukan salto. Menghindari anak panah Lay.

Mendarat di salah satu pundak musuh, Chanyeol memutar leher musuh, prakk~, terdengar bunyi tulang bergesek.

Chanyeol yang mulai geram mengambil pistol yang sempat jatuh saat dia bertarung dengan anak buah Lay, mengarahkan nya ke arah Lay

Lalu dor, Lay terjatuh setelah merasakan sesuatu yang panas menembus betis nya. "ahhhh" ringis Lay, lalu Chanyeol menembak kearah dua orang dihadapannya, dor..dor.

Chanyeol mendekati lay yang meringis kesakitan,

"sebagai seorang pemanah kau cukup hebat, sayang sebagai seorang petarung kau sangat payah, dan aku pikir misimu tak akan pernah berhasil Lay-shi"

Chanyeol mendekatkan mulut pistol nya kearah kepala Lay dan….dor, Lay merasakan dirinya dingin sekali.

"lelah juga pemanasan nya" Chanyeol pun berlari ke arah timur menyusul Kris.

**Kris Side**

Kris sedang melakukan pertarungan 1 by 1, setelah tadi dia berhasil mengalahkan beberapa anak buah dari seseorang yang menjadi lawan nya saat ini.

Changmin menendang leher kanan Kris, tetapi kris berhasil menahan tendangan itu, kris melayangkan pukulannya kearah wajah Changmin, tetapi Changmin berhasil menepisnya, bugh, satu pukulan changmin berhasil mengenai wajah Kris, kris pun balik menendang Changmin di perut, terkena telak.

Pertarung mereka berjalan sangat sengit dan imbang, tetapi langkah terakhir Kris membuat nya hampir menang, Kris berhasil mencekik leher Changmin dari belakang dengan kedua tangannya,

"kenapa kalian memburu kami?" pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Kris

"uhuk, kami diperintahkan untuk uhuk membunuh kalian, karena kalian dapat menyusahkan kami dalam menemukan sesuatu"

"sesuatu?" batin Kris

"ah mungkin uhuk… aku terlalu banyak bicara, kenapa lambat sekali membunuh ku uhuk…uhuk"

"apa hubungannya kami dengan sesuatu itu" pikir Kris agak sebal

"as you wish" dan klek, terdengar bunyi gesekan tulang leher yang sangat kuat.

Kris mengibaskan tangan nya kearah baju nya yang kotor.

"satu hari aku disini dan Sembilan orang kehilangan nyawa, bagaimana kedepannya" pikir Kris.

Kris berjalan kearah mobil nya tadi, melihat keadaan mobil nya, terlihat dari jauh tampak seorang namja berperawakan tinggi yang sangat dikenalnya, Chanyeol.

"bagaimana keadaan mu hyung?, kesulitan ?, aku mengalahkan tujuh orang hyung," ujar Chanyeol terdengar kekanak-kanakan.

"mulut mu bau alcohol, diamlah dan mana ponsel mu?

"Aissh, hyung, ini, kau mau menghubungi siapa ?"

"seseorang" jawab Kris singkat.

"yeoboseyyo"

…

Lama mereka menunggu, datanglah sebuah mobil limousine yang menjemput mereka waktu di bandara kemarin.

"apa yang terjadi ?" ujar _driver_ mereka.

"kami diserang" jawab Kris singkat

"sesuatu ?" batin Kris.

Mobil pun melaju mengarah ke dalam kota Seoul. Tak mengindahkan sapuan angin malam.

**The Secret Box**

**MKS Apartement 2.25 AM**

"aghh, badan ku pegal semua, lawan tadi cukup membuat ku kelelahan" ucap Chanyeol

"saat aku bertarung dengan salah satulawan tadi, dia bilang bahwa kita bisa menggagalkan rencana mereka" ujar Kris sambil mengusap dagu nya.

"maksud nya hyung ?" Tanya Chanyeol

"aku pun tak tahu pasti, tapi aku rasa ini berhubungan dengan misi kita"

"aku tak mengerti dan aku tak mau mengerti, kajja mata ku tidak bisa diajak kompromi, aku tidur ya hyung aku ingin mengkhayalkan Tifanny dan Jesicca" ucap Chanyeol yang sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Jangan lupa besok operasi kita dimulai" ucap Kris

Pintu kamar tertutup rapat, Kris berpikir lebih baik kalau ia mengistirahatkan otaknya yang mulai berpikir tidak-tidak.

"Something ?"

To Be Continued…..

Anyeong chingudeul, shadow balik lagi *jalan gaya artis*, yg udah ngereview, jeongmal gomawo.

At last mind if review ? don't be a silent readers


	5. Part 5 - Mission Start !

**Title : The Secret Box**

**Part : 5 ( Mision start !)**

**Length : 5/?**

**Author : ShadowCrush**

**Genre : Romance - Drama - Crime **

**Rate : M **

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao, And Other Cast **

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to God, Their Self, I Just owned the Story**

**Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, violence, strong language, typo(s), death chara**

Preview :

**MKS Apartement 2.25 AM**

"aghh, badan ku pegal semua, lawan tadi cukup membuat ku kelelahan" ucap Chanyeol

"saat aku bertarung dengan salah satulawan tadi, dia bilang bahwa kita bisa menggagalkan rencana mereka" ujar Kris sambil mengusap dagu nya.

"maksud nya hyung ?" Tanya Chanyeol

"aku pun tak tahu pasti, tapi aku rasa ini berhubungan dengan misi kita"

"aku tak mengerti dan aku tak mau mengerti, kajja mata ku tidak bisa diajak kompromi, aku tidur ya hyung aku ingin mengkhayalkan Tifanny dan Jesicca" ucap Chanyeol yang sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Jangan lupa besok operasi kita dimulai" ucap Kris

Pintu kamar tertutup rapat, Kris berpikir lebih baik kalau ia mengistirahatkan otaknya yang mulai berpikir tidak-tidak.

"Something ?"

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Secret Box**

Pagi yang indah, matahari menyinari dunia dengan hangatnya, tapi hal tersebut tidak mampu membuat sesosok makhluk yang sedang bergulat mesra dengan selimut nya menyadari hal tersebut.

"Chaggi bangunlah" seorang yeoja paruh baya sedang menarik-narik selimut dari makhluk tersebut.

Mahkluk yang merasa terganggu, malah mempererat kemesraan nya dengan selimut kesayangan nya.

Memang Gravitasi terkuat pada pagi hari adalah tempat tidur.

"Ini sudah jam 6.15 AM, kau tidak pergi ke sekolah ?"

"sebentar lagi eomma, 5 menit lagi"

"kau mau bangun dan mandi sekarang, atau eomma bawakan air kesini dan memandikan mu disini BYUN BAEKHYUN?"

"arra..arra," makhluk tersebut ehmm..Baekhyun segera berjalan dengan malasnya menuju ke kamar mandi.

"kenapa harus tercipta tidur, jika ujung-ujungnya harus bangun begini" monolog Baekhyun di depan cermin.

"brrr… kenapa air nya dingin sekali"

…..

Seoul International High School

Sekolah bagi kumpulan orang-orang dari kalangan menengah ke atas, di sekolah ini bukan hanya memiliki murid-murid dengan kantong tebal, tetapi juga murid-murid yang Memiliki kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata. Byun Baekhyun atau yang akrab disapa Baekhyun, tidak sekedar terlahir dari keluarga berkecukupan, ia pun Memiliki otak yang 'wah'. Tak salah jika dia menjadi kebanggaan sekolah. Walaupun dia…

"Baekhyun-ah"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Baekhyun pun berbalik dan mendapati seorang namja dengan mata besar, melambaikan tangan padanya.

Baekhyun pun melambaikan tangannya.

"hei, tidak usah lari-lari seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti bocah tujuh tahun" ucap Baekhyun

"aku melihatmu kemarin sore, kemana kau pergi ?," Tanya Kyungsoo

"ah.. itu aku pergi ke rumah Luhan hyung, kami pergi ke mall membeli keperluan untuk festival musim panas nanti"

"hm…kenapa kau tidak mengajak sahabatmu yang paling tampan ini Baekhyun-ah? Ucap Kyungsoo dengan Percaya diri

"ah..mendengar nya serasa isi perut ku ingin keluar, kau tidak tau aku menelpon mu berpuluh-puluh kali?"

"jinjja?omo, mian HP ku lowbatt kemarin, hehe"…"aw kenapa memukul ku" Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan karena Baekhyun memukul kepalanya

"karena kau bodoh, itu berarti salahmu" ucap Baekhyun sekaligus mendorong kepala Kyungsoo

"hehe, mian..mian, hei Baek kau lihat disana? ada apa itu" Ucap Kyungsoo

tatapan mereka teralih saat melihat sekumpulan yeoja mengerumuni sesuatu. Karena penasaran mereka pun mendekati sekumpulan manusia-manusia itu.

"oppadeul~ sudah punya pacar?"

"oppadeul nama ku hyorin, aku jomblo loh oppa"

"oppa tinggal dimana"

"oppa, makanan favorit nya apa?, minuman favoritnya apa? Biar nanti aku bawakan dari rumah"

"oppadeul tampan sekali, boleh tidak minta nomor HP nya?"

Hal itulah yang terdengar dipendengaran Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, sudah dapat mereka simpulkan bahwa Yeoja-yeoja genit ini menggoda murid baru.

…..

"telinga ku terasa panas, dan aku ingin muntah" ucap Baekhyun

"kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"mereka menjijikan, oppa…oppa..oppa, membuat ku mual" ucap Baekhyun sambil menirukan gaya yeoja-yeoja genit tadi

"itu karena kau belum pernah digoda mereka Baekhyun-ah" goda Kyungsoo

"pabbo ya, aku tidak suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu"

"tentu saja, kau kan tidak suka yeoja, iakan Baekhyun-ah ?"

"kau gila Kyungsoo, godaan mu tak mempan padaku, dan lagi camkan di otak mu, I'm Normal, bukti nya aku punya Sunny" jawab Baekhyun ketus sambil menyikut perut Kyungsoo.

"auch..arra..arra, just kidding, jangan marah begitu, nanti tampan nya luntur" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mencolek dagu Baekhyun

"Crazy-Soo"

"hahahaha"

**The Secret Box**

Murid SIHS sudah di kelas masing-masing, jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sedari tadi, ketika Mrs. Park sedang menjelaskan pelajaran dengan asyik nya, terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu dari luar.

"aissh..mengganggu saja, masuk" rutuk

Pintu terbuka dan, terlihat Kim songsaenim dan seorang yang…rrrr sempurna mengekor di belakang nya

"anyeong Park songsaenim, dia adalah murid baru, pindahan dari New York, nah Kris ini, wali kelas mu namanya Mrs. Park Shin Hye, dan ini kelas barumu, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" terang Kim Songsaenim.

"ah arraseo, wah kau tampan dan tinggi sekali, silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu sayang " mrs. Park mencoba berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat segenit mungkin.

"Hello everyone, my name is Wu Yi Fan, you can call me Kris, nice to meet you guys, and I really need your help, if there's any question about me, just ask me now" terang Kris menggunakan bahasa Inggris

Tatapan seluruh kelas tertuju pada Kris, ada yang mengedipkan matanya kepada Kris, ada yang menunjukan aegyoonya, Kris balas tersenyum.

Seorang yeoja yang genit mengangkat tangan

"do you have any girlfriend?"

"no, not yet" Kris menjawab sambil tersenyum palsu.

"if u don't, I'm ready to be yours" ucap yeoja itu sambil tersipu malu, akting

"huuuuuuuuu" seluruh kelas memberikan huuuu gratis pada yeoja itu.

"Victoria-shi, sopan lah sedikit, dan berikan pertanyaan yang bermutu, ah ibu rasa kalian sudah tidak ada yang ingin bertanya lagi..." Mrs. Park menggantung kalimat nya, memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Kris

"Kris-shi, kau bisa bahasa Korea kan?" Tanya , Kris mengangguk.

"kau boleh duduk di sebelah Huang Zi Tao, Tao-shi, angkat tangan mu, nah itu dia, dia juga murid baru disini Kris-shi" seorang namja tampan dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya mengangkat tangannya.

Kris mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang di tujukan untuk nya, Kris duduk dengan rapi. Dan memperhatikan pelajaran, yang sebenarnya tak perlu bagi Kris.

**The Secret Box**

Chanyeol dan Kris memang ditempatkan pada ruangan yang berbeda, dan sekarang disini lah Chanyeol berada di hadapan 'calon teman sekelasnya' , dia merasa sedikit janggal dengan tatapan-tatapan orang-orang di hadapan nya,

"ayolah Chanyeol biasanya kau tidak pernah seperti ini" rutuk nya dalam hati.

Chanyeol sekarang sedang memperkenalkan diri dengan 'calon teman sekelasnya'.

"Anyeong Hasseyo, Park Chanyeol Imnida, pindahan dari New York, senang bertemu dengan kalian, mohon bantuannya"

"nah Chanyeol-shi, kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Oh Sehun" Lee songsaenim menunjuk kearah seorang namja dengan kulit putih, yang sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu siapa dia.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk Lee songsaenim tadi, lalu duduk dengan rapi. Dia mengedarkan pandangan nya pada setiap sudut ruangan, lalu dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Target mereka.

Baekhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri, dia merasa seseorang memperhatikan dirinya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"ah mungkin perasaan ku saja" Pikir Baekhyun.

"hello happ…oh I mean Park Chanyeol, need some help?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada dibuat-buat

"I'll kill you later" ancam Chanyeol

"hehehe, welcome to 'new world' Chanyeol-shi" ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan.

"ehem, Mr. Oh Sehun, do you mind if we start our lesson ?" ucap Lee Songsaenim dengan tatapan sarkastik

"I'm sorry sir" ucap sehun, "ok, now open page 24 on your book" perintah Lee songsaenim.

**The Secret Box**

"kau tahu hyung, aku kira kita tidak akan bertemu dengan makhluk menyebalkan satu ini, ternyata dugaan ku salah" ucap Chanyeol menggelegar, seraya menunjuk ke arah Sehun. Yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum.

"_fuqin _tidak memberitahu bahwa kau juga akan bertugas dengan kami Sehunnie" ucap Kris

"aku ingin memberi kalian sedikit kejutan" jawab Sehun riang

"kajja kita makan aku sudah lapar" tambah Sehun

Sekarang mereka bertiga berada di kantin, saling berbincang diselingi gelak tawa, tak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

"kau tahu hyung, aku rasa aku sangat cocok dengan baju ini, aku terlihat semakin tampan" ujar Sehun

"Mwo? Hahahaha, kau malah terlihat seperti seorang mayat pucat pasi" Chanyeol langsung menyanggah pernyataan Sehun tadi

"hahahaha" tawa Kris

"hahahahaha, setidaknya aku lebih tampan darimu hyung, kau malah terlihat seperti seorang duda yang kesepian" ejek Sehun kepada Chanyeol

"_shit", _umpat Chanyeol

"Kau, terlihat seperti….seperti"

"sudahlah, aku rasa perdebatan kalian tidak akan habis-habisnya" Kris menengahi.

"aissh hyung, BTW, about that boy, apa yang akan kita lakukan dahulu hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"aku rasa kita harus mendekatinya, kita cari tahu semua tentang dia, tapi aku rasa dia adalah seseorang dengan tipikal yang agak susah didekati"

"aku rasa tebakan hyung tepat, menurut teman-teman ku, Byun Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang sangat tertutup, dia hanya memiliki beberapa teman dekat" ucap Sehun.

"kau sudah punya teman? Bahkan 'teman-teman'?, kau beri mereka apa Oh Sehun ?, hahahaa" celetuk Chanyeol

"sudahlah Chanyeol. Begitu ya... aku rasa ini akan sedikit sulit, mungkin dia menutupi diri karena dia tahu siapa ayahnya, dan dia sadar posisinya akan sangat berbahaya jika terlalu dekat atau percaya dengan seseorang" Kris terlihat penuh karisma saat menerka seperti itu.

"wah, memang tidak salah aku menjadi fans mu dari dulu hyung, kau sangat jenius" Sehun terlihat berbinar-binar saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

... "the time for 4th lesson's begin"

"kajja kita masuk 'kelas baru' kita" Chanyeol membanyol.

**The Secret Box**

Seluruh murid SIHS memasuki kelas masing-masing, berbeda dengan kelas Kris yang memasuki lapangan olahraga Indoor, di sekolah mereka, menandakan bahwa mereka akan berolahraga ria.

Kris melihat sekeliling, mencoba mencari-cari ruang ganti, dan didapatinya lah ruang ganti. "ah

Kris masuk kedalam ruang ganti namja, dia mengambil baju olahraga yang disediakan di loker yang bertuliskan 'Wu Yi Fan', tidak sia-sia menjadi sekolah internasional memang, fasilitas, sarana, dan prasarana lengkap.

Kris membuka baju kemeja nya lalu memakai baju kaos olahraga. Ketika hendak keluar ruang ganti, secara tidak sengaja Kris melihat seorang namja yang dia ingat nama nya, Tao, sedang membuka baju kemejanya, sepertinya namja itu tidak menggunakan kaos dalam atau sebagiannya, tanpa sadar Kris meneguk air liur ketika memandang pemandangan di hadapannya, tubuh indah dengan kulit putih mulus, nipple agak merah muda, dan abs perut nya yang terbentuk, seksi batin Kris tanpa sadar.

Sadar dengan tatapan seseorang, namja yang bernama Tao tadi angkat bicara

"aku tahu aku tampan dan seksi, tapi bisakah engkau berkedip saat menatap diriku ini Wu Yi Fan-shi"

ucapan Tao menusuk telak, membuat Kris salah tingkah.

"ah..mi..mianhae, aku tadi sedang melamun, mian" Kris merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa malah kata-kata konyol seperti itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"hmmm" Gumam Tao

"Kau tidak ingin olahraga?, sepertinya mereka sudah memulai pelajarannya"

Kris bersyukur Tao tidak membahas masalah 'kesalahtingkahan' nya Kris tadi

"ne, kajja"

Mereka berdua keluar bersamaan, setelah sampai mereka langsung bergabung dengan barisan.

….

Terlihat beberapa murid sedang melempar, mengejar dan menembakkan bola basket. Seru memang tetapi berbeda bagi seorang namja yang pikiran nya teralihkan.

Kris sedang terduduk dan berpikir sekarang

"kenapa dengan ku?, hanya dengan melihat dia _topless_,aku…argggh" Kris mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Wu Yi Fan"

"you're normal Kris, mungkin kau hanya kagum tadi Kris, ya hanya kagum" pikir nya kembali.

"Wu Yi Fan"

"Kau pasti kagum, dia namja dan kau namja, hal yang wajar kalau kau mengagumi tubuhnya, karena kau ingin punya tubuh seperti dia" Kris masih bergelut dengan pikirannya

"Wu Yi Fan"

"tapi tunggu, badan ku jauh lebih bagus darinya, kenapa aku harus kagum ?, ah this's make me crazy"

Kris tidak merespons bahkan Han songsaenim memanggil Kris sebanyak tiga kali, hingga hilang kesabarannya, sebuah bola basket dia hempaskan tepat di samping Kris, membuat Kris terlonjak kaget. Siswa lain hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Wu Yi Fan"

"ah.. n..ne songsaenim," Kris terbata-bata,.

"apa yang membuat mu teralihkan dari pelajaran ku ?"

"a. songsaenim, " baru pertama kalinya seorang Wu Yi Fan kehilangan konsentrasi begitu dalam. Tao, Huang Zi Tao

"giliran mu bermain Kris-shi".

**The Secret Box**

"_Kris kalian mendapat masalah ?" _ _to the point _hal yang Kris suka.

"ya kami mendapat serangan kemarin _fuqin_"

"_apa kau tahu siapa mereka?"_

"aku tak tahu siapa mereka, mereka hanya mengatakan mereka diperintah oleh seseorang"

"Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan _Fuqin"_

"_katakan saja, Fuqin dengan senang hati akan menjawab" _

" berhubungan dengan klien kita, sebenarnya siapa dia?" Tanya Kris

"_dia tidak memberitahu kita identitas nya, tidak sebelum kita selesai menyelesaikan misi ini_ _katanya"_ jawab lawan bicara Kris

"rahasia?, aissh _fuqin_, kau benar benar tid…hallo,hallo. Shit!" sambungan telepon Kris dan ayahnya terputus.

"kenapa disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini" rutuk Kris ketika mendapati _smartphone_ nya yang kehabisan batrai.

sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sendirian.

Sendirian ?.

Benar karena Chanyeol sedang membuntuti Baekhyun, sedangkan Kris mencoba mencari petunjuk lain dengan menanyakan kepada orang-orang yang mengenal (setidaknya mengetahui) Baekhyun, berharap mendapatkan sesuatu.

Dalam perjalanannya, setengah dari pikiran Kris masih teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang.

"aish kenapa aku masih saja memikirkan itu"

"hush pergilah, pasti aku pasti terlihat menyedihkan sekarang"

Kris berusaha konsentrasi pada jalan, pemandangan kota Seoul pada sore hari yang indah, angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan.

saat Kris sudah terfokus pada jalan, dia melihat sebuah perkelahian di pinggir jalan antara ..9 ya Sembilan orang namja dengan ehm…, 'TAO!',

Kris langsung memarkirkan mobil nya dan turun, bermaksud membantu. Kris mendekati Tao yang dikepung oleh Sembilan orang tersebut

Ketika Kris hendak mendekat langkah nya terhenti ketika dia memperhatikan raut wajah Tao yang terlihat sangat biasa bahkan terlihat meremehkan lawan nya.

Tao tidak membalas serangan demi serangan yang tertuju pada nya hanya menghindari,

"kenapa akhir-akhir ini orang sering mengeroyok ku ya" pikir Tao

bugh..

Kris kaget saat melihat orang yang menyerang Tao jatuh dan meringis sakit, sementara yang lain tetap menyerang Tao. Kris yang berniat membantu malah mengurungkan niatnya dan menjadikan pemandangan di depan nya menjadi tontonan _live_ yang keren seperti menonton UFC pikir Kris.

Kris kagum dengan Tao, Sembilan orang yang mengepung Tao tadi sudah Melarikan diri.

Untuk ukuran anak SMA Tao sangat tangguh dan kuat menurut Kris. Saat Tao akan meninggalkan Kris terdengar suara Kris mengintrupsi

"ta..tao" panggil Kris ragu

Tao yang hendak pergi, berbalik menatap Kris.

"Kris-shi ?, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Tao

"aku tadi tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat mu hmm.. mengalahkan para namja tadi , kau hebat Tao-shi" puji Kris

"oh..terima kasih, jika tidak ada keperluan lain aku ingin pulang" jawab Tao dingin

"tunggu Tao-shi, kau pulang ke arah sana kan? Kebetulan aku juga ke sana, bagaimana jika aku memberi mu tumpangan" tawar Kris

"tidak, terima kasih aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Tao dengan setengah 'lembut'.

"ah..maaf jika aku membuat mu tersinggung Tao-shi, aku tidak bermaksud begitu"

"aku tidak tersinggung, aku hanya menjawab"

Kris terlihat canggung, karena dia merasa kalah argument.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Tao-shi, hati-hati di jalan"

Tao berbalik dan melanjutkan perajalannya

Kris pun berjalan ke arah mobil nya, dia melihat Tao berjalan, Kris bermaksud membuntuti Tao, sebelum terdengar suara sesuatu menginterupsi kegiatan nya,

"_hallo, hyung, aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk"_

"to the point Chanyeol , kau mengganggu saja"

"_kabar baik nya aku tahu alamat rumah Baekhyun_"

"hmm.."

"_kabar buruk nya aku tak yakin kalau memang itu rumah nya"_

"Chanyeol, kau sudah putuskan mau kubunuh dengan cara apa ?, don't disturb me, you bastard !"

bipp.. bunyi sambungan telepon terputus. Kris sedang dalam mood yang sangat tidak baik sekarang.

"ah that bastard" rutuk Kris

"eh, kenapa aku sangat kesal tidak bisa membuntuti Tao?"

"ah aku pasti sudah gila, no Kris you're normal, kau suka dengan makhluk tuhan yang Memiliki payudara besar, sadarlah Kris"

"pasti karena aku sedang kelelahan, mungkin aku akan me_refresh_ otak ku setelah pulang nanti.

Bermonolog-ria adalah kegiatan Kris selama dalam perjalanan pulang.

Tak menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang mengawasi nya.

"I get him sir, stand by for command"

"_wait, not today, fall back now"_

_"_copy that sir"

"_don't be so fast, we must be patient for this one"_

To be continued…

Nah lo si Kris mulai ngerasa ada sedikit gejolak di hati nya, dan siapa yah kira-kira orang yang membuntuti Kris itu ?, penasaran ? keep reading yah chingu

Chingudeul yang baik dan ramah shadow mohon kritik dan saran nya ya, supaya shadow tambah semangat ngerjain ff ini.

hargai kerja keras seseorang :). dan Mind to review ?, don't be a silent reader please.


	6. Part 6 - First Step !

**Title : The Secret Box**

**Part : 6 (First Step)**

**Length : 6/?**

**Author : ShadowCrush**

**Genre : Romance - Drama - Crime **

**Rate : M **

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao, And Other Cast **

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to God, Their Self, I Just owned the Story**

**Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, violence, strong language, typo(s) **

Preview :

bipp.. bunyi sambungan telepon terputus. Kris sedang dalam mood yang sangat tidak baik sekarang.

"ah that bastard" rutuk Kris

"eh, kenapa aku sangat kesal tidak bisa membuntuti Tao?"

"ah aku pasti sudah gila, no Kris you're normal, kau suka dengan makhluk tuhan yang Memiliki payudara besar, sadarlah Kris"

"pasti karena aku sedang kelelahan, mungkin aku akan me_refresh_ otak ku setelah pulang nanti.

Bermonolog-ria adalah kegiatan Kris selama dalam perjalanan pulang.

Tak menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang mengawasi nya.

"I get him sir, stand by for command"

"_wait, not today, fall back now"_

"copy that sir"

"_don't be so fast, we must be patient for this one"_

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Secret Box**

Malam hari yang tenang di pinggir pantai, terlihat seorang pria menggunakan celana pendek dan baju putih yang tidak karuan berjalan dengan susah payah terlihat badan nya di penuhi dengan luka.

"aku berhasil keluar" pikir Siwon

***Flashback***

"tetap tidak mau bicara ?" terlihat seorang namja bernama kevin menggores kulit siwon menggunakan pisau kecil.

Siwon meringis kesakitan, perih menghujam sekujur tubuh nya.

"that's enough kevin, we've to go now" ucap Alex. Kevin mendecih sebal karena aktivitas nya.

"ah akhirnya mereka pergi" siwon tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, diambil nya sebuah pisau di dalam

Siwon dengan susah payah menyeret kedua kakinya, dia bingung hendak kemana, dikarenakan pikirannya yang masih kalut, ia merasa pusing dan jatuh ke tanah. Sayup-sayup siwon melihat sepasang kaki mendekatinya, dan suara yang terdengar terakhir di pendengarannya adalah suara ombak dari laut.

…..

Tao berjalan masuk ke dalam apartement nya sambil menggendong seorang namja yang ditemukannya tergeletak di jalan.

"aish, berat sekali orang ini" rutuk nya.

Tao membaringkan namja itu di ranjangnya, sementara itu Tao keluar mencarikan obat untuk namja tersebut.

…

Sinar matahari menembus indera pengelihatan Siwon, dan membuat namja itu menggeliat tak nyaman.

"eunggh… dimana aku.." siwon duduk dan mengurut pelipis nya,

Siwon melihat ada beberapa obat, salep, plester, dan kompres di samping nya.

Peratian siwon terlaih ketika terdengar bunyi pintu kamar terbuka dan Siwon menatap kepada seseorang yang masuk.

"kau sudah bangun ?"

Siwon hanya diam masih menatap Tao, dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan.

"kenapa menatap ku seperti itu ?, aku tahu aku tampan" kekeh Tao

"gomawo, kau telah menyelamatkan aku hem…"

"Tao, panggil aku Tao, siapa nama mu ?"

"Siwon"

"kau sebaiknya beristirahat lagi, aku lihat tubuh mu terluka cukup parah" ucap Tao

"Tak apa, aku sudah merasa baikan, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, aku tak tahu jika tidak ada kau mungkin mereka akan menangkap ku lagi" lirih Siwon tapi tetap terdengar di telang Tao

"mereka ?, menangkap mu ?" Tao merasa bingung.

"ah ani, gomawo" ucap Siwon

"baiklah, sama-sama, aku akan keluar, jika kau perlu sesuatu cari saja sendiri ya Siwon-shi"

"ne, gomawo"

"berhentilah mengucapkan gomawo siwon-shi, itu terdengar aneh di telinga ku" cibir Tao

"haha, mianhae"

"baiklah aku pergi dulu"

…

Siwon merasa perut nya lapar, ia berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

Siwon berjalan keluar kamar, dan mendapati rumah, ehm..apartement Tao, yang berantakan, Siwon berniat membersihkan tempat ini setelah dia selesai makan nanti. Siwon membuka lemari dan menemukan beberapa ramen instant.

"lumayan lah. Dari pada tidak ada sama sekali"

Siwon menuangkan air panas ke dalam wadah ramen tersebut dan berjalan ke arah sofa. Memperhatikan sekeliling lagi.

"sepertinya dia tinggal sendirian"

Siwon mendapati baju kemeja berwarna putih berlambang SIHS.

"ah dia masih SMA ternyata, tak kusangka aku diselamatkan oleh anak SMA"

"eh.. apa ini" Siwon terlihat bingung saat tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu di tumpukan baju di atas sofa Tao

"Pistol?, ah remaja jaman sekarang, Memiliki selera yang aneh" siwon tersenyum sendiri. Siwon meletakan kembali pistol tadi kembali ke tempatnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan makan nya yang sempat tertunda.

…

"Haccchii…brrrr" bunyi bersin Tao.

Tao sekarang sedang berada di atas motor sport nya.

"sepertinya ada yang membicarakan ku, ah tak sia-sia aku menjadi orang tampan" ucapnya percaya diri sambil melajukan motor nya menuju sekolah nya

Ya terlalu percaya diri memang namja itu.

….

Siwon mencari-cari telepon, setelah selesai membersihkan apartement Tao, hitung-hitung membalas budi pikirnya.

"Siwon mengambil telepon rumah Tao, mendial urutan nomor dan menelpon seseorang.

"_hallo, nuguseyo?"_

"Yoochun-Ah ini aku Siwon, bisakah kau menjemput ku"

.

**The Secret Box**

**Seoul International High School 7.30 AM**

Kris masih merasa dongkol, sekarang dia berjalan menuju kelasnya, tak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang mengelu-elukan namanya di belakang.

"hyung…ya hyung"

"shut the fuck up bastard" ucap Kris karena merasa terganggu.

"what happen to you ?, kau terlihat uring-uringan dari kemarin".

Kris hanya menatap Chanyeol sekilas, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"huh..kenapa dia?, kemana sifat 'dewasa' yang selalu dibangga-banggakan nya" cibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun tak ambil pusing melihat Kris yang sudah menghilang dari hadapan nya, menaiki tangga menuju kelas nya, dengan gagah nya dia berjalan bak top model yang sedang berjalan di atas _catwalk_.

"oppa" seorang yeoja mendekati Chanyeol, lalu memberikan nya sebuah kotak.

"apa ini ?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"ani, aku membuatkan nya untuk oppa, aku harap oppa suka dengan itu", yeoja itupun berlari menjauhi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka kotak tersebut, dan mendapati nasi goreng kimchi yang terlihat lezat.

"dasar remaja kasmaran, seingat ku, dulu aku tak pernah mendapatkan hal-hal seperti ini, selain menembak dan menghajar orang" batin Chanyeol

"kebetulan aku lapar"

**The Secret Box**

Kris sekarang berada di dalam kelas, mata nya terlihat sedang memperhatikan pelajaran, tetapi pikiran nya melayang entah kemana. Sepertinya sifat uring-uringan nya telah hilang saat berada disini.

"ah.. Kris, jangan sampai perhatian mu pada misi teralih" batin nya

"ingat tujuan utama mu"

Sesekali dia mencuri pandang ke sebelah kanan nya. Di lihatnya Tao yang sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

Tao yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan menghadap ke arah Kris.

"Kris-shi, sekali lagi aku katakan, aku tau aku tampan, tapi jangan sampai dunia mu teralih kepada ku"

Kris terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Tao melabrak nya "ak..aku tidak memperhatikan mu. Kau percaya diri sekali"

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan sedari tadi ?, mencoba melihat nyamuk ?"

Kris yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa hanya mendecih pelan lalu mengalihkan perhatian nya pada shin songsaenim yang sedang mengajar .

"aneh" gumam Tao.

….

Disaat Kris berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah, gadget di telinga nya berbunyi. Menandakan seseorang sedang menghubungi nya.

"_hyung..kau dengar aku_ _?_"

"ya.."

"_aku sudah dapat informasi_ _tentang ayah Baekhyun_"

"jika itu sesuatu yang tidak penting lebih baik kau mati ! "

"_tidak ini serius, ayah dari Byun Baekhyun, namanya adalah Byun Jin ki, seorang kurator di Seoul Art Museum.. sejauh ini hanya itu yang kudapat hyung_"

Kris tersenyum senang, "good job, darimana kau dapatkan info itu ?"

"_bukan Park Chanyeol namanya jika tidak bisa mendapatkan hal mudah seperti itu" _sombong Chanyeol

"cih..lanjutkan pekerjaan mu, aku akan menghubungi Sehun"

"_yes sir" _Kris memutuskan sambungan telepon nya,

"setidaknya awal yang baik" batin nya.

**The Secret Box**

"Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin kita putus"

"mworago, jangan bercanda chaggi"

"aku serius, aku sudah bosan dengan mu" timpal sunny.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di lorong sekolah yang sepi, Sunny membawa Baekhyun karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"kenapa kau seperti itu chaggi ?, jangan bercanda, hentikan itu tidak lucu"

"aku bilang aku bosan dengan mu, kau itu terlalu dingin, dan tidak perhatian"

Baekhyun menatap sang kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi 'mantan kekasih' nya.

"aku..aku, tega sekali kau seperti ini chaggi, alasan mu sungguh konyol, aku tidak terima ini"

"kau mau tahu alasan sebenarnya ?"

"….." Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan Sunny, ia berusaha sekeras mungkin menahan emosi nya.

"aku mencintai orang lain, dia lebih perhatian daripada dirimu, dan dia lebih menyanyangi aku"

"mencin..cintai orang lain ?, jadi karena itu ?, siapa orang nya Sunny..Siapa" Baekhyun berteriak emosi.

Terang saja dia merasa sangat emosi, mereka sudah menjalani hubungan selama 6 bulan, sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi hal seperti ini. Dia sangat mencintai Sunny.

"kau tak perlu tahu" Sunny terlihat menahan tangis nya.

"tapi…aku sungguh mencintai mu Sunny"

Baekhyun mencoba memeluk Sunny, tetapi ditepis kasar oleh Sunny, Sunny pun langsung berlari dari nya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terduduk lemas.

"mianhae oppa"

**The Secret Box**

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sekarang sedang dalam perjalan pulang.

Merasakan aura lain di sekitarnya, Kyungsoo sadar bahwa aura tak mengenakan itu berasal dari sahabat nya.

"apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Yang ditanya hanya menunduk dan terus berjalan, tak berniat memjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"kenapa dengannya, tak biasanya" Kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan Baekhyun.

Mereka terus berjalan di pinggir jalanan yang terlihat sepi.

Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan smartphone nya tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan Baekhyun yang sudah berlari cepat ke suatu arah

Kyungsoo pun reflek berlari mengikuti Baekhyun "ya….baekhyun, kemana kau"

Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun berdiri diam di depan sebuah gang langsung mendekatinya.

"huft..huh ada apa dengan mu ?, berlari tak jelas" Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati sepasang insan yang sedang…Berciuman di sudut gang kecil itu.

Hal terakhir yang Kyungsoo sadari adalah disaat Baekhyun lari dan menerjang namja yang sedang berciuman dihadapan mereka.

"Bugh…" terdengar suara gesekan antara tangan Baekhyun dengan pipi seorang namja. Karena kurang nya reflek, namja tersebut terjatuh ke tanah.

"aw…apa yang kau lakukan breng..ugh" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataan nya, Baekhyun melayangkan pukulan lagi ke wajahnya.

Sunny mencoba menarik Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menahan namja yang dipukuli oleh Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau memukul ku brengsek, kau cari mati" ujar namja itu.

"Sunny, jadi dia namja yang membuat mu memutuskan hubungan kita?, namja brengsek ini" Baekhyun mengacuhkan pertanyaan namja tadi.

"….." sunny hanya tertunduk dan diam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"kau..lepaskan aku brengsek" namja tadi memberontak, meminta Kyungsoo yang menahannya melepaskan dirinya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan namja tersebut, dan namja tadi langsung berlari menuju Baekhyun ingin memukul nya, tapi sepertinya namja ini kalah cepat dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ahli _martial arts_ itu melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah namja itu.

"aissh…." Namja tadi memegang hidung nya yang mengeluarkan liquid merah. Baekhyun menarik namja itu lalu mendorong nya kedinding.

"kau..brengsek" tunjuk Baekhyun di wajah namja tadi.

"oppa lepaskan dia" sunny berusaha memisahkan kedua namja yang sedang saling melempar tatapan membunuh di hadapan nya

"sebenarnya..sebenarnya dia adalah tunangan ku" jelas Sunny.

"mwo..?" Baekhyun mengendurkan cengkraman nya pada kerah baju namja tadi. Lutut nya terasa lemas.

Bugh. Sebuah kepalan tangan mengenai wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terjatuh, namja tadi langsung menendang perut Baekhyun.

"kau brengsek, kau dengar kan apa yang 'Tunangan' ku katakan?, kami bahkan bertunangan sudah 2 tahun, kau hanya jadi pelampiasan nya saja namja bodoh" jelas namja itu panjang lebar seraya menendang Baekhyun kembali.

"oppa hentikan, kita pergi saja" ucap Sunny sambil menarik lengan namja tadi.

"dengar ya kau brengsek, jauhi 'tunangan' ku, jika kau tidak bosan hidup di dunia ini" ancam namja tadi

"kajja chaggi" ajak namja tadi kepada Sunny, Sunny hanya mengikuti namja tadi, dan menatap sedih kepada Baekhyun yang masih terjatuh.

Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Bukan sakit karena pukulan namja tadi, pukulan tadi tidak seberapa bagi nya, ada bagian yang lain merasakan sakit yang sangat teramat, 'hati nya', hati nya serasa di ambil dari tubuh nya dan dihempaskan hingga hancur. Dia tak menyangka yeoja yang sangat dicintai nya tega-tega nya membohonginya.

"ya.. ireonna Baekhyun" Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun bangkit.

"tunangan ? dua tahun? Pelampiasan ?" batinnya

"kenapa dia tega sekali melakukan ini padaku?, membohongiku" lirihnya

Kyungsoo hanya diam, tak berminat mengomentari perkataan sahabat nya itu. Kyungsoo mengerti sekarang mengapa sahabat nya terlihat aneh belakangan ini. "hati – hati, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, tenangkan dirimu Baekhyun-ah, baiklah aku pulang dulu, bye" Kyungsoo berbelok sementara Baekhyun tetap lurus menuju arah rumah nya.

…..

"dia berkelahi dengan seseorang tadi hyung, aku pikir dia sedang labil sekarang" ujar seseorang dari kejauhan, yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol. Menelpon seseorang yang kita tahu siapa.

"_ini kesempatan kita untuk mendekati nya , kau dekati dia dengan segala cara, aku sudah menghubungi Sehun masalah ayah byun baekhyun, Sehun sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang ayah nya, aku akan mendatangi museum itu"_

"ne hyung, aku akan coba dekati dia nanti, memang bocah menyebalkan itu bisa diandalkan, sudah dulu hyung aku ingin mengikuti nya lagi".

"_ok, see ya, good luck…" _

Begitulah spy professional, memanfaatkan segala situasi, bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini pun mereka masih bisa merencanakan hal licik. Memang jenius tapi licik.

Chanyeol yang tak ingin kehilangan jejak sang target, sedikit berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Mengendap-endap mengikuti Baekhyun, Di lihat nya Baekhyun berbelok ke kanan dari perempatan jalan. . "apa yang dia lakukan di situ, seingat ku arah rumahnya bukan kesitu" Chanyeol pun ikut berbelok. Di ujung jalan terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di halte.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju halte bus itu, sedikit merapikan penampilannya. Saat dia mendekati Baekhyun dilihat nya sosok Baekhyun yang menatap kosong ke depan. Seperti tidak ada harapan hidup.

"euhh.. hai Baekhyun-shi kebetulan kita bertemu, menunggu bus juga?" akting Chanyeol sembari duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menoleh sedikit ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan dingin.

"dingin sekali brrr…, kau tidak kedinginan Baekhyun-shi ? Chanyeol berusaha mengakrabkan diri.

"…." Chanyeol merasa dirinya seperti berbicara dengan patung, tidak ada respon sama sekali. Tetapi Chanyeol tetap mengontrol diri nya. Chanyeol melihat ke arah wajah Baekhyun dan mendapati beberapa memar yang membiru. "pasti karena perkelahian nya tadi" batin Chanyeol.

"ommo..kau terluka Baekhyun –shi" Chanyeol mendekat dan ingin menyentuh wajah Baekhyun bermaksud melihat keadaan wajah Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun memalingkan wajah nya.

"bukan urusan mu, jangan berlagak seperti kau kenal aku."

"ah tentu saja aku mengenal dirimu, kau teman sekelas ku kan" ujar Chanyeol .

"aku tidak punya teman, urusi urusan mu sendiri" balas Baekhyun kasar.

Chanyeol sempat gemas dengan namja yang ada di hadapan nya sekarang ini. Chanyeol sedang memikirkan cara agar dia dapat berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"baek.." saat Chanyeol ingin menyapa Baekhyun, sebuah bus berhenti di hadapan mereka, Baekhyun berdiri lalu berjalan memasuki bus tersebut.

Chanyeol langsung ikut masuk ke dalam bus itu. Dan dia melihat ke sekeliling nya, mencoba mencari Baekhyun, dia menyeringai saat mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi belakang sendirian. Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak perduli dengan kedatangan Chanyeol, dia tampak sibuk bergulat dengan pemikiran nya yang kalut.

Teringat kembali masa-masa indah nya bersama dengan Sunny.

***Flashback***

Baekhyun dan Sunny sedang berada di padang rumput yang luas, Baekhyun mengejar Sunny, berpura-pura seperti seorang penculik.

"haha….haha oppa, jangan kejar aku"

"akan ku tangkap kau gadis manis, hehehehe"

Sunny berhenti "ah aku lelah oppa, kita istirahat dulu" lalu Sunny merebahkan dirinya di rumput yang hijau.

Baekhyun meperlambat langkah nya dan ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Sunny.

"oppa" panggil Sunny manja.

"hmm…?"

"oppa cinta tidak dengan aku?"

Baekhyun bangkit lalu menopang kepalanya menggunakan tangan kanan nya "pertanyaan macam apa itu?, sudah pasti oppa sangat mencintai mu"

"hehe, aku hanya bertanya, aku pun sangat mencintai oppa, jangan pernah meninggalkan ku ya oppa"

"ia tentu saja chaggi" jawab Baekhyun sambil mencolek hidung Sunny.

Sunny tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, lama mereka berpandangan, saling bertukar rasa hangat melalui pandangan.

Baekhyun memajukan wajah nya, mencoba mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Sunny menutup mata merasakan hembusan napas Baekhyun di wajah nya yang terasa hangat.

Chup… mereka berciuman dengan mesra, saling menempelan bibir untuk menyalurkan rasa sayang, ciuman yang sangat lembut tanpa ada nya tuntutan dari masing-masing pihak.

***Flashback off***

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meneteskan air mata nya, saat dia mengingat kenangan indah nya bersama Sunny, memang tak ada habis nya kenangan indah mereka berdua. Tetapi sekarang dia yakin hari-hari akan terasa berbeda tanpa Sunny, orang yang sangat dicintai nya. Dia memang namja tapi dia juga tidak sanggup melawan rasa sakit seperti ini.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menangis merasakan sedikit iba. Dia paham betul apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini, sebagai seorang mata-mata yang handal dia sudah banyak belajar tentang ekspresi seseorang.

"apakah aku mengganggu mu Baekhyun-shi ?, jika aku mengganggu mu aku akan pergi" ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol merutuki diri nya sendiri,kKenapa dia bisa melemah karena melihat air mata Baekhyun.

"….." lama Baekhyun diam sehingga Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun memang terganggu dengan keberadaan dirinya, Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menjauh dari Baekhyun. Sebelum Chanyeol merasakan genggaman di tangan nya, "tidak, kau tidak mengganggu ku".

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum, dia kembali duduk. Lampu hijau pertama pikirnya

"maafkan aku jika aku lancang Baekhyun-shi, jika aku boleh tahu, mengapa kau terlihat bersedih" Tanya Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

"…." Baekhyun kembali diam.

"ah..maafkan aku, jika kau tak ingin cerita tak apa, aku tahu kita tidak saling kenal"

"aku sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah itu, maafkan aku jika aku kasar denganmu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Baekhyun akhirnya mau bicara.

"ah..mian, aku mengerti, aku rasa kita perlu berkenalan kembali" ucap Chanyeol.

"nama ku Park Chanyeol, siapa nama mu?"

"Byun Baekhyun" jawab Baekhyun.

"nah Baekhyun-shi karena kita sudah kenal, maka kita menjadi teman sekarang" ucap Chanyeol seenaknya lalu tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

"hanya karena kau tahu nama seseorang, bukan berarti kau bisa berteman dengan mereka" jawab Baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

"haha…arraseo arraseo, nah Baekhyun-shi, boleh kah aku memanggil mu Baekhyun?"

"hmm…" jawab Baekhyun mengangguk. Baekhyun merasa nyaman dekat dengan Chanyeol, ia rasa Chanyeol orang baik-baik. Ya hanya perasaan nya saja.

"Baekhyun-ah, kemana kau pulang ?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

**The Secret Box**

Tok…tok..tok

"come in"

"excuse me Mr. Steven, _Boss _is calling you" ucap seorang yeoja bersurai pirang menyampaikan perintah kepada seorang namja tampan .

"ah ya, thank you" ucap Steven.

Steven pun berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan di ujung lantai 8 bangunan ini. Terlihat sebuah pintu berwarna hitam bercorak emas membentuk gambar dua buah pistol yang menyilang. Di sisi kanan dan kiri terdapat dua orang namja berperawakan tinggi besar yang terlihat seperti patung.

Dua namja tadi menunduk seraya membukakan pintu untuk Steven. Steven merasa sedikit gugup, sangat jarang _boss_ nya memanggil Steven dan bicara secara langsung. Steven melangkah masuk keruangan yang didominasi warna hitam.

"take a seat please" ujar seseorang diyakini adalah _boss, _seseorang yang memanggil nya.

Steven langsung duduk di hadapan sang _boss_.

"do you know, why I'm calling you ?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have any idea _boss"_

_Boss _melempar selembar foto ke meja di hadapan Steven.

"who's him?" seperti nya _boss_ adalah seseorang dengan tipikal _to-the-point ._

"siwon" gumam Steven setelah melirik foto tadi.

"he's siwon, and I'm sure you're already know about him, aren't you?" Steven mengangguk menandakan dia mengetahui sosok namja yang ada di dalam foto itu.

"yes, I'm sorry _boss,_ what's happen to him?" Steven bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"he's runaway, and how can he escape from you guys?, do you have something to explain?"

Badan Steven mengeras, bagaimana sampai dia tidak tahu 'sandera' nya tersebut melarikan diri. "_shit" _umpat nya dalam hati.

"I'm sorry _boss_, I'll get him back as fast as I can" ucap Steven tanpa berani memandang ke arah pria di hadapan nya.

"don't make me disappoint Steven".

Steven bergidik ngeri saat mendengar perkataan sang _boss_,

"yes _boss"_

"you may leave now"

Steven beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkan tikus itu lepas" Pikir Steven.

**The Secret Box**

Saat ini Kris sedang berendam di dalam bathup berukuran besar. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa stress yan melanda dirinya.

Terlihat gumpalan-gumpalan uap dari air di dalam bathup besar itu.

"ah… kapan terakhir kali aku berendam seperti ini ? 2 bulan..ah 3 bulan yang lalu, pantas saja pikiran ku kalang kabut" ucap Kris kepada udara.

Kris memejamkan mata nya, dia teringat dengan seseorang, seseorang yang sangat berarti dihidup nya.

"mom, apa kabar mu di sana, aku sangat merindukan mu, hidup terasa berat setelah kau pergi"

***Flashback***

Seorang anak berumur 9 tahun terlihat berlari memasuki sebuah rumah sakit.

Tak perduli dengan rasa sakit yang menerpa perut nya karena berlari tanpa henti dari sekolahnya yang berjarak 6 KM dari rumah sakit tempat dia berlari sekarang. Berkali-kali dia menbrak orang yang sedang berlalu alang, tanpa memperdulikan makian orang dia tetap berlari. Hingga dia memperlambat langkah kakinya, dan langsung membuka sebuah ruangan bertuliskan "793".

Orang-orang yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut sontak mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah pintu. Anak itu langsung berlari mendekati kasur. Dilihat nya lah sebuah selimut putih membalut seseorang. Anak itu menarik kasar selimut itu dan melihat ke arah seorang yeoja cantik yang tidur dengan tenang. "mom.. mom, bangun, jangan bercanda bangun mom, ini Kris, mom…mom" Kris mengguncang tubuh sang ibu yang sudah tak berdaya dengan penuh emosi.

"mom….hiks…jangan tinggalkan aku…aku mohon kembali…hiks..MOM!" teriak Kris penuh emosi,

"Kris sudah. Ibumu sudah tenang, tabahkan dirimu" terlihat seorang namja paruh baya sedang menenangkan Kris.

"_Fuqin, _kau bodoh, kenapa kalian membiarkan mom pergi.. hiks…._" _

"sudahlah hyung, kita semua bersedih atas kepergian mom" ucap seorang bocah kecil berusia 8 tahun.

"DIAM KAU!, memang nya kau tahu apa, kau hanya anak pungut!" kali ini emosi Kris sangat meluap-luap.

"Kris, jaga bicara mu, kita semua sedang bersedih sekarang, bukan hanya dirimu!" ucap namja paruh baya tadi.

"DIAM Kau, aku benci dengan mu _Fuqin_, Aku benci kalian semua !" kris berlari keluar dari ruangan.

Sekumpulan orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tak mampu menahan tangis mereka.

"darling, kenapa kau meninggalkan aku, kau bahkan mendahului ibu mu ini" terlihat seorang yeoja lansia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Dokter menutup kembali kain putih tadi. Masih terdengar isak tangis dari kamar itu.

Sementara itu Kris sedang menangis di atap rumah sakit ini.

"hiks…mom..hiks.."

***Flashback Off***

"aku bahkan tak sempat melihat saat terakhir mom, betapa menyedihkan nya diriku" gumam Kris.

BRAKK…

Kris terlonjak kaget, terdengar suara pecahan kaca di ruang tengah. Kris mengambil bathrobe nya dan dia berjinjit mendekati pintu, berdiri di samping pintu kamar mandi itu.

"_sepertinya tidak ada orang, kau periksa di sana, aku periksa di sini"_ Kris dapat mendengar pembicaraan dua orang di luar.

Kris berpikir cepat, sesaat sebelum pintu terbuka. Seorang namja yang menggunakan penutup wajah terlihat memeriksa kamar mandi. Dan Nihil.

"_di sini tak ada siapa-siapa" _teriak namja tadi kepada teman nya,

"_di sini pun nihil",_

"_mungkin mereka sedang keluar"_

"_kita kembali"_

Kris menunggu lama sebelum dia keluar, memastikan keadaan aman. Di lihat nya kaca yang menjadi pembatas ruangan dan balkon pecah.

Sebenarnya Kris bisa saja keluar dan langsung melawan musuh nya tadi. Hanya saja dia tak akan tahu tujuan mereka sampai-sampai memasuki apartement nya. Memang pemikiran yang sangat jenius dari seorang Wu Yi Fan.

To be continued…..

Wahh…chingu udah ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang ngejar kris dan chanyeol?. Bagaimana chingudeul ?, dapatkah mencerna jalan cerita ini?. Kris memang masih tak mau mengakui perasaan nya, chanbaek nya udah shadow bikin tuh, Shadow memang sengaja memasukan beberapa scene dari orang yang berbeda-beda. Shadow harap chingudeul suka dengan cerita ini. Dan shadow juga perlu kritik dan saran dari chingudeul, but no bash. Kamshamida buat yang udah ngeriew, And at last, mind if review ?


	7. Part 7 - Second Step !

**Title : The Secret Box**

**Part : 7 (Second Step)**

**Length : 7/?**

**Author : ShadowCrush**

**Genre : Romance - Drama - Crime **

**Rate : M **

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao, And Other Cast **

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to God, Their Self, I Just owned the Story**

**Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, violence, strong language, typo(s), death chara.**

Preview :

BRAKK…

Kris terlonjak kaget, terdengar suara pecahan kaca di ruang tengah. Kris mengambil bathrobe nya dan dia berjinjit mendekati pintu, berdiri di samping pintu kamar mandi itu.

"_kau periksa di sana, aku periksa di sini"_ Kris dapat mendengar pembicaraan dua orang di luar.

Kris berpikir cepat, sesaat sebelum pintu terbuka. Seorang namja yang menggunakan penutup wajah terlihat memeriksa kamar mandi. Dan Nihil.

"_di sini tak ada siapa-siapa" _teriak namja tadi kepada teman nya,

"_di sini pun nihil",_

"_mungkin mereka sedang keluar"_

"_kita kembali"_

Kris menunggu lama sebelum dia keluar, memastikan keadaan aman. Di lihat nya kaca yang menjadi pembatas ruangan dan balkon pecah.

Sebenarnya Kris bisa saja keluar dan langsung melawan musuh nya tadi. Hanya saja dia tak akan tahu tujuan mereka sampai-sampai memasuki apartement nya. Memang pemikiran yang sangat jenius dari seorang Wu Yi Fan.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Secret Box**

Chanyeol berjalan di lorong menuju kamar apartment nya, badan nya terasa lelah karena mengantar -mengikuti- Baekhyun sampai ke rumah nya, Chanyeol merogoh kunci apartment nya yang berupa kartu dari dalam sakunya, digesekan nya kartu tadi ke pintu kayu berwarna hitam dan putih.

Ketika Chanyeol baru saja membuka pintu, matanya langsung ter_autofocus_ kearah ruang tengah, rasa bingung dan kaget menghinggapi dirinya, dilihat nya Kris yang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan laptop dan kaca yang pecah di belakang nya.

Chanyeol mendekat sambil menatap heran pada Kris, yang ditatap bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"apa ?" Tanya Kris

"apa nya yang apa ?, what's the fucking happens in here ?" tunjuk Chanyeol ke arah kaca itu.

"ada dua orang yang masuk kesini tadi, seperti nya mereka mencari sesuatu".

Chanyeol tampak berpikir, "bagaimana mereka bisa masuk kesini ?, ini kan lantai 7. Mencari sesuatu ?, kau tak apa-apa kan ?"

"mana ku tahu bagaimana cara mereka masuk kesini, dan memang nya aku terlihat seperti orang yang terluka ?" Kris kembali melihat laptop nya , mengacuhkan Chanyeol.

"aissh….setidaknya kan kau bisa membersihkan pecahan kaca ini, aku berharap kau ditusuk oleh orang-orang tadi" ucap Chanyeol.

"jangan menganggu ku".

"ah…you bastard".

Chanyeol pun terpaksa membersihkan serpihan kaca yang bertebaran di lantai. Bagaimana dengan Kris ?, ah namja itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya Mengutak-atik laptop nya.

Bulan semakin menunjukan kekuasaan nya pada dunia, dan bintang yang mendominasi langit pada malam hari yang terasa dingin itu.

**The Secret Box**

"hah…ah lepaskan aku, kau brengsek apa yang kau lakukan!"

"tenanglah manis, kita akan bersenang-senang, nikmati saja"

Terlihat seorang remaja berumur sekitar 13 tahun sedang ditindah oleh seorang namja paruh baya.

"kau tahu, kau itu terlihat sangat menggairahkan, aku tak sabar ingin melahap mu" ucap namja paruh baya itu.

"kau brengsek, lepaskan aku, atau aku akan teriak" berontak remaja itu.

"berteriaklah sekeras mungkin, tak akan ada yang mendengarkan mu".

Remaja itu ingin memberontak, tetapi dia tak berdaya, badan nya terasa lemas karena sentuhan namja paruh baya tersebut.

"tenanglah, kau akan menikmati ini, rileks saja"

Remaja tadi memejamkan matanya, sekarang dia merasa emosinya sungguh campur aduk. Dia hanya berdoa semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

Saat dia membuka mata, dia menyadari bahwa ada sebuah besi tak jauh darinya, remaja itu berusaha menggapai besi itu, saat tangan nya menyentuh besi tadi. Dia memukulkan besi itu tepat di kepala namja paruh baya tadi. Membuat namja paruh baya itu terhuyung, remaja tadi melayangkan kembali besi tadi ke kepala namja itu berulang kali, tenggelam dalam emosi.

Dia tersadar setelah melihat namja di hadapan nya tak membalas atau bergeming sedikit pun, didekati nya namja itu, remaja itu tak melihat pergerakan sama sekali, disentuh nya dada kiri namja tadi, tak ada tanda-tanda degup jantung, didekatkan nya jari telunjuk nya ke hidung namja tersebut, tak ada hembusan nafas.

Remaja tadi membelalakan matanya,dia tahu bahwa dia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang salah, dia membunuh seseorang. Pikirannya kalang kabut, dia tak tau harus berbuat apa, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berlari meninggalkan tubuh namja paruh baya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

….

"Hahh….hahh" Tao terbangun dari tidurnya, dadanya terasa sesak.

"hahh…mimpi itu lagi" gumam nya. Tao teringat kejadian yang sangat buruk baginya,yang selalu menghantui nya hampir setiap kali dia tidur.

Tao beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya.

Tao melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 5.30 AM.

Tao sudah tahu atas kepergian Siwon dari apartment nya, saat Tao pulang dari sekolah kemarin, dia mendapati apartement nya yang sepi, Tao menemukan sebuah surat di atas meja, surat Siwon untuknya.

Tao berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dia mendudukan diri di sofa. Memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, ingatan nya tentang kejadian yang sangat buruk baginya terus saja menghantui dirinya, dia sangat ingin membuang jauh ingatan tentang kejadian itu. Kejadian yang menimpa nya saat berumur 13 tahun yang membuat Tao trauma. Tao menyalakan TV nya, menggonta-ganti channel TV.

**The Secret Box**

Matahari kembali menyinari dunia dengan sinarnya, pagi hari yang cerah suara burung berkicau saling bershutan, jalanan disetiap sudut ibukota Negara Korea Selatan ini sudah mulai menampakan aktivitasnya, tak terkecuali sebuah Jalanan di sudut kota Seoul yang terlihat sudah mulai ramai.

"ya.. Byun Baekhyun, tunggu aku"

"kau ini lambat sekali, lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa, aku tak ingin gelar 'murid teladan' ku tercemari" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang berlari di jalan. Mereka berdua hampir terlambat.

"kau pikir ini salah siapa?, kita terlambat karena dirimu yang menyempatkan diri membeli komik itu" ucap Kyungsoo menyalahkan Baekhyun.

"ah mian…mian, kajja kita harus cepat" Baekhyun pun berlari mendahului Kyungsoo yang masih kelelahan.

Kyungsoo sempat berpikir perubahan sifat Baekhyun yang sangat kontras.

"seingat ku kemarin, anak itu sedang dilanda gemuruh emosi, kenapa sekarang dia terlihat sangat damai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, apakah dia mengidap penyakit _bipolar dissorter ?"_ pikir Baekhyun.

"cepatlah crazy-soo, kau seperti siput" teriak Baekhyun yang sudah jauh meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"tak apalah, ini malah lebih baik" pikir Kyungsoo lagi, Kyungsoo pun berlari menyusul Baekhyun.

….

**SIHS**_**,**_ **7.15 AM**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai di sekolah sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Sekarang mereka berada di dalam kelas sedang mengobrol, terlihat kericuhan di dalam kelas itu. Ada yang sedang bermain kartu, bernyanyi tak jelas, bermain laptop, mengutak-atik handpone, membaca komik, berdandan, menggosip, sampai yang paling iyuh.. mengupil.

"kau terlihat berbeda hari ini?, tak seperti kemarin" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang sedang membaca komik yang dibelinya pagi tadi.

"maksud mu ?" Baekhyun balik bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya.

"maksud ku, kau terlihat lebih 'damai' dibanding kemarin, ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?" tekan Kyungsoo pada kata 'damai'.

"haha, apakah aku terlihat begitu, aku rasa biasa-biasa saja, tak ada yang berbeda".

Jawaban macam apa itu pikir Kyungsoo, hal yang sangat jelas terlihat.

"tell me, apakah kau mendapatkan undian piring cantik?, sampai-sampai kau berubah 360 derajat" ledek Kyungsoo.

"haha, kau ini aneh-aneh saja, tidak ada yang spesial, yang lalu biarlah berlalu, kita harus menghadap ke depan Kyungsoo-ah" ucap Baekhyun bijak.

"cih, sok bijaksana sekali kau, dari mana kau mengkopi kata-kata itu ?

"hahaha"

"pertanyaan ku belum terjawab Mr. Baekhyun" Kyungsoo menagih jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab.

"ah aku malas membahasnya Kyungsoo-ah, pada intinya aku sedang senang, memangnya kau mau melihat aku seperti kemarin lagi?" jawab Baekhyun

"cih…up to u" cibir Kyungsoo.

Pintu kelas bagian belakang terbuka, terlihat sosok manusia tinggi yang masuk lalu berjalan menuju ke kursi nya.

"hei stupid, where have u been?, why so late" ucap Sehun kepada manusia tinggi itu.

"shut up!, aku harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan, untuk aku dan manusia brengsek itu" jawab Chanyeol ketus.

Sehun yang mengerti kepada siapa perkataan Chanyeol tadi hanya terkekeh pelan.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol, sosok yang membuat dirinya kembali senang. Chanyeol yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan oleh Baekhyun langsung melihat kearah Baekhyun, mata mereka saling bertemu, Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun balik tersenyum.

Sreek..bunyi pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka, sosok yeoja berperawakan tambun memasuki ruangan tersebut, ruangan yang tadinya ribut menjadi sunyi seketika.

Seorang namja berkulit kecoklatan berdiri lalu mengucapkan salam yang diikuti oleh siswa yang lain.

"selamat pagi juga anak-anak, sekarang kumpulkan tugas kalian kemarin di depan" ucap yeoja itu sambil meletakan tas yang dibawanya ke atas meja.

"Ommo" pekik Chanyeol. Sehun menatap kearah Chanyeol.

"mworaggo hyung ?" Tanya Sehun.

"aku belum mengerjakannya itu" Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya.

"ya Sehun, aku meniru milik mu nya hehe" ujar Chanyeol merayu Sehun, sambil mengeluarkan aegyo nya.

Sehun berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan langsung berjalan kedepan mengumpulkan buku tugas nya, Sehun berbalik menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"brengsek kau" Chanyeol berbicara tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Kim songsaenim yang melihat gelagat Chanyeol, langsung membuka suara.

"yang merasa tidak mengerjakan, silahkan tunggu di luar" ucap Kim songsaenim, yang lebih terdengar seperti ancaman.

Chanyeol dengan ragu-ragu mengangkat tangannya.

"kau, silahkan keluar, ada lagi yang lain?, mengaku lah sebelum saya memeriksa buku-buku ini"

Terlihat seseorang pun mengangkat tangan, rupanya Baekhyun.

"ommo, kau juga Baekhyun-shi ?, ada apa dengan mu ?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Kim songsaenim merasa aneh, karena jarang-jarang –hampir tidak pernah- sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak mengerjakan tugas.

"ah kalau begitu kalian berdua silahkan tunggu di luar sampai jam mengajar saya selesai".

"ne songsaenim, permisi" jawab mereka koor.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari dalam kelas dan berjalan di lorong sekolah.

"aku tau kalau kau pasti sudah mengerjakan tugas mu Baekhyun-ah" ucap Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

"hm…anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih ku karena kau menemani aku kemarin" jawab Baekhyun.

"haha, arraseo, sebenarnya kau tak perlu melakukan ini tapi aku menghargainya, dan sekarang dimana kita harus menunggu ?" Tanya Chanyeol

"hmm…kita pergi ke atap saja, di sana tempat yang bagus untuk 'orang-orang seperti kita'" ucap Baekhyun terkekeh

"haha..kau ini, baiklah kajja"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menaiki tangga dan menuju ke atap.

**The Secret Box**

Bunyi bell pertanda kegiatan belajar mengajar untuk hari ini dihentikan, terdengar diseluruh penjuru SIHS, terlihat murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing, tak terkecuali Kris.

Terlihat sosok Kris yang sedang berjalan di lorong kelas, sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui headphone berwarna hitam yang terpasang di telinga nya.

"Someone call the doctor neuga nal butjapgo malhejwo, Sarangeun byeong jungdok overdose Sigani jinalsurok tongjeneun himdeurejyeo Jeomjeom gipsukhi ppajyeganda eo~" Kris menyanyikan lagu yang didengarkan nya sekarang.

"Wu Yi Fan-shi"

Kris berbalik saat merasa namanya dipanggil, terlihat seorang yeoja bertubuh ramping dan menggunakan kacamata, yang Kris yakini adalah seorang guru muda di sekolah ini.

"ye songsaenim ?" tanya Kris

"ikut saya ke kantor BP sekarang" ucap yeoja itu, seraya berlalu di hadapan Kris.

"kenapa lagi ini" pikir kris

….

Kantor BP yang sepi dan hanya dihuni oleh dua orang sekarang ini., karena sekarang sudah jam pulang.

"kau tahu apa kesalahan mu Wu Yi Fan-shi ?" Tanya guru muda itu.

Kris mengerutkan dahi nya pertanda bingung, Kris merasa dirinya tidak melakukan pelanggaran apapun.

"mohon maaf songsaenim, saya tidak tahu" ucap Kris.

Yeoja itu mendekati Kris, lalu berjalan memutari kursi yang diduduki Kris seraya mengusap pundak Kris.

"seorang siswa yang berani masuk ke dalam sebuah club malam dan 'making out' dengan seorang yeoja" ucap yeoja itu.

Kris mengerti apa maksud yeoja itu, tapi Kris berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"maksud songsaenim?"

Guru muda itu terlihat mengusapkan tangan nya semakin intens ke bahu Kris.

"jangan pura-pura bodoh, kita belum menyelesaikan 'permainan' kita malam itu" ucap yeoja itu di telinga kanan Kris sambil mendesah.

"maaf songsaenim, saya tidak mengerti apa maksud anda, dan apa yang anda lakukan ini akan saya laporkan ke komite sekolah"

"jangan munafik Kris, aku tahu kau menginkan hal ini" ucap yeoja itu.

Kris tidak bisa berbohong, memang dia menyukai cara yeoja itu menggoda nya tapi disisi lain dia tidak ingin macam-macam.

Kris bangkit berdiri dan bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan itu, tetapi sebuah tangan yeoja itu menahan nya, dan dalam hitungan detik Kris merasakan bibir nya bertemu dengan bibir guru muda itu.

"anda telah membangunkan seorang naga SONGSAENIM" Kris memberi penekanan sambil menyeringai.

"aku sangat takut" ledek yeoja itu.

Kris menghempaskan yeoja itu kedinding , Kris mengapit yeoja itu dan meletakan kedua tangannya di samping kepala yeoja itu. mereka melanjutkan aksi yang sempat tertunda tadi, Kris mengelus dada yeoja itu.

"ah~" desah yeoja itu, yang membuat libido Kris bergejolak.

Kris mengalihkan ciumannya ke arah leher yeoja itu. Mencium, menggigit dan menghisap. Ketiga hal itu yang dilakukan Kris sekarang.

Kris mengangkat paha yeoja itu dan mengelusnya, Kris masih melakukan aksinya sampai terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka.

Kreek….

"songsaenim, apakah anda memanggil saya ta…upps maaf menganggu kalian, permisi" ucap namja itu seraya berbalik dan menutup pintu.

Kris dan yeoja itu sangat kaget, sontak mereka langsung membenahi penampilan mereka yang berantakan.

"Kris-shi"

"maafkan saya songsaenim, permisi" ucap Kris memotong perkataan yeoja itu dan langsung pergi.

…..

Setelah berada di luar Kris langsung berlari mengejar namja yang memergoki nya tadi, Tao.

"kemana dia" pikir Kris saat berlari, dia melihat-lihat kesekeliling akhirnya Kris menemukan Tao, Kris langsung berlari mengejar Tao yang dilihatnya memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka, dilihatnya Kris masuk melalui pintu ruangan itu, tetapi Tao tidak perdulu, dia kembali melakukan pemanasan.

"maafkan aku" ucap Kris langsung.

Tao menatap heran kepada Kris. "bicara apa kau?, untuk apa kau minta maaf padaku?, memangnya kau ada salah denganku?"

Kris tersadar bahwa dia baru saja mengucapkan hal yang aneh, Kris merasa malu.

"ah, mian maksud ku tolong jangan beritahu hal tadi kepada orang lain" ucap Kris memelas.

"ya, tenang saja, lagipula itu hak mu, aku tak perduli, sekarang tolong tinggalkan aku"

"kamshamidda, sekali lagi aku mohon jangan beritahu kepada orang lain" sebenarnya Kris tidak terlalu perduli dengan masalah tadi, hanya saja dia mencari-cari kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Tao.

"ya, kau ini cerewet sekali, cepat pergi dari sini!" ucap Tao kasar.

"ah..ne jeongmal kamshamidda, aku pergi dulu, bye Tao-shi" pamit Kris.

Biasanya Kris akan langsung menghabisi orang yang berani berkata dengan nada kasar padanya. Tapi kali ini jangankan untuk menghabisi Tao, sadar pun tidak dengan perkataan Tao yang kasar.

**The Secret Box**

Kris dan Chanyeol berada di rumah Sehun, mereka sedang duduk dan memperhatikan Sehun yang mengotak-atik komputer berukuran sedang dan beberapa hardware di hadapan mereka.

"aku masih saja heran, anak ini punya otak yang dengan terpaksa aku katakan jenius" ucap Chanyeol kepada Kris.

"tidak seperti dirimu yang idiot hyung" sehun mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu mayat" jawab Chanyeol.

"tentu saja, mengingat terakhir kali kita berdebat kau mati kutu melawan ku" ledek Sehun.

"diamlah dan kerjakan tugas mu" ucap Chanyeol.

Kris hanya diam sambil memainkan smartphonenya, tak mau mencampuri pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Sehun adalah seorang cracker yang sangat handal, dia adalah salah satu anggota Red Dragon yang sangat dibanggakan. Sehun bergabung di Red Dragon ketika berumur 16 tahun, saat itu dia sedang mencoba menembus informasi dari jaringan Red Dragon, tetapi aksinya digagalkan oleh seorang cracker Red Dragon pada masa itu yang berinisial K.K, dia akhirnya direkrut secara langsung oleh ayah Kris atas rekomendasi dari cracker K.K itu, pada awalnya Sehun menolak dan takut, tetapi setelah dia diajak –dipaksa- oleh Red Dragon ke laboraturium komputer milik Red Dragon, akhirnya dia mau.

Sekarang Sehun sedang mencoba menembus jaringan pemerintah, dia akan mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang seluk beluk museum tempat ayah Baekhyun bekerja, dari sistem kerjanya, alur kerja, pengamanan, sampai jam berapa buka dan tutup nya museum tersebut.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah layar, dia bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Chanyeol berpikir "mungkin aku memang tak terlahir dengan otak yang jenius".

Bebarapa menit Sehun berkutat dengan kegiatannya.

"gotcha !, done." Ucap Sehun setelah berhasil medapatkan tujuan mereka, sontak Kris dan Chanyeol memandang kearah layar.

"bagus Sehun, kalian pelajari semuanya, kita selangkah lebih dekat sekarang" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum.

"eh hyung, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"tetap dekati dia, cari tahu lebih banyak tentang pribadi ayahnya"

"yes captain"

**The Secret Box**

Baekhyun baru tiba di rumahnya beberapa saat yang lalu, rumah –sebenarnya mansion- Baekhyun terbilang sangat megah, terlihat dari luar saja sudah sangat artistik, pagarnya yang terbuat dari beton berwarna putih menambah kesan elegant, rumah Baekhyun terkesan seperti sebuah museum ketimbang rumah untuk tempat tinggal, mungkin karena ayah Baekhyun seseorang yang sangat mencintai seni, pemandangan di dalam rumah pun tidak jauh dari kata artistik, tangga besar yang berbentuk spiral penghubung lantai dasar dan lantai dua, tepat pada ujung tangga terdapat lukisan karya maestro terkenal _Leonardo Da Vinci _yang berjudul _The Last Supper _dengan ukura m, suasana rumah Baekhyun terlihat sangat sepi, hanya Nampak beberpa maid sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kamar nya di lantai dua.

Saat dia hendak menaiki tangga terdengar suara seorang namja yang berumur sekitar 50 tahunan.

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun langsung berjalan kearah sumber suara.

"dari mana saja kau ?" Tanya namja itu.

"aku bersama eomma" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Namja tadi menghela napas panjang "kau tahu, aku memang memberi mu kebebasan, oleh sebab itulah aku tidak menyuruh _bodyguard_ selalu mengiringi mu dan mereka hanya mengawasi dirimu dari jauh"

"aku rindu pada eomma, memangnya salah aku pergi ke rumah eomma, aku merasa nyaman disana ketimbang harus terkurung disini !" jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit kasar.

"appa menyayangi mu nak, oleh sebab itu appa tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada dirimu, ini semua demi kebaikan kita !"

"demi kebaikan kita ?, appa hanya memikirkan apa yang menjadi urusan appa, appa menyayangi ku ?, kalau memang appa menyayangi ku appa harusnya mengerti diriku, jangan hanya memakai keegoisan appa !"

"Byun Baekhyun !, kau tahu seberapa besar beban yang appa tanggung," ucap namja itu dengan marah

"aku tak perduli, sudahlah aku lelah" Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari hadapan ayahnya menuju ke kamarnya.

"YA BYUN BAEKHYUN !" teriak ayah Baekhyun yang tak dihiraukan sama sekali olehnya.

Sudah seminggu lebih Baekhyun tak pulang ke rumah nya –rumah ayahnya-, Baekhyun pergi ke rumah ibunya. Jika bukan karena ibunya yang menyuruh Baekhyun pulang ke rumah ayahnya, dia tak akan mau pulang ke rumah ayahnya yang bagai penjara. Kehidupan Baekhyun tidak seindah yang dilihat orang, ayah dan ibunya berpisah saat Baekhyun berumur 13 tahun, sejak kejadian itulah dia berubah drastis, dari yang tadinya orang yang sangat ramah dan riang menjadi seseorang yang sangat dingin dan tertutup.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur, Baekhyun memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya, pikirannya melayang kesana kemari.

"aku lelah dengan semua ini, sembunyi dan terus sembunyi dari sesuatu yang tidak pasti" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya tertuju kepada seorang yeoja yang pernah menjadi kekasih hatinya. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan memandangi foto-foto dia dan Sunny.

"Sunny, semua terasa lebih berat setelah kita berpisah"

Karena rasa lelah yang melanda dirinya, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, meratapi kehidupannya yang menyedihkan.

To Be Continued….

ANNYYYEOOOOONGG CHINGUUDEUL, Shadow balik lagi nih setelah sekian lama membuat chingu menunggu, bagaimana chingu ceritanya ?, membuat penasaran ?, hehehe, keep reading yah. Hargai kerja keras seseorang, tinggalkan jejak ya chingu ^^, kritik dan sarannya ditunggu.


	8. Part 8 - Third Step !

**Title : The Secret Box**

**Part : 8 (Third Step)**

**Length : 8/?**

**Author : ShadowCrush**

**Genre : Romance - Drama - Crime **

**Rate : M **

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao, And Other Cast **

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to God, Their Self, I Just owned the Story**

**Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, violence, strong language, typo(s), death chara.**

Preview :

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur, Baekhyun memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya, pikirannya melayang kesana kemari.

"aku lelah dengan semua ini, sembunyi dan terus sembunyi dari sesuatu yang tidak pasti" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya tertuju kepada seorang yeoja yang pernah menjadi kekasih hatinya. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan memandangi foto-foto dia dan Sunny.

"Sunny, semua terasa lebih berat setelah kita berpisah"

Karena rasa lelah yang melanda dirinya, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, meratapi kehidupannya yang menyedihkan.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Secret Box**

**Seoul, 8.15 PM**

Suasana kota Seoul yang begitu ramai, kendaraan berlalu lalang kesana kemari, tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan apartment nomor 717 di MSK apartment.

Kris berada di ruang tengah sedang menonton acara yang ada di TV, sedangkan Chanyeol berada di meja makan sedang bertarung dengan makanan yang sangat banyak.

Suara Chanyeol yang begitu ribut membuat Kris kesal.

"hey bastard, bisakah kau makan dengan tenang"

"hah…mhemhang nha henapa ?, khau thidak mahu mahan, ihni ehnak shekali loh (hah…memang nya kenapa ?, kau tidak mau makan, ini enak sekali loh). Ucap Chanyeol dengan mulut yang penuh.

"mendengar mu makan seperti seeekor babi yang kelaparan, membuat selera makan ku hilang"

Chanyeol hanya mendecih sebal kearah Kris, kemudian Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kegiatan nya yang tertunda

"hei yeol, kau sudah menghubungi _Fuqin_ ?"

"bhelum, khau shaja hang thelepon (belum, kau saja yang telepon)"

"ehmm…" Kris beranjak ke kamarnya mengambil smartphone miliknya, mendial nomor ayahnya.

"hallo,_ Fuqin_"

"_Kris, ah..kebetulan kau menelpon, ada perkembangan ?"._

"Ya, kami sudah mengetahui nama ayah Baekhyun dan dimana dia bekerja".

"_nice._ _Kris, Fuqin akan memberi kalian satu job tambahan, kau ingat orang-orang China yang hendak membeli senjata pada kita ?"_

"tentu saja aku ingat, apa yang terjadi ?"

"_kebetulan mereka di Korea, pergilah ke markas, kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan"_

"baiklah"

Kris mematikan sambungan teleponnya, lalu dia berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"hey bastard" ucap Kris kepada Chanyeol yang sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan makannya tadi.

"hah?"

"_Fuqin _menyuruh kita pergi untuk bertransaksi dengan orang-orang China tempo hari".

"orang-orang China yang menyebalkan itu ? ah.. aku sangat tidak suka dengan bau cerutunya" ucap Chanyeol.

"ya, besok lusa kita ke markas, aku akan pergi keluar".

"Chanyeol hanya menggumam pelan, Kris berjalan ke luar apartment nya.

**The Secret Box**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing karena terbangun langsung tanpa aba-aba, dia melihat jam dinding yang tertempel rapi di dinding kamarnya. 8.45 PM.

"selama itukah aku tertidur" ucapnya sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi ingin menyegarkan dirinya dengan mandi, Baekhyun memutar kran pada bathup nya mengisi bathup dengan air panas dan dingin sekaligus.

"besok hari minggu, dan sekarang sabtu malam, kapan aku bisa seperti remaja lain yang menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bermain" ucap Baekhyun lirih sambil menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin.

Baekhyun menanggalkan bajunya satu persatu, menceburkan dirinya ke dalam bathup yang terisi dengan air hangat.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup aroma bunga melati yang keluar dari air hangat di dalam bathup.

"ahh" Baekhyun meringis saat sesuatu di selangkangannya mengeras.

"wah ternyata dirimu sudah bangun 'adik' ku" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri sambil memandang 'adik' nya yang bangun.

Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun langsung memanjakan 'adik' nya yang bangun di saat yang tepat.

**The Secret Box**

Kyuhyun sedang berada di ruangan yang di dominasi warna hitam, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah.

"kau tahu aku tidak suka sebuah kegagalan kyuhyun-ah" ucap seorang namja.

"saya tahu master, maafkan saya".

"huh..kau harus mendapatkan informasi tentang kotak itu secepatnya, aku tidak perduli dengan cara apa kau mendapatkannya, lenyapkan semua yang menghalangi".

Kyuhyun meneguk liurnya sendiri, dia merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakkan dari namja yang duduk dihadapan dirinya.

"ne.._master_ Jaejoong, akan saya urus semuanya, permisi" ucap kyuhyun lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan dia sedang menyumpah serapah kepada orang-orang yang diperintahkannya dan seseorang datang mengiiringi dirinya di samping.

"dasar Lay dan Changmin sialan, kenapa semua orang yang kuperintahkan tidak ada yang becus" ucap Kyuhyun.

"haha..tenang lah hyung"

"kau juga Suho brengsek, sampai sekarang aku tidak melihat mu berusaha melenyapkan Tao"

"tenanglah hyung, semua sudah ku rencanakan" jawab Suho.

"aku harap seperti itu, karena jika tidak aku berjanji saat itulah kau terakhir kali melihat matahari" ancam Kyuhyun.

"ahahahah….Arraseo"

**The Secret Box**

**Seoul, 10.45 PM**

Langit di luar terlihat begitu hitam pekat, bintang-bintang menyinari bumi dengan cahayanya, jalanan terlihat sangat sepi, dan terlihat seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dan tegap sedang memarkirkan motornya di seberang supermarket. Namja yang kita kenal dengan nama Huang Zi Tao. Tao masuk ke dalam supermarket yang buka 24 jam itu. Tak jauh dari supermarket dua pasang mata tengah mengintai dirinya.

Tao mengambil trolly lalu berjalan kearah tumpukan barang-barang yang dijual supermarket itu. Diambilnya beberapa buah snack, bahan makanan, minuman dan beberapa perlengkapan lainya. Tao berjalan kearah kasir dan membayar semua barang belanjaannya, setelah selesai melakukan pembayaran Tao mengambil barang belanjaan nya yang dibungkus dalam dua buah kantong plastik besar, dan berjalan keluar.

"berat sekali, memang nya tadi aku beli apa saja?" monolog Tao.

Tao berjalan kearah motor sport nya yang diparkirkannya di seberang jalan tadi, ketika dia berjalan Tao merasa seseorang tengah membuntuti nya.

Tao melihat ke arah belakang, "mungkin perasaan ku saja" Tao mengacuhkan perasaannya, saat dia berbalik hendak menuju motornya, dia dikejutkan dengan dua orang namja tinggi yang ada di hadapannya sekarang,

"anyeong ahjussi" ucap tao dan terus berjalan melewati dua orang tadi.

Tao langsung menghindar setelah dia melihat seorang namja yang hendak menangkapnya, sontak dia melepaskan kedua plastik belanjaan nya tadi, Tao langsung berlari menghindari mereka.

Tao bersembunyi dibalik sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam.

"apa yang mereka inginkan dari ku" pikir Tao. Tao melihat kedua namja itu sedang mencarinya.

"kemana dia tadi, cepat sekali larinya"

"cepat cari dia sebelum Suho membunuh kita"

"Suho ?" badan Tao mengeras saat dia mendengar nama itu, seketika emosinya mencuat. Tao langsung berjalan keluar.

"Hei brengsek, sedang mencari seseorang?" teriak Tao dari belakang dua namja tadi.

"itu dia, cepat tangkap dia" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Sebelum sempat mendekati Tao, kedua orang tadi terkejut saat Tao berlari kearah mereka, dan langsung menerjang mereka berdua, dimulailah perkelahian sengit antara Tao dan kedua namja itu.

Tao yang sedang emosi kala dia mendengar nama Suho menyalurkan emosi nya kepada mereka berdua. Salah seorang dari namja tadi sudah dikalahkan Tao, dan sekarang Tao sedang menahan namja yang tersisa.

"katakan padaku dimana Suho" Tao memukul wajah namja itu.

"ah..aduh, aku tidak tahu" namja tadi meringis kesakitan.

"jangan berbohong, atau wajahmu akan ku hancurkan" ucap Tao kasar.

"aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana dia, kami hanya diberi perintah melalui telepon".

"cih…" bugh.. Tao kembali menghajar namja tadi, Suho adalah orang yang sangat ingin dibunuh nya, seseorang yang membuat hidupnya hancur.

Tao terus memukuli namja itu, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar, namja yang satunya mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dan dalam hitungan detik Tao merasakan jarum suntik itu menembus kulit bahu nya.

Tao memegang bagian bahunya lalu mencabut suntikan itu, seketika Tao merasa kepalanya sangat pusing. Tao yakin suntikan tadi adalah obat bius.

Saat konsentrasi Tao sedang buyar, namja yang ditahan Tao tadi membalas memukul Tao, hingga Tao terjatuh.

"rasakan itu kau brengsek" namja tadi kembali menendang Tao dengan brutal.

"jangan sampai kau membunuh nya, Suho ingin dia dalam keadaan hidup" ucap namja satunya.

"jika saja Suho tidak menyuruh kita membawa anak ini hidup-hidup, akan ku remukan kepala anak ini"

Tao merasakan kesadaran nya mulai menghilang, matanya semakin menutup, dan hal terakhir yang Tao lihat adalah seorang namja berambut blonde yang menghajar kedua namja tadi.

**The Secret Box**

Tao meringis kesakitan saat dia mencoba bangun, dan hal pertama yang terlintas di otak nya adalah. "dimana belanjaan ku".

Tao melihat ke sekeliling, dia berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang agak gelap dan hanya lampu tidur di sampingnya. Tao merasa asing dengan kamar itu, dan dia menyadari bahwa itu bukan kamarnya.

"dimana aku ?" pikirnya.

Tao melihat kearah luar kaca yang gelap. Diluar sana terlihat keadaan kota Seoul yang indah, Tao melihat kearah jam yang terletak di atas meja tadi. 8.23 PM.

Cklit, bunyi pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang namja berambut blonde yang ada diingatan Tao terakhir kali sebelum dia pingsan.

"kau sudah bangun ?"

Tao menatap kearah namja blonde yang dia kenali. Sepertinya dia baru saja mandi, terlihat dari dirinya yang hanya menggunakan handuk yang diikatkan dipinggang, badan yang atletisnya terlihat masih basah.

"dimana aku dan kenapa ada kau disini Kris-shi?" Tanya tao.

"ah..kau di apartmentku, tadi malam kau pingsan di parkiran supermarket, kebetulan aku lewat dan melihat mu dikeroyok oleh dua orang"

Kris berjalan kearah lemari pakaian dan mengambil sepotong baju kaos hitam dan celana _training _panjang, lalu memakainya.

"tunggu…tadi malam ?, maksud mu?" Tanya Tao bingung, karena sekarang pun masih malam.

"maksud ku, aku menemukan mu kemarin malam, karena aku tak tahu dimana rumah mu jadi aku membawamu ke sini, kau pingsan seharian penuh" jawab Kris.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, "satu hari penuh?, selama itukah?" pikirnya.

"beberapa hari lalu aku menolong seseorang yang pingsan di jalan, dan membawanya ke apartment ku, dan sekarang hal itu terjadi juga padaku, kejadian macam apa ini?" Tao kembali terpikir.

"apakah kau merasa sudah baikan?" ucap Kris lembut.

"ya, gomawo karena telah menolong ku, aku akan pulang" saat Tao berdiri kakinya terasa sakit.

"ah.." ringis Tao.

"kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Kris cemas.

"kaki ku terasa sakit, mungkin ini efek obat bius itu" jawabnya.

"obat bius ?, kau dibius mereka?" Tanya Kris, Kris benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Tao dibius.

"mungkin saja, kemarin mereka menyuntik ku dengan sesuatu"

"oh.. mungkin obat bius itu bersifat melumpuhkan sementara, jika kau masih merasa masih sakit lebih baik kau beristirahat saja"

"tidak terimakasih, aku tidak ingin merepotkan dirimu lebih dari ini, terimakasih banyak" Tao hendak beranjak kembali, tapi kakinya masih terasa sakit.

Kris yang melihat keadaaan Tao berinisiatif mendekati Tao dan mengangkat kaki Tao keatas ranjang dan memijat lembut kaki Tao.

"kau tidak merepotkanku, aku yang membawa mu kesini saat kau pingsan jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab sampai keadaan mu pulih total, jangan berjalan dulu" ucap Kris lembut

Tao hanya mengangguk dan menerima apa yang Kris lakukan padanya.

"istirahat lah dulu disini, kau belum pulih total, kau ingin makan apa?, kau belum makan dari kemarin" ucap Kris lembut.

Ketika Tao mendengar kata 'makan' tiba-tiba perut nya bereaksi. "kruuk~" bunyi perut Tao. Tao merasa malu tetapi wajahnya yang dingin pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi malunya, Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"gomawo, aku memang sedang lapar, terserah kau saja, yang penting jangan beracun" ucap Tao, kelihatannya Tao tipe orang yang berbicara dulu baru berpikir. Kris hanya tersenyum, "baiklah, tunggu sebentar".

"Kris-shi"

"ne?"

"kau tahu dimana motor dan belanjaan ku?" Tanya Tao.

"ah itu, motor mu ada di basement, aku melihatnya dari surat motor mu, masalah belanjaan aku tidak tahu"

"oh begitu, terimakasih banyak"

"ne…"

Kris berjalan keluar kamar, apartmentnya terlihat sepi karena Chanyeol pergi entah kemana.

Kris menelpon penjual makanan cepat saji.

"yeoboseyoo, aku ingin memesan paket yang cukup untuk 10 orang"

"terserah kau saja, yang penting untuk 10 orang"

"alamat ku di apartment MSK nomor 717, tolong secepatnya"

"kamshamidda" Kris menutup teleponnya.

Hari ini Kris merasa sangat senang, perutnya seperti dipenuhi dengan beribu-ribu kupu-kupu yang menggelitik, jarang-jarang Kris bisa tersenyum seperti ini.

Tao mendengar pembicaraan Kris dengan seseorang diseberang.

…..

Sekitar 20 menit menunggu akhirnya pesanan nya datang. Kris langsung menuju ke kamar, dilihatnya Tao yang sedang melamun.

"Tao-shi, makan ini saja ya, aku takut akan meracuni mu dengan masakan ku" ucap Kris sambil menyodorkan makanan yang dipesannya tadi.

"terimakasih" Tao langsung menyergap makanan di hadapannya, mengisi perut nya yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

Kris hanya memandangi Tao yang sedang makan dengan lucu, Kris kembali tersenyum.

"Kris-shi, jangan memandangi ku seperti itu, kau tidak ingin makan ?" ucap Tao karena merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan Kris.

"ah tidak..makan saja aku sudah kenyang" jawab Kris, sebenarnya dia juga lapar.

"jangan berbohong padaku, bibir mu bergetar, cepat makan" Tao terdengar memerintah Kris.

"baiklah jika kau memaksa" Kris mengambil makanan itu dan ikut makan bersama Tao di atas tempat tidur.

Kegiatan makan mereka terbilang dingin, karena hampir tidak ada percakapan, tetapi Kris merasa sangat senang walaupun keadaan seperti itu.

Setelah selesai, Kris membersihkan bekas makan mereka tadi.

"jika kau lelah, lebih baik kau tidur saja" ucap Kris.

"arraseo, gomawo" Tao pun menarik selimut nya dan berusaha untuk tidur.

Kris berjalan menuju tempat sampah dan membuang sampah bekas makanan mereka tadi, Chanyeol melirik kearah kamar Chanyeol.

"kemana anak itu" pikir Kris.

Terdengar suara rintik-rintik air yang semakin lama semakin deras diluar, langit yang semula cerah sekarang menjadi hitam.

Kris kembali ke kamar, dia melihat Tao yang sedang meringkuk di dalam selimut, Kris berjalan mendekati kasur dan mengambil bantal dia bermaksud tidur di sofa.

"kau mau kemana ?" ucap Tao, membuat Kris sedikit kaget.

"eh..aku tidur di sofa, maaf jika membangunkanmu"

"tidurlah disini, aku merasa tidak enak jika tuan rumah tidur di sofa" ucap Tao.

"tak apa, tidurlah"

"tidak aku memaksa, tidurlah disini temani aku, aku takut nanti malam rasa sakit ku kambuh" ucap Tao, Kris berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

Kris menaiki kasur dan merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Tao, Kris merasa jantungnya berdegup tak jelas, sekilas dia mencium sedikit bau masam yang bercampur aroma mint dari tubuh Tao, tapi Kris suka dengan bau itu, tak lama Kris sudah mengarungi alam mimpinya.

Saat dirasa Kris sudah tertidur Tao bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar, sebenarnya kakinya tidak sakit walaupun saat pertama dia bangun terasa sedikit nyeri. Tao mengambil smartphonenya dan menelpon seseorang, lama Tao menunggu sebelum _linecall_ nya dijawab.

"good night sir, I'm sorry if I disturb you, I've know where's him live"

"it's okay, _where's it?"_

"Mega South Korea apartment, number 717"

"_ok, good job, still watch him"_

"_yes sir"_

Tao memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, dia tersenyum.

"maafkan aku Kris" Tao tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

To Be Contiuned…

Anyyeooooooooong chingudeul, Shadow balik lagi nih dengan chap lanjutannya, wah mian karena lambat ngupdate, dikarenakan kesibukan shadow yang sangat amat teramat *hah*, jadi mohon maafkan shadow ya, dan chap ini udh shadow ekspos sedikit KrisTao moment nya *gregetan sendirian*, buat para readers udah ada yang bisa nebak siapa itu Tao ? _, masih banyak misteri yang belum terpecahkan di ff ini, semoga para readers gak keseleo otak karena membaca dan menebak-nebak jalan cerita ff ini. Dan yang udah ngereview shadow ucapkan hatur nuhun, makasih banyak chingu ({}). Hargai kerja keras seseorang, don't be a silent reader, shadow sangat butuh kritik dan saran dari chingudeul untuk kelangsungan ff ini sekaligus menjadi penyemangat untuk shadow. And at last but not least, review please ^^.


	9. Part 9 - Confused and Complicated

**Title : The Secret Box**

**Part : 9 (Confused and Complicated)**

**Length : 9/?**

**Author : ShadowCrush**

**Genre : Romance - Drama - Crime **

**Rate : M **

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao, And Other Cast **

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to God, Their Self, I Just owned the Story**

**Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, violence, strong language, typo(s), death chara.**

Preview :

Saat dirasa Kris sudah tertidur Tao bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar, sebenarnya kakinya tidak sakit walaupun saat pertama dia bangun terasa sedikit nyeri. Tao mengambil smartphonenya dan menelpon seseorang, lama Tao menunggu sebelum _linecall_ nya dijawab.

"good night sir, I'm sorry if I disturb you, I've know where's him live"

"it's okay, _where's it?"_

"Mega South Korea apartment, number 717"

"_ok, good job, still watch him"_

"_yes sir"_

Tao memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, dia tersenyum.

"maafkan aku Kris" Tao tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Secret Box**

**Seoul, 04.37 AM**

Hujan masih mengguyur kota Seoul, terdengar bunyi bulir-bulir air yang jatuh ke bumi, rasa dingin menyapa seluruh penjuru kota.

Kris menggeliat di atas kasur nya karena merasa kedinginan, dia membuka matanya, Kris merasa dia tidak tidur sendirian dilihat nya kearah samping dan mendapati Tao dan dirinya yang berjarak sekitar 50 cm, Kris melihat Tao masih tertidur seperti anak kecil. Tao memeluk bantal guling dan menyelimuti dirinya.

Kris memandangi wajah Tao dengan intens, Kris tersenyum. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Kris sering sekali tersenyum.

"aku berterima kasih kepada dua orang kemarin, jika bukan karena mereka aku tak akan bisa sedekat ini dengan dirimu" pikir Kris

"eh…apa yang sedang kupikirkan" Kris bingung dengan pemikiran nya sendiri.

"aku rasa aku memang sudah gila, gila karena dirimu" gumam Kris pelan, Kris menyentuh wajah Tao dengan hati-hati, takut membangunkan pemiliknya.

Kris memang sudah gila, dia rasa orientasi seksualnya sudah mengalami permasalahan.

Tao yang merasakan sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya langsung reflek menangkap sesuatu yang menyentuhnya. Tao membuka matanya dan mendapati Kris yang terkejut, Tao melihat tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Kris dengan keras.

"apa yang kau lakukan" Tanya Tao dengan tatapan tajam.

Kris tidak tau harus menjawab apa, lidah nya terasa kelu dan mati rasa, dia hanya bungkam seribu kata. Sedangkan Tao masih menatap Kris tajam.

"mi..mianhae, itu..anu tadi aku melihat ada ko..kotoran ya ada sedikit kotoran di wajah mu, jadi aku membersihkannya" jawab Kris gugup.

Tao menangkat sebelah alisnya "alasan yang bodoh" pikirnya, Tao melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kris.

"benarkah ?...ah itu mungkin karena aku belum mandi" ucap Tao, Kris lega karena Tao tidak membahas masalah tadi.

"bisa jadi, hahaha, ehm..kau merasa lebih baik?" Kris tertawa garing dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ne, aku merasa sedikit mendingan, gomawo karena telah merawat ku, setelah ini aku akan pergi" ucap Tao dengan tatapan dingin.

"ye, sama-sama, hehe"

Tao beranjak bangun, dan memakai jaket kulitnya yang berada di sofa dekat kasur Kris.

"kau yakin sudah sehat Tao-shi ?" Tanya Kris yang sekarang sudah duduk di atas kasur.

"ya, gomawo, anggap saja apa yang kau lakukan ini sebagai 'bayaranku' untuk tutup mulut" ucap Tao.

Kris berpikir sejenak dan dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Tao. Sekarang Kris tahu salah satu dari sifat Tao yang lain, 'tak mau berhutang budi'.

"ah..ne, haha, ini kunci motor mu" Kris mengambil kunci di samping nya dan melemparkan kunci itu ke arah Tao.

Tao dengan sigap menangkap kunci tersebut.

"oh ya Kris-shi"

"ne ?"

"alamat apartment mu ini dimana ?" Tanya Tao berpura-pura.

"apartment MSK, untuk apa?"

"kau membawa aku saat aku pingsan, jadi bagaimana aku bisa tahu dimana aku sekarang dan lewat mana aku pulang nanti"

"oh…benar juga perkataan mu, hehe, kau yakin ingin pulang ?, di luar hujan sangat deras"

"ne..sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, dan permisi" Tao merasakan apa yang dirasakan Siwon dulu, saat dirinya menyelamatkan Siwon dan Siwon tak henti-henti nya berterima kasih pada Tao. karma memang pikirnya.

"Ehh…Tao shi, hmm.. itu..anu…bolehkah aku minta nomor ponsel mu ?" Tanya Kris malu-malu.

Tao berpikir sejenak "kalau kau minta nomor teleponku, bagaimana aku menelpon orang ?" canda Tao.

"hahahaa. Bukan begitu maksud ku bolehkah aku menyimpan digitnya saja ?" jelas Kris.

"oh begitu ya, untuk apa dulu ?, jangan-jangan kau akan memberikan nomor ku kepada tante-tante girang dan menjual ku kepada mereka…oh tidak" ucap Tao membanyol.

"hhahaah, kau ini lucu sekali Tao-shi, tidak seperti kemarin"

"maksud mu apa ?, memangnya aku kemarin seperti apa?"

Kris keceplosan, dia bingung hendak menjawab apa.

"ah anni, ehm..jadi bolehkah aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

"tidak..mungkin nanti, bye Kris" ucap Tao dan langsung berlalu, membuat Kris malu dan salah tingkah luar biasa.

"shit" umpat Kris pelan.

Tao keluar dari kamar Kris, dia berjalan mencari pintu keluar, saat dia berada di ruang tengah, dia melihat seseorang yang tertidur dengan tidak elite nya di sofa, Tao mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan kearah pintu. Tao membuka pintu kayu berwarna hitam dan putih itu lalu menutupnya kembali. Pintu otomatis yang akan terkunci jika tertutup. Tao berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Kris..kau orang yang menarik, tapi sangat disayangkan….."

**The Secret Box**

Seoul International High School terlihat nampak ramai dengan berbagai macam atribut bertemakan musim panas. Walaupun hujan yang semalam mengguyur kota Seoul tetapi tidak serta merta membuat acara Festival Musim Panas di SIHS terganggu.

Perayaan Festival Musim Panas, adalah sebuah agenda tahunan untuk SIHS, setiap tahunnya selalu diisi dengan festival budaya, festival musim panas SIHS diselenggarakan oleh pihak sekolah dan dikoordinasi oleh OSIS SIHS, OSIS yang pada tahun ini diketuai oleh seorang namja bernama Lu han.

Terlihat sebuah panggung yang berukuran 20 x 7 Meter di tengah-tengah lapangan yang tengah diisi oleh band sekolah, tedengar teriakan heboh para penonton, di setiap sudut terlihat stand-stand, mulai dari stand makanan, stand pakaian, stand souvenir, dll. Tak ketinggalan juga permainan-permainan yang disediakan. Acara yang telah lama direncanakan tersebut tak sia-sia karena ramainya acara.

Terlihat Kris dan Chanyeol yang berjalan diantara stand-stand.

"hyung, seingat ku kita tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti ini dulu" ucap Chanyeol.

"nikmati saja, inilah yang pepatah bilang sambil menyelam minum air" jawab Kris.

Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kawasan festival, menikmati rasanya kembali menjadi anak SMA, tak ketinggalan juga yeoja-yeoja yang selalu menggoda mereka berdua. Terang saja dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu mereka bersekolah disini Kris dan Chanyeol sudah menjadi idola di sekolah tersebut.

Saat sedang berjalan, mata Kris tertuju pada seorang namja dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya, sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil meminum sesuatu. Kris berjalan mendekati Tao, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang asyik menggoda yeoja penjaga stand souvenir.

"hei Tao-shi, what're u doing here ?" Tanya Kris.

Tao memalingkan wajahnya kesumber suara.

"nothing" jawab Tao singkat.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan tadi ?"

"hem.." Tao hanya menggumam menjawab pertanyaan Kris, membuat Kris gemas.

"Tao-shi kau sendirian saja ?"

"menurutmu aku sedang bersama seseorang ?"

Kris tersenyum gemas mendengar jawaban Tao. ingin rasanya dia menerjang Tao sekarang juga karena terlalu gemas.

"boleh aku duduk di situ ?, aku agak lelah berjalan-jalan tadi" Tanya Kris berbasa-basi.

"kalau mau duduk tinggal duduk saja, kau ini cerewet sekali seperti yeoja" jawab Tao.

Kris bertambah gemas dengan Tao, Kris mendudukan diri di samping Tao. Kris mengibaskan tangannya karena merasa agak kepanasan, sesekali dia mencuri pandang pada sosok namja di sebelahnya.

"kau mau ?" Tanya Tao sadarkarena Kris sedari tadi melihat kearah milkshake milik dirinya -menurut Tao-.

"eh..boleh kebetulan aku haus" belum sempat Tao berbicara lagi Kris sudah menyerumput milk shake milik Tao.

"aissh..kau ini, padahal aku mau bilang jangan sampai kena sedotannya" ucap Tao kesal.

"mwo..? kau terlalu lama, aish mianhae, biar aku belikan yang baru"

"tak apalah, lagi pula aku sudah tidak haus lagi"

Rasa canggung pun menghampiri mereka berdua –sebenarnya hanya pada Kris-.

"Tao-shi"

Tao memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kris.

"hah ?"

"kau kan murid baru juga disini?, sudah berapa lama kau masuk sekolah ini dan darimana asal mu?" Tanya Kris.

"oh..itu ya, aku pindah kesini dua hari sebelum kau pindah, aku pindah dari Qiangdao, China"

"kau orang China ?, kebetulan sekali ayahku juga orang China, ibuku orang kanada"

"oh..begitu, aku tidak tanya" ucap Tao membuat Kris mati kutu.

Rasa canggung kembali menghampiri Kris, dia tidak dapat memikirkan topic pembicaraan untuk dibahasnya dengan Tao. Bbbrrt… getar ponsel Kris, Kris melihat di layar ponsel nya, lalu Kris mengangkat panggilan untuknya.

"_ya hyung, dimana kau!"_

Kris menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya yang sakit karena mendengar teriakan Chanyeol.

"oy brengsek, jangan berteriak, kau mau membuat aku tuli ya?"

"_sorry sorry, dimana kau kenapa kau meninggalkan daku sendiri disini"_ ucap Chanyeol mendramatisir.

"cih, urus urusan mu sendiri, jangan ganggu aku!".

"_aissh, arraseo jangan sampai melupakan transaksi nanti malam"_

"cerewet…menganggu saja"

"_ya…hyu…"_ belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan pembicaraannya Kris sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

Kris melihat ke samping, Kris tersenyum saat mendapati Tao yang sedang menarik-narik kerah bajunya karena kepanasan.

"Tao.."

"Kris.."

"kau duluan Tao" ucap Kris.

"kau saja yang duluan" jawab Tao.

"kau saja"

"aissh kau ini, aku mau makan perut ku lapar, kau mau ikut ?, giliranmu"

"ah tidak jadi… tentu saja aku mau" Tao berdiri dan hendak berjalan yang diikuti oleh Kris, Kris berdiri dan berjalan menyusul Tao.

"aneh.." ucap Tao.

Kris dan Tao berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang banyak, mereka berjalanan dengan Tao yang ada di depan Kris. Kris memandang kagum kearah Tao karena dia melihat tubuh bagian Tao yang sempurna, tegap dan kelihatan kuat.

"Kris, kau mau makan dimana?" Tanya Tao tanpa menghentikan langkah nya.

"terserah kau saja, yang penting tidak beracun" ledek Kris.

"sepertinya aku ingat itu adalah perkataan seseorang, " ucap Tao sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya memandang kearah Kris.

"hehehe, bagaimana kalau kita makan bulgogi ?" Tanya Kris.

"aku sedang ada program diet" ucap Tao yang membuat Kris tertawa.

"jinjja?, ommo Tao-shi, bagaimana kalau kimbap ?, bibimbap?, jjangmyeon?, atau sannakaji ?" ucap Kris seperti pelayan restoran.

"aissh kau ini, aku ingin makan makanan yang agak western" ucap Tao.

"kau tadi bertanya mau makan apa, sekarang malahan kau yang menentukan, aneh-aneh saja"

"kau tidak mau ?"

"arraseo, kajja kalau aku tidak salah ingat disitu ada stand yang menjual makanan khas amerika, kau mau ?"

"tunggu apa lagi cepatlah" ucap Tao dengan semangat.

Kris cengo, dan langsung menyusul Tao ke stand yang ada di ujung jalan, Suasana di dalam stand nampak ramai, Kris dan Tao bersyukur karena masih ada meja yang kosong, mereka pun duduk di situ.

"choggiyo" Kris memanggil pelayan.

"ye ? dapatkah saya menulis pesanan anda ?" Tanya pelayan yeoja itu sopan.

"aku ingin BBQ, Salad kentang, kentang goreng, minumannya lemon juice dan untuk penutup nya waffle+es krim, Kris ?" ucap Tao tanpa melihat daftar menu yang disodorkan pelayan.

"kau bilang kau sedang 'program diet' ?" Kris heran dengan pesanan Tao.

"kapan aku bilang ?" ucap Tao berlagak polos.

"ah terserah kau saja, pesanan ku sama saja seperti pria tampan ini, nona" ucap Kris.

"2 BBQ, 2 Salad kentang, 2 kentang goreng, minumannya 2 lemon juice dan untuk penutup nya 2 waflle+ 2 es krim, mohon tunggu sebentar"

Sekitar 15 menit menunggu dalam diam, pesanan mereka telah tiba.

"itaddakimashu" ucap Tao dengan bahasa Jepang, Tao langsung menyikat makanan pesanannya tadi. Acara makan mereka terbilang sangat cepat, dikarenakan Tao yang makan dengan kecepatan bak pesawat jet.

"Tao-shi" panggil Kris.

"saat kau makan, dilarang berbicara" ucap Tao.

"oh ah, mianhae"

Kris melanjutkan kegiatan makannya, Tao sudah menghabiskan semua makanannya, dan sekarang Tao sedang menatap kearah Kris membuat Kris salah tingkah karena menyangka Tao menatap pada dirinya padahal Tao melihat kearah makanan Kris.

"Kris-shi, kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku memanggil mu Kris ?, aku lelah dengan formalitas, kau juga boleh memanggil ku Tao saja, itupun jika kau mau" ucap Tao membuat Kris sedikit tersedak.

"uhuk..tentu saja akku mau"

"nah Kris, kau sudah kenyang ?" Tanya Tao, karena Tao melihat Kris yang hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"hah..?"

"aku bilang kau sudah kenyang ?"

"ah…ne, aku sudah kenyang, kenapa ?"

"Kalau kau sudah kenyang cepatlah kita pergi aku lelah menunggu dirimu" ucap Tao.

"ah…ne"

Tao dan Kris berjalan ke arah kasir ingin membayar.

"totalnya 25000 won" ucap sang kasir ramah.

Kris mengambil dompetnya dan ingin mengambil uang untuk membayar.

"kamshamidda, silahkan mampir kembali" ucap sang kasir.

Kris mengangkat kembali kepalanya.

"kajja" ucap Tao.

"kau yang membayarnya Tao ?" Tanya Kris.

"anggap saja itu ucapan terimakasihku atas pertolonganmu kemarin, sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak" jelas Tao.

Kris tersenyum garing, sebenarnnya dia tidak mengharapkan Tao yang membayar, malahan dia bermaksud mentraktir Tao.

"kau tau perlu seperti itu, terimakasih karena telah membayarkan makanan ku" ucap Kris.

"sekarang kita impas, dan selamat tinggal Kris" ucap Tao yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kris.

"jadi dia mengajak ku makan hanya untuk membalas budi ?" gumam Kris, ada sedikit perasaan sakit dihatinya.

"aissh bodohnya aku" pikir Kris.

**The Secret Box**

Di sudut lain festival tepatnya di dekat panggung berdiri Baekhyun dan beberapa orang panitia yang sedang sibuk mengurus festival. Walaupun Baekhyun adalah orang yang tertutup dan jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, tetapi untuk urusan keorganisasian seperti ini Baekhyun termasuk dalam anggota yang aktif, tetapi hanya sebatas profesionalisme.

"Baekhyun-ah, tolong kau urus masalah pendaftaran orang-orang yang akan melaksanakan perlombaan ne, aku mau pergi sebentar" ucap Luhan.

"ah…ne hyung, serahkan saja padaku"

"mianhae merepotkan dirimu, aku hanya sebentar saja"

"gweanchana hyung, ini memang sudah tugas ku"

"baiklah, aku tinggal dulu ne" pamit Luhan.

"ne hyung" Baekhyun duduk di meja pendaftaran.

Terlihat sekumpulan orang mendatangi Baekhyun, mereka ingin mendaftarkan diri atau grup mereka sebagai pengisi acara festival, Baekhyun agak kewalahan menghadapi mereka semua. Setelah Baekhyun meresa tak ada lagi yang berminat mendaftarkan diri Baekhyun beranjak dari meja pendaftaran dan berjalan menuju ruangan sekretariat.

Baekhyun melihat kesekeliling, dia merasa sangat senang bisa menjadi bagian dalam kegiatan seperti ini.

"hanya hal seperti ini yang bisa membuatku bebas dari appa" pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus berjalan menuju ruangan sekretariat yang berada di dalam gedung sekolah, saat Baekhyun berjalan di tangga tak sengaja dia mendapati sepasang manusia yang sedang bercumbu mesra, pasangan itu tak menghiraukan keberadaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"dasar tak tahu malu" pikir Baekhyun.

Terlihat sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna coklat, Baekhyun mengetok pintu tersebut sebelum masuk, Baekhyun tak melihat seorang pun di dalam ruangan itu, dia langsung meletakan map yang berisi kertas pendaftaran peserta pentas. Baekhyun langsung keluar dari dalam ruangan tadi. Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

Baekhyun menarik paksa tangannya dari cengkraman tangan yang menurutnya lembut dan sangat dia kenali. Sunny berbalik menghadap Baekhyun.

"oppa" gumam Sunny lirih.

Baekhyun terlihat hanya diam tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menanggapi Sunny. Sunny menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya membiarkannya.

"oppa, dengarkan aku, aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, aku akan membatalkan pertunanganku dengan dia" ucap Sunny.

Baekhyun tetap diam dia sedang berpikir mencerna perkataan Sunny tadi.

"oppa, kau mendengarkanku kan:?" Tanya Sunny karena merasa Baekhyun hanya diam.

"ne, aku mengerti" ucap Baekhyun.

"aku merasa sangat sakit saat berada jauh dari oppa, aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu" Sunny mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun.

'"jadi, oppa ?, apakah kau mau menerimaku kembali" tambah Sunny.

"kau tahu prinsip sejarah ?, 'kau bisa mempelajari sejarah, tetapi kau tidak bisa kembali ke sejarah itu sendiri'" ucap Baekhyun.

"ma….maksud oppa apa?" Tanya Sunny yang sedang menahan air matanya.

"kau tahu kalau pertunangan adalah hal yang sangat 'sakral' kau tidak bisa mempermainkannya Sunny-ya" ucap Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat air mata Sunny tak terbendung.

"o..ooppa" ucap Sunny lirih sambil menahan tangisannya.

"mianhae, aku tak bisa…., aku rasa kau akan bahagia dengan dia, aku tahu dia jauh lebih perhatian dibanding diriku" Ucap Baekhyun.

"o..ooppa, tapi..tapi"

"jeongmal mianhae Sunny-ya, permisi" ucap Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Sunny yang tersandar di dinding dan menangis tak tertahankan yang sebenarnya membuat hati baekhyu pilu .

Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi Sunny, sebenarnya hatinya sangat sakit karena menolak Sunny, tapi dia tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang 'dikasihani' cintanya, dan dia juga tak ingin menjadi seseorang yang egois yang hanya memikirkan kesenangan sementara belaka.

**The Secret Box**

Matahari terlihat berpindah dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain dikarenakan perputaran bumi pada porosnya membuat hari semakin sore, tetapi Seoul International High School masih saja terlihat ramai, stand-stand yang menjual bermacam-macam barang atau makanan masih dipenuhi oleh pembeli. Festival musim panas SIHS memang terbuka untuk umum, karena itulah acara itu masih sangat ramai pengunjung.

Di panggung pertunjukan masih terlihat orang-orang yang menampilkan kebolehan mereka.

"pertunjukan masih terlihat orang-orang yang menampilkan kebolehan mereka.

"YAA !, itu tadi penampilan dari Activation band, beri tepuk tangan yang meriah" ucap salah seorang MC di atas panggung dan disambut oleh penonton dengan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

"dan sekarang kita akan menampilkan seorang…hmm.. seorang namja yang what !, mengaku namja tertampan di SIHS, huh PD sekali dia ya…, dan dia adalah murid baru dari kelas XII-B pindahan dari New York dan yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi buah bibir, kita sambut PARK CHANYEOLLLL!" ucap MC tersebut. Tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah kembali terdengar disertai jeritan-jeritan dari yeoja-yeoja. Chanyeol dengan percaya diri menaiki panggung dan mendekati MC.

"wah…ternyata kau memang tampan dan tinggi" ucap MC itu kagum kepada Chanyeol.

"haha..kamshamidda, kau terlalu memuji" ucap Chanyeol merendah.

"ah…tidak-tidak itu memang benar, IAKAN CHINGUDEUL ?" ucap MC itu dan langsung terdengar sorakan dan jeritan dari penonton.

"hahaha" Chanyeol tertawa garing. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin berpartisipasi dalam pertunjukan ini, jika bukan karena haga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi untuk kalah dari Kris.

***Flashback***

"ya hyung apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau menuliskan namaku dalam formulir itu !" ucap Chanyeol karena Kris yang mendaftarkannya pada pertunjukan.

"biasanya kau kan suka tebar pesona ?, sekarang lah saatnya dirimu 'Mengapresiasikan' kepercayaan dirimu yang kelewat batas itu" jawab Kris yang sukses membuat Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"kau menantang ku hyung ?"

"sebenarnya tidak, tapi jika kau beranggapan seperti itu…ya akan aku iyakan"

"aish…baikalah jika kau menantang ku akan kuladeni, tapi apa yang akan ku dapat ?"

"jika kau menang kau bebas melakukan apa saja selama seminggu, tapi jika kau kalah kau harus menuruti apa kataku selama seminggu, bagaimana ?"

"itu terdengar tidak adil bagiku, dan sangat biasa" ucap Chanyeol.

"kenapa?... are'u scared little boy ?" ledek Kris yang membuat Chanyeol naik pitam.

"takut? Tidak ada dalam kamus besar Chanyeol" jawab Chanyeol dengan pedenya.

"so?, deal ?"

"baiklah, deal, but remember don't regret it soon" ucap Chanyeol meremehkan Kris.

"you too"

***Flashback end***

Chanyeol sudah berpikir apa yang akan ditampilkannya dengan cepat sebelumnya, dia memutuskan untuk nge_rapp, _karena dia tak yakin dengan hal yang lain –hal yang wajar untuk dipertunjukan-.

"baiklah Chanyeol-shi, show us what you have"

Chanyeol duduk disebuah kursi yang disediakan, di depan mulutnya terdapat sebuah microphone yang standby, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya mengingat-ingat lagu yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mulai melantunkan lirik lagu _rap _demi _rap, _Chanyeol membawakan lagu dengan sangat santai. Chanyeol melirik kearah seseorang di bawah sana.

Kris terlihat menunjukan raut wajah yang masih sama –_stay cool_ walaupun dirinya sudah di ambang terus melantunkan rapnya yang membuat pendengarnya terpesona, Chanyeol menatap remeh kepada Kris. Kris mengeryitkan dahinya sedikit, membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin akan menang.

Tiba-tiba suara microphone yang digunakan Chanyeol tak terdengar .

"nan sarang…Check…check" ucap Chanyeol.

"what the fuck with this thing" Chanyeol berpikir sesaat sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang, ya Kris dalang dari masalah ini. Kris tersenyum lima jari.

"that bastard" pikir Chanyeol, sekarang dia merasa sangat malu walaupun sebenarnya hal ini dianggap 'kesalahan tekhnis' oleh kebanyakan orang"

Kris menang dalam taruhan, walaupun dengan cara yang tidak etis sama sekali, sabotase. Chanyeol langsung turun dari panggung, terdengar sorakan-sorakan yang Memiliki makna berbeda-beda dari para penonton.

…

"kau curang, aku kira kau akan bermain secara positif" ucap Chanyeol marah kepada Kris namun apa daya Kris hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"kau sudah kalah dan sesuai peranjian, lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan". Ledek Kris.

"tapi kau curang bastard !, aku tak terima ini" protes Chanyeol.

"kau harus ingat siapa kita, kita berbuat segala sesuatunya untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita mau, Stupid-Yeol" Kris menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

"hahhh….? Kau..kau, ahhh sudah lah"

"be a man Chanyeol, and take your 'Responsibilities' ucap Kris dengan penekanan.

"whatever !"

**The Secret Box**

Udara panas pada siang hari terasa membuat raga dan jiwa setiap manusia merasa gerah dan panas, tak jauh berbeda dengan sebuah rumah minimalis di pinggiran kota Seoul yang berada di daerah perbukitan.

"HAHH…? KALIAN TIDAK BERHASIL MENANGKAP DIA ?" Teriak Seorang namja yang kita ketahui namanya adalah Suho.

"maafkan kami Bos, saat kami ingin membawanya ada seseorang yang menghadang kami"

"seseorang ?, siapa dia ?"

"dia seorang namja, badannya tinggi dan rambutnya pirang hanya itu yang dapat saya ingat bos" ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"ck" Suho mendecak marah, dia mengambil sebuah revolver dari dalam jaketnya

"DOR…DOR!"

Terdengar bunyi tembakan dari rumah itu. Suho menembak kedua orang tadi tanpa aba-aba.

"AH…..bisa mati aku kalau begini" pikir Suho kesal.

Suho berjalan keluar dari rumah itu, meninggalkan dua badan yang tanpa nyawa tergeletak di dalam rumah tersebut.

**The Secret Box**

**Seoul, 9.45 PM**

Kris dan Chanyeol berada di dalam mobil, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju suatu tempat. Mereka telah meninggalkan sekolah beberapa saat yang lalu karena mereka akan melaksanakan transaksi dengan orang-orang China tempo hari.

"kau siap ?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kris.

"sebaiknya kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada dirimu sendiri"

"dan lagi biar aku yang berurusan dengan mereka, kau jaga aku dari belakang, biarkan yang lain menjaga dari jauh" tambah Kris lagi.

Kris memperlambat jalan mobil mereka ketika mereka sudah akan sampai pada tempat tujuan. Kris memarkirkan mobilnya jauh dari tempat pertemuan, terlihat dikejauhan sebuah gedung tua di dekat sungai Han yang akan menjadi tempat transaksi mereka.

"barangnya dengan mu kan hyung ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kris mengambil sebuah koper hitam besar yang terlihat berat dari jok belakang, Kris membuka koper tersebut dan terlihat beberapa plastik yang berisikan benda sejenis tepung berwarna putih -ganja-, Chanyeol melihat kearah koper tersebut.

"walaupun itu terlihat menggiurkan tapi jangan sampai aku mencicipinya sedikitpun" monolog Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung itu bersama Kris di depannya.

"shut up, and get in your position in my order" ucap Kris yang terlihat menenteng dua buah koper yang berisikan ganja tadi, Chanyeol mengerti dan langsung berjalan mendahului Kris, terlihat orang-orang berperawakan besar berdiri didekat pintu masuk gedung itu. Kris dan Chanyeol diperiksa oleh orang-orang tadi, setelah itu mereka dikawal.

Suasana di dalam gedung tua tersebut sangat kumuh dan tak terurus, terlihat dari sampah di sana-sini. Kris menatap kea rah Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang di tatap langsung mengerti. Kris terus berjalan kearah segerombolan orang yang berada di tengah gedung tersebut. Chanyeol mendekatkan tangannya ke mulut.

"stand by on your side" ucap Chanyeol.

Setelah sampah di dekat orang-orang tadi, Kris menaruh koper-koper tadi di atas meja.

"hello Mr. Wu, long time no see, how's your feel ?" ucap seorang namja bertubuh tambun dan menggunakan kacamata hitam. Basa-basi yang basi.

"to the point Mr. Lau, I don't have any time" ucap Kris langsung.

"hahaha..still same, OK, let me see its"

Kris membuka salah satu koper itu dan terlihat wajah namja tambun itu terkagum oleh benda tersebut.

"where's the money ?" Tanya Kris dengan ekspresi yang sangat dingin.

"give that to him" ucap namja tambun itu kepada anak buahnya.

Kris membuka koper yang diberi pria tambun tadi sekedar untuk mengecek isi dari koper tersebut.

"ok..good to see you Mr. Lau" ucap Kris tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi.

"Boss, there're polices outside" ucap salah seorang anak buah Mr. Lau.

"shit..how can they know this place" umpat Mr. Lau.

Kris yang mendegar pembicaraan mereka langsung bersiaga.

"Chanyeol, status?" Tanya Kris kepada Chanyeol melalui gadget yang tesimpan di tangan nya.

"_bad..there're polices outside, we must be go now" _ucap Chanyeol dari seberang.

"ok.. I'll see you at car" ucap Kris mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Di luar terdengar suara tembak menembak antara kubu Mr. Lau dan Polisi. Kris berlari kea rah belakang bangunan mencari pintu keluar, Kris melihat di sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah pintu besi yang Kris yakini pintu keluar. Kris berlari mendekati pintu itu dan dia membuka pintu tersebut. Kris sekarang berada di bagian luar bangunan itu, di depan Kris terlihat sungai Han, Kris mempertajam penglihatannya dikarenakan gelap.

Saat Kris mengendap-endap keluar, Kris terkena sebuah tendangan yang mengenai perutnya, Kris yang sedang tidak refleks menerima tendangan itu tanpa bisa mengelak. Dengan pencahayaan yang sangat minim Kris hanya dapat melihat sosok orang tersebut tanpa dapat melihat wajahnya dan Kris yakin sosok itu adalah seorang namja. Kris langsung bangkit berdiri dan balas menyerang namja itu.

Kris menerjang namja itu dengan tendangan lurus, namja itu menangkis dengan tangan dan melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Kris, Kris mengelak dari pukulan itu, dengan sigap Kris menangkap tangan namja itu dan membanting namja itu, sebelum benar-benar menyentuh tanah namja itu bertahan dengan kedua kakinya dan langsung menyeleding kaki Kris,pertarungan antara Kris dan namja itu kian panas, Kris meloncat ke belakang, namja itu berdiri dan salto ke belakang. Kris berhasil membuat luka tusukan dari pisau belati miliknya dibagian lengan kanan namja tersebut pada saat pertarungan tadi. Kris dan namja itu saling bertatapan dalam gelap.

DOR ! "jangan bergerak" terdengar bunyi tembakan dari arah lain.

Silau lampu dari mobil polisi membuat Kris sedikit menghalaunya, tanpa pikir panjang Kris bergegas mengambil koper yang tergeletak di tanah dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, Kris melihat kebelakang, samar-samar terlihat sosok namja yang menjadi lawan Kris tadi, Kris dapat sedikit melihat wajah namja tersebut dari kejauhan. Kris sangat terkejut saat mendapati siapa sosok namja itu.

Namja itu menggunakan baju hitam, yang membuat Kris lebih terkejut adalah namja itu adalah sosok yang sangat dia kenali, namja yang membuat Kris mengubah orientasi seksualnya. Tao.

"_hyung dimana kau ?, aku di 'nam street' cepat kesini" ucap Chanyeol dari sambungan radio mereka._

"on my way" ujar Kris. Kris terus berlari menuju tempat Chanyeol, Kris melihat mobil mereka di sudut persimpangan, dan dia masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

Chanyeol memacu mobilnya sekencang mungkin melintasi jalanan yang sepi. Kris sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Tao…Tao..Tao, apakah itu benar-benar dia ?"

"itu tidak mungkin..dia hanyalah anak sekolahan, dan itu tidak mungkin dia, mungkin aku salah liat" Kris berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut.

Di lain sisi, di gedung tua tempat transaksi tadi Mr. Lau dan beberapa anak buahnya yang tersisa berhasil melarikan diri dari polisi-polisi itu.

Terlihat beberapa mayat yang tergeletak disekitar gedung tua itu dan polisi yang menginvestigasi tempat itu.

"I'm sorry sir,I can't catch him" ucap seorang namja sambil memegang lengan kanannya.

"ah…well, next time you must be catch him Mr. Huan…" ucap sang atasan terputus saat seorang anak buahnya mendekati dan memberitahu atasan itu sebuah informasi.

To Be Continued…

Nah lo nah lo nah lo, makin seru aja nih ceritanya –menurut author._.V-, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, setelah beberapa hari chapter ini ngegantung akhirnya bisa terselesaikan dengan selamat sentosa(?), nah readers ada yang bisa menebak-nebak jalan cerita ini ? *senyum iblis*, aku harap chingudeul gak pusing dan bosan ngebacanya ya. And at last but not least hargai kerja keras seseorang setidaknya jangan Cuma melihat, tetapi meninggalkan review, baik kritik maupun saran sangat diperlukan untuk kelangsungan ff ini, and at last but not least (again) Mind if review ?. ^_^


	10. Part 10 - Hurts

**Title : The Secret Box**

**Part : 10 (Hurts)**

**Length : 10/?**

**Author : ShadowCrush**

**Genre : Romance - Drama - Crime **

**Rate : M **

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao, And Other Cast **

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to God, Their Self, I Just owned the Story**

**Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, violence, strong language, typo(s), death chara.**

Preview :

Chanyeol memacu mobilnya sekencang mungkin melintasi jalanan yang sepi. Kris sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Tao…Tao..Tao, apakah itu benar-benar dia ?"

"itu tidak mungkin..dia hanyalah anak sekolahan, dan itu tidak mungkin dia, mungkin aku salah liat" Kris berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut.

Di lain sisi, di gedung tua tempat transaksi tadi Mr. Lau dan beberapa anak buahnya yang tersisa berhasil melarikan diri dari polisi-polisi itu.

Terlihat beberapa mayat yang tergeletak disekitar gedung tua itu dan polisi yang menginvestigasi tempat itu.

"_I'm sorry sir,I can't catch him_" ucap seorang namja sambil memegang lengan kanannya.

"_ah…well, next time you must be catch him Mr. Huan_…" ucap sang atasan terputus saat seorang anak buahnya mendekati dan memberitahu atasan itu sebuah informasi.

**Shadow sangat mengharapkan review dari readers, baik saran maupun kritik dari readers, dan juga sebagai penyemangat untuk shadow**

**Hanya menulis beberapa patah kata di kolom review tak terlalu susah kan.**

**Mohon hargai kerja keras seseorang.**

**At last Mind If review **

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Secret Box**

Kris dan Chanyeol masih berada di dalam mobil mereka dengan Chanyeol sebagai pengemudi, mereka berdua mulai memasuki alun-alun kota Seoul. Chanyeol melihat kearah GPS, setelah merasa aman Chanyeol memperlambat laju mobil mereka. Chanyeol melihat Kris yang melamun.

"ya..hyung kau kenapa ?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Kris terkejut.

"ah_.. nothing_, kau tak apa-apa kan tadi ?" Tanya Kris balik mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"tumben sekali kau bertanya keadaanku ?, ada apa denganmu, apakah kau terbentur besi tadi ?" ucap Chanyeol meledek Kris.

Kris hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol, Kris kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"orang itu memang mirip sekali dengan Tao, dari tubuhnya pun aku ingat, tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin" pikir Kris kembali.

Chanyeol bingung dengan sikap Kris yang tak biasa.

"_are you really okay bro_ ?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan nada khawatir.

"_hm…I'm fine_" jawab Kris singkat.

**The Secret Box**

Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya, tak biasanya dia pulang larut malam seperti ini, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah ibunya saja. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil jemputannya, tak seperti biasanya dia berjalan kaki,

kenapa biasanya Baekhyun memilih berjalan kaki dibanding naik mobil ?, itu semua karena Baekhyun tidak ingin orang lain tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya.

Yang orang lain tahu Baekhyun adalah seorang namja yang pintar dan masuk SIHS karena beasiswa, bahkan Kyungsoo pun tak tahu tentang keluarga Baekhyun – keluarga dari ayah Baekhyun-.

sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah ibunya, Baekhyun hanya menatap kearah luar, memandangi suasana malam yang indah.

"tuan muda, tuan besar pasti akan marah jika tahu anda tidak pulang ke rumah" ucap supir Baekhyun.

"ah…itu tidak jadi masalah dan aku tidak perduli" balas Baekhyun.

"anda tahukan bagaimana kalau tuan besar marah"

"sudahlah Lee-ahjussi, aku tidak ingin membahas orang itu, dan berhentilah memanggil ku 'Tuan muda'" ucap Baekhyun kepada supirnya.

"hahaha, anda tidak pernah berubah tuan mud- maksud saya Baekhyun-shi, saya jadi ingat waktu anda berumur 8 tahun, saat itu anda merengek minta belikan sebuah pistol karena menonton film perang, tetapi tidak dikabulkan dan anda merajuk seharian penuh. Dan sekarang lihatlah ada seorang bayi besar yang sedang merengek". Ucap supir itu mengejek Baekhyun.

"ahjussiiiii…berhenti aku tidak ingin mengingat-ingat itu, itu terdengar menjiijkan" ucap Baekhyun merengek, akrab bahkan lebih akrab daripada saat Baekhyun berbicara dengan ayahnya sendiri.

"hahaha, arraseo saya tak ingin membuat anda merajuk kepada saya, hehe" goda sang supir.

"aissh" Baekhyun haya mendecak sebal.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun memasuki sebuah komplek perumahan sederhana, mobil berwarna hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang berwarna hijau.

"ahjussi kau mau mampir ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"mungkin lain kali saja Baekhyun-shi" tolak Lee-ahjussi dengan sopan.

"ah..ne baiklah _bye_~" pamit Baekhyun lalu membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke rumah itu.

Mobil hitam tadi berjalan kembali, meninggalkan rumah tadi. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan berjalan ke arah ruang tengah.

"eomma….eomma, aku datang" panggil Baekhyun.

"mungkin eomma sudah tidur".

Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur karena dia merasa sangat haus, seharian penuh dia bekerja keras, badannya pun terasa gerah.

ketika Baekhyun berjalan kearah kulkas hendak mengambil air, betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat mendapati ibunya yang terbaring di lantai dapur, Baekhyun langsung berlari mendekati ibunya.

"EOMMA…EOMMA !" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh ibunya. Ibu Baekhyun tidak bergeming sama sekali. Baekhyun mengangkat ibunya dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Baekhyun membaringkan ibunya di kasur, dia sangat cemas dengan keadaan ibunya yang tak biasa, Baekhyun meninggalkan ibunya sebentar untuk mengambil kompres.

"ada apa dengan eomma..tidak biasanya" pikir Baekhyun cemas setelah dia selesai mengompres ibunya.

Karena merasa amat lelah Baekhyun membaringkan diri disebelah ibunya.

**The Secret Box**

**Inggris, 4.00 PM (England's Time)**

Sore hari di Inggris, langit sore terlihat begitu bersahabat dengan penghuni bumi, tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan di taman kota bagian timur kota Inggris. Pengunjung taman kota terlihat begitu ramai melaksanakan kegiatan masing-masing.

Di sudut taman kota tersebut tepatnya di sebuah kursi taman, duduklah seorang pria yang umurnya kira-kira kepala 5 namun tetap terlihat tampan beserta beberapa orang. Mereka terlihat seperti kebanyakan orang lain, melakukan aktivitas normal dan biasa-biasa saja, terlihat berbincang-bincang. Itulah anggapan orang yang melihat dari kejauhan.

"_of course I want its, steven how about that man, do you have any information_ ?" ucap pria itu kepada seseorang di seberang teleponnya.

"_I'm sorry boss, we haven't chase him yet" _ucap seseorang yang kita ketahui bernama Steven.

"ah.. you guys didn't chase him ?, how pitty you guys" ucap pria itu.

"_we'll chase him soon, we promise you boss" _

"well, I've said to you before, and I'll say it again, 'don't make me disappoint"

"_yes boss, we won't make you disappoint"_

Pria yang kita ketahui adalah boss dari Steven mematikan sambungan teleponnya, pria tersebut menghisap cerutunya lalu menghembuskan asap cerutu tersebut melalui mulut.

"_I can't waiting for 'its' anymore_" ucap pria tua itu.

"_Sir, we have to go now_" ucap salah seorang pria berkulit putih menginterupsi.

Sekumpulan orang itu memasuki sebuah limousine berwarna silver yang di kepala mobil tersebut terkibar sebuah bendera Inggris.

**The Secret Box**

**Seoul, 2.36 AM.**

"hyung, _are u okay_ ?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kris yang tak gubbahnya termenung di balkon apartment mereka.

Kris hanya diam, tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"_c'mon hyung, do you have something to tell me _?"

"_I'm fine_" jawab Kris singkat. Chanyeol yang tak ingin membuat Kris marah meninggalkan Kris yang masih termenung melihat ke arah luar.

Kris masih terbayang dengan orang yang dilihatnya tadi, disatu sisi dia yakin tidak salah liat, tetapi disisi yang lain dia menyangkali apa yang dia lihat.

"aku yakin dia bukan Tao, mungkin hanya seseorang yang mirip dengannya…ya mungkin seperti itu" gumam Kris pelan.

Kris memandang ke langit, tiba-tiba otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian subuh kemarin, saat dirinya dan Tao tidur satu ranjang. Pikiran Kris terlalu berat saat ini, dilemma yang melanda dirinya membuat kepalanya pusing. Kris masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya yang lelah.

**The Secret Box**

Malam berganti siang, kekuasaan bulan berganti dengan matahari, pagi yang sangat bersahabat tidak seperti kemarin. Chanyeol terjaga dari tidurnya, kepalanya terasa agak pusing karena secara langsung melihat sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah kaca. 5 menit terdiam setelah bangun, Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamar mandinya, Chanyeol menyalakan kran air, satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakannya tertanggal. Air yang terasa sangat dingin membuat Chanyeol bergidik.

"brrr…..seperti mandi es saja"

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian Chanyeol menyempatkan diri masuk ke dalam ruang kerja, dilihatnya sebuah monitor besar yang terpasang di dinding. Monitor tersebut menampilkan sebuah rekamanan dari kamera CCTV. Chanyeol membuka file rekaman pada malam dimana dua orang menyusup ke dalam apartmentnya, Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan seksama detik demi detik rekaman tersebut, berharap mendapatkan identitas orang-orang itu. Chanyeol terus menerus memperhatikan video tersebut tak menyadari Kris yang berdiri di pintu dan ikut memperhatikan rekaman tersebut.

"kau tahu maksud kedatangan mereka kemari ?" ucap Kris membuat Chanyeol sedikit kaget.

"maksud mu ?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"coba kau pikir, mereka menyerang pada waktu orang biasa duduk santai di depan TV, mereka berjumlah dua orang dan lagi ini lantai 7, mereka masuk lewat balkon dan berhasil membuat kaca penghalang dengan tebal 50 cm pecah tanpa ada tanda-tanda bekas ledakan" jelas Kris.

"ah…ahh, apakah mereka bermaksud membunuh kita ?"

"aku tidak yakin begitu, dari yang ku dengar kemarin mereka hanya mencari 'kita', setelah mereka tidak berhasil menemukan kita, mereka langsung pergi"

"jadi kesimpulannya ?, jangan membuat otakku terpelintir pagi-pagi begini" ucap Chanyeol bingung Karena bahasa Kris yang intelek.

"maksud ku, mereka tidak sekedar ingin membunuh kita, mereka ingin mencari 'sesuatu' yang ambigu dari kita, dan aku pikir ini berhubungan dengan misi kita" jelas Kris.

"ooooo, jadi maksudmu mereka menginginkan semacam informasi dari kita ?" Chanyeol mulai menangkap maksud Kris.

"bingo !, akhirnya otak mu yang bodoh itu dapat menangkap perkataanku" ejek Kris.

"ish.._fuck your self_, sudahkah kau memberitahu _Fuqin _?"

"uangnya pun sudah ku kirim, jauh sebelum kau membuka matamu"

"oh,baguslah kalau begitu, aku tak usah repot-repot lagi" ucap Chanyeol.

"haha, btw, aku ingin sarapan di luar, aku tak sanggup lagi makan masakanmu"

"jangankan dirimu, akupun tak sanggup lagi makan masakan buatanku sendiri"

"hahaaha,_ c'mon, we've to go now_, aku ingin jadi murid teladan hari ini" ucap Kris yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

Chanyeol mematikan rekaman tadi dan membiarkan monitor itu tetap menyala.

**The Secret Box**

Baekhyun terlihat sedang memasak sarapan untuk dirinya dan ibunya, terdengar bunyi langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

"eomma, sudah bangun ?" Tanya Baekhyun pada ibunya yang menuruni tangga.

"ah ne, kapan kau datang ?"

"tadi malam, eomma kajja kita makan"

Baekhyun dan ibunya duduk di meja makan, dan menyantap nasi goreng kimchi buatan Baekhyun.

"eomma, tadi malam aku menemukan eomma pingsan di dapur, kenapa eomma ?" Tanya Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

"ah… mungkin eomma kelelahan saja"

Baekhyun melihat gelagat ibunya, yang terlihat seperti menutupi sesuatu.

"eomma, katakan padaku yang sebenarnya"

"mworaggo ?, eomma hanya kelelahan kemarin membersihkan rumah"

Sepintas Baekhyun merasakan cemas, karena dia tahu ibunya sedang menutup-nutupi sesuatu.

"dimana ahjumma ?" Tanya Baekhyun pada ibunya.

"ah, dia kemarin pergi ke Goyang karena ada urusan, jadinya eomma membersihkan rumah sendirian"

Ibu Baekhyun tinggal bersama adik perempuannya di rumah itu, rumah peninggalan mendiang kakek dan nenek Baekhyun.

"oh, begitu pantas saja aku tidak melihat orang itu, hehehe" kekeh Baekhyun.

"kau tak boleh begitu, walaupun kalian terpaut 4 tahun, tapi dia tetap ahjumma mu" tegur ibu Baekhyun.

"haha arra-arra, eomma aku berangkat dulu" pamit Baekhyun setelah selesai makan.

**The Secret Box**

Suasana SIHS kembali seperti biasa, setelah kemarin seharian penuh merayakan festival. Terlihat beberapa orang sedang membongkar panggung dan stand-stand bekas kemarin.

Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan kaget karena sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya

"ah.. Baekhyun-ah, kau mengagetkanku"

"haha, mianhae kemana kau kemarin ?, aku tidak melihatmu seharian"

"_excuse me 'Mr. Busy'_, kau saja yang tidak memperhatikan diriku"

"haha, mian..mian"

"ck" Kyungsoo hanya mendecak sebal kepada Baekhyun.

Terlihat Kris dan Chanyeol yang berjalan masuk menuju bangunan sekolah diringi stalkers mereka.

"aku kesal melihat mereka"

"mereka? Nuguya?"

"itu, siswa baru yang bernama Kris dan chayeol" tunjuk Kyungsoo menggunakan bibirnya.

"mereka? Wae ?, apakah karena mereka lebih popular daripada 'divo'nya SIHS" kekeh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo memanglah seorang divo disekolah mereka, suaranya sangat merdu mampu membuat setiap pendengar luluh.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"mworaggo, hanya masalah sepele seperti itu, lagipula tak ada yang bisa mengalhkan 'divo' seperti dirimu" ucap baekhyu memberi penekanan pada kata Divo.

"aku tidak tahu, hanya saja kau merasa kesal" jawaban Kyungsoo sukses membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"haahahaah, kau ini, kajja kita masuk ke dalam kelas" Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"yaa tunggu aku"

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri karena mengingat Chanyeol.

…

"yeol, bisakah kau urus mereka, aku agak gerah dengan sikap mereka" ucap Kris kepada Chanyeol karena dirinya merasa bosan selalu diikuti 'fans' mereka.

"_yes my lord_" ucap Chanyeol.

Kris berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mulai 'meladeni' fans mereka.

**The Secret Box**

Chanyeol yang kelelahan menghadapi 'fans dadakan'nya tadi, sedang berada di dalam toilet, untuk sekedar membasuh wajahnya.

"wah, wajar saja mereka mengejar-ngejar aku, aku memang tampan" monolog Chanyeol sembari merapikan rambutnya.

Pintu toilet terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja dengan perawakan lumayan, Chanyeol melihat s namja itu dari pantulan cermin dan mengabaikannya, saat ia mengacuhkan namja tadi masuklah empat namja yang terlihat seperti sebuah geng.

"permisi tuan 'sok keren'"ucap salah satu dari orang-orang itu.

Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat orang-orang itu yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"apa aku mengenal kalian ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tidak, lebih tepatnya belum, kau akan mengenal kami setelah kau menyelesaikan urusan dengan kami"

"hah ?, memangnya aku ada urusan apa dengan kalian ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang mengejek total.

"jangan pura-pura bodoh kau, apa maksud mu dengan menggoda Krystal, kau mau merebut Krystal-chaggi ku kan ?" ucap orang itu.

"Krystal ?, siapa dia ?" ucap Chanyeol cengo dengan bola mata yang mengarah ke kanan atas.

"cih… jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau kira aku tidak tahu dia membawakan makanan untuk mu !, sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, kuperingatkan kau untuk menjauhi dia, atau kau tak akan tenang" ancam namja itu.

"oh yeoja yang waktu itu ya" Chanyeol akhirnya mengingat siapa itu Krystal.

"aku tidak tahu siapa dia, dia hanya membawakanku bekal, aku tak akan merebutnya dari dirimu lagipula dia bukan tipe ku" tambah Chanyeol.

"berani sekali kau berucap seperti itu" namja itu melayangkan pukulan kearah Chanyeol, dengan santainya Chanyeol menghindari pukulan tersebut.

"ayolah…aku bosan berkelahi, baru tadi malam aku berkelahi" ucap Chanyeol pada namja itu.

"diamlah kau brengsek, ayo lawan aku, kau takut ?" tantang namja itu.

"cih…aku memperingatkan kalian sekali lagi, tolong menyingkir dari jalan ku" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum sarkastik.

"jangan banyak bicara, serang dia" keempat namja yang lain menyerang Chanyeol.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah Chanyeol melawan kelima namja itu dan dengan hasil yang sudah 'klise', dengan santainya Chanyeol melangkah keluar toilet.

"aku sudah peringatkan kalian, kalian sih tidak mau mendengarkan aku" ucap Chanyeol di ambang pintu kepada kelima namja yang terbaring di lantai toilet.

"agh..awas kau".

"bye….aku mau masuk ke kelas dulu" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya kepada orang-orang tadi.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan santai menuju ruang kelasnya tak memperdulikan kelima namja yang mengerang kesakitan.

**The Secret Box**

"_awasi terus dia, kau tidak boleh melepaskan sedikit pun perhatian dari dirinya_" terdengar suara Kris dari mini-radio Chanyeol yang tersambung dengan telinganya.

Saat ini Chanyeol kembali melakukan aktivitas 'utama' nya, yaitu membuntuti Baekhyun. Setelah jam pulang sekolah tadi Chanyeol langsung membuntuti Baekhyun yang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Kyungsoo.

"roger, hyung kau dimana ?"

"_aku ada urusan, kali ini kau saja yang bertugas ya"_

"memangnya selama ini yang membuntuti Baekhyun siapa ?, cih.. jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau pernah secara langsung mengikuti dia" protes Chanyeol.

"_haha, baiklah, lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar ne, aku ada urusan, bye" _

"that bastard, cih"

Chanyeol terus membuntuti Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah hapal akan kemana Baekhyun biasanya pulang, tetapi kali ini Chanyeol merasa agak ganjil karena rute yang dilalui Baekhyun berbeda dari biasanya.

"kemana dia ?" pikir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berhenti di pinggir sebuah jalan sepi, terlihat sebuah mobil_ audi_ berwarna hitam mendekati Baekhyun, seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

"siapa orang itu, kemana Baekhyun pergi" Chanyeol mengikuti kemana arah mobil tersebut, dia melajukan motor buatan Jerman yang bermerk BMW yang digunakannya sekarang.

Chanyeol terus mengikuti kemana Baekhyun pergi, dia merasa asing dengan tempat ini berada di ujung kota Seoul dekat perbatasan Seoul-Incheon. Mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun menaiki sebuah bukit, Chanyeol pun mengekor di belakang. Chanyeol melihat sebuah rumah berwarna putih dengan ornament-oranamen yang sangat indah dipandang terlihat dijaga ketat.

"rumah siapa ini ?, seingat ku ini bukan rumah Baekhyun" monolog Chanyeol yang melihat rumah besar itu dari kejauhan.

Chanyeol berinisiatif menghubungi Kris.

"hyung, hyung kau dengar aku.."

"_what ?" _jawab Kris dari seberang.

"Baekhyun memasuki sebuah mansion di perbatasan kota Seoul-Incheon"

"_mansion ?,….coba kau sebutkan ciri-ciri mansion tersebut"_

"besar, Memiliki pagar berwarna putih dihiasi ornamen-ornamen yang indah, dijaga oleh beberapa orang, hanya itu yang dapat ku lihat dari sini".

"_ehmm… begitu, coba sebutkan titik koordinatnya" _

"sebentar…..119 O LU, 74O BT"

"_baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Sehun, kau tetap pantau Baekhyun"_

"yes my Lord"

Chanyeol tetap mengawasi dari kejauhan mansion tersebut, sekitar 1 jam lebih Chanyeol mengawasi rumah tersebut dari kejauhan, terlihat mobil hitam yang dipakai Baekhyun tadi keluar, saat mobil itu melintasi Chanyeol, dia memperhatikan dengan seksama ke dalam mobil tersebut.

"gotcha" seru Chanyeol saat matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut, Chanyeol langsung menancap gas motornya.

…

Sore hari yang mulai berganti dengan malam, bulan mulai menampakan dirinya. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi membuntuti Baekhyun sekarang berada disebuah rumah yang Chanyeol kenali adalah rumah Baekhyun yang pernah dikunjunginya.

Terlihat sosok Baekhyun yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Baekhyun berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut, Chanyeol berinisiatif mendekati Baekhyun.

"Titt TItt". Chanyeol membunyikan klakson motornya, Baekhyun yang mendengar bunyi klakson tersebut berbalik .

"ya..chanyeol-shi, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mendapati Chanyeol lah sumber suara.

"ah..anniya, hanya kebetulan lewat"

"oh.. mampir dulu" tawar Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"dengan senang hati" pikir Chanyeol. "tidak apa-apa kah ?"

"haha, tidak apa-apa, masuk saja, kau kan kemarin hanya mengantarkan ku sampai depan, sekarang masuklah"

"ok"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah bercat hijau tersebut.

"eomma..aku pulang" teriak Baekhyun.

"kau tinggal bersama eomma mu ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"ne..kami tinggal bertiga aku, eomma dan ahujmma, ah silahkan duduk Chanyeol-shi, kau mau minum apa ?"

"dimana ayahnya ?" pikir Chanyeol,

"ah tak usah repot-repot"

"tak apa, kau mau teh?, kopi?, susu?" Tanya Baekhyun seperti seorang pelayan restoran.

"ah, baiklah kalau kau memaksa, _tea please_" ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum.

"_yes sir, a moment please_, hahaa" ucap Baekhyun memperagakan pelayan.

Chanyeol memperhatikan kesekeliling berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa memberikan petunjuk tentang ayah Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol asik memperhatikan keadaan rumah Baekhyun seorang yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat cantik menuruni tangga. Chanyeol berdiri sembari membungkuk kepada yeoja itu yang diyakininya adalah ibu Baekhyun.

"anyyeong hasseo ahjumma, naneun Chanyeol-imnida, saya temannya Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol sopan.

"anyyeong, teman Baekhyun ya ?, jarang sekali Baekhyun mengajak temannya" ucap eomma Baekhyun.

"jarang ?" Chanyeol kembali berpikir.

"ah eomma, ini Chanyeol teman satu sekolahku" ucap Baekhyun yang datang sambil membawa nampan.

"eomma sudah tahu, silahkan duduk Chanyeol-shi" ucap yeoja itu mempersilakan Chanyeol untuk duduk.

Ibu Baekhyun duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang sama dengan ibunya, tiga orang tersebut larut dalam pembicaraan hangat, saling bercengkrama satu sama lain.

"kau tahu Chanyeol-shi, Baekhyun jarang sekali mengajak temannya mampir kesini, jadi aku mengira kalau dia adalah seseorang yang 'anti sosial'" canda eomma Baekhyun.

"eommaa… " rajuk Baekhyun.

"jinjja ? ommona berarti aku orang yang spesial ne ?," ucap Chanyeol terkekeh.

Pembawaan Chanyeol yang ramah membuat dirinya cepat akrab dengan ibu Baekhyun.

"jadi ahjumma disini tinggal bertiga saja ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Ibu Baekhyun sedikit memberi jeda sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol.

"ah itu, ne..aku, Baekhyun dan adik perempuanku" jelas eomma Baekhyun.

"oh..begitu, ehmm kalau boleh saya tahu dimana appa Baekhyun ?"

DEGG, pertanyaan Chanyeol menusuk bagi kedua orang dihadapannya, Chanyeol dapat melihat gelagat kedua orang tersebut sedikit berubah.

"appa Baekhyun bekerja di luar negeri dan beliau jarang pulang" terang ibu Baekhyun.

"i..ia, appa bekerja di Belanda, appa jarang sekali pulang" Baekhyun tersenyum garing.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada eomma Baekhyun dan appa Baekhyun, walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu secara garis besar beban Baekhyun dan keluarganya.

"oh begitu, pasti appa Baekhyun orang yang sangat tampan dan baik hati, lihat saja anaknya" goda Chanyeol.

"ah…kau bisa saja hehe, kau terlalu memujiku" ucap Baekhyun sembari tertawa garing.

"haha, kau benar appa Baekhyun adalah seorang yang sangat baik hati" tambah eomma Baekhyun.

Terlihat sedikit kecanggungan diantara mereka. Chanyeol mengambil gelas teh nya dan menghirup bau teh tersebut.

"teh hijau dari Jepang ?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah menghirup bau teh tersebut.

"kau benar, wah kau tahu banyak tentang teh Chanyeol-shi" jawab Baekhyun.

"kebetulan aku suka minum teh, ahjumma tidak minum ?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada ibunda Baekhyun.

"ah tidak aku sedang tidak haus, silahkan diminum"

"kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya, ahjumma sedikit pusing" pamit ibu Baekhyun.

"ah ne.. ahjumma" ucap Chanyeol.

Ibu Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan ketika hendak menaiki tangga ibu Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan dan tumbang.

"EOMMA !" pekik Baekhyun sembari mendekat ke Ibunya. Chanyeol pun ikut membantu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat ibu Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamar, setelah itu Chanyeol membaringkan ibu Baekhyun ke ranjang di dalam kamar tersebut. Badan ibu Baekhyun terasa sangat panas, Baekhyun berinisiatif mengambil kain dan batu es.

"ada apa dengan eomma mu Baekhyun ?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang sedang mengompres ibunya.

"a..aku tidak tahu, kemarin malam pun saat aku pulang, aku menemukan eomma pingsan di dapur, aku sangat khawatir"

Baekhyun terlihat panik, dirinya bingung harus melakukan apa.

"lebih baik kita bawa ke rumah sakit, suhu badannya tinggi sekali" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda setuju kepada saran Chanyeol.

"tapi.. bagaimana kita ke rumah sakit ?, aku tidak punya mobil atau motor untuk membawa eomma" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun terlihat sedikit berpikir, dia hanya membawa motor yang cukup untuk dua orang. Tidak mungkin ibu Baekhyun yang pingsan didudukan di belakang sendirian.

"kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mencarikan taksi" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung melesat keluar.

Chanyeol menghidupkan motornya dan berjalan keluar dari komplek perumahanan itu.

"kenapa aku harus perduli dengan mereka ?, bahkan aku ditugaskan untuk membunuh mereka" pikir Chanyeol saat dijalan.

Sekitar 15 menit, akhirnya Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah taksi. Chanyeol mengangkat ibu Baekhyun dan membawa masuk ke dalam taksi tersebut, Baekhyun mengunci pintu rumah mereka dan ikut menaiki taksi tersebut. Chanyeol menggunakan motornya.

**The Secret Box**

Di sebuah lorong rumah sakit, terlihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang menunggui ibu Baekhyun, Baekhyun terus-menerus menggesekan kedua telapak tangannya, dirinya sangat cemas. Terlihat seorang dokter disertai seorang perawat keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"permisi, apakah kalian keluarga dari Nyonya Taeyeon ?" tanya sang dokter.

"saya anaknya dok, bagaimana keadaan eomma saya ?" ucap Baekhyun.

"dapatkah anda ikut saya ke kantor, saya akan menjelaskan keadaan eomma anda disana"

Baekhyun melihat kearah Chanyeol, Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"baiklah dok"

Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti dokter dan perawat itu menuju ruangan dokter tersebut, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di kursi.

"kenapa aku harus perduli dengan dirinya, sedangkan nanti mungkin saja dia mati ditanganku" pikir Chanyeol bingung.

.

..

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih khas rumah sakit, Baekhyun dan dokter yang merawat ibu Baekhyun sedang duduk berhadapan.

Baekhyun merasakan rasa cemas yang amat teramat, dia tahu ketika seorang dokter mengajak seseorang berbicara secara tertutup seperti saat ini pastilah ada suatu hal yang serius.

"begini, err…"

"Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun-shi, ketika saya memeriksa keadaan Eomma anda, saya mendapati suatu hal yang 'berat' pada eomma anda" jelas sang dokter langsung.

Rasa cemas Baekhyun akhirnya terbukti, seketika badannya mengeras setelah mendengarkan perkataan dokter tersebut.

"be…berat dok ?, maksud anda ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan terbata-bata.

"terdapat pembengkakan dibelahan otak belakang ibu anda, tapi kami masih belum bisa memastikan secara pasti apa penyakit yang diidap eomma anda" ucap sang dokter dengan nada rendah.

1..2…3, Baekhyun terdiam, seluruh badannya terasa menegang sepenuhnya, matanya terasa sangat panas.

"pe…pembengkakan dok ?, anda jangan bercanda dokter, anda pasti salah memeriksa" bantah Baekhyun sambil menahan air mata nya yang akan keluar.

"mohon maafkan saya Baekhyun-shi, itu adalah hal yang sesungguhnya"

"Tidak dok, tidak, kau pasti berbohong ! kau pasti berbohong dokter !" kali ini tangisan Baekhyun tak dapat tertahankan lagi, Baekhyun menangis histeris.

"maafkan saya Baekhyun-shi, tapi kami akan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menyembuhkan eomma anda"

Baekhyun tak mengindahkan perkataan dokter tadi, dia langsung berlari keluar ruangan, pikirannya sangat kalut, dia merasa seperti jatuh dari langit. Baekhyun berlari ke luar rumah sakit, Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun berlari refleks mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berhenti di taman rumah sakit tersebut yang terlihat sangat sepi karena malam hari, Baekhyun mendudukan diri disebuah bangku taman. Baekhyun menangis tak tertahankan,

"kenapa eomma tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol yang mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk di bangku taman berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk disamping Baekhyun, Chanyeol dapat mendengar isakan Baekhyun hatinya tergerak untuk menenangkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Terdengar isakan Baekhyun yang tertahan di dalam dekapan Chanyeol, setelah dirasa agak tenang Chanyeol melonggarkan dekapannya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat gusar, matanya membengkak karena menangis. Baekhyun diam tak berniat untuk membuka mulut. Lama mereka dalam diam, akhirnya Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

"apa yang dikatakan dokter ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada lembut.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"hiks..dokter bilang eomma..eomma… ada-ada pembengkakan di otak bagi-an belakang beliau" jawab Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun merasa iba, Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang sedang labil.

Tangisan Baekhyun kembali runtuh saat berada didalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"ssshh.. tenanglah..gwenchannayo" ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun.

"kenapa e-eomma menyembunyikannya dariku hiks…"

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun, dia juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun, karena dia juga pernah merasakan sakitnya kehilangan ibu, bahkan dua kali.

...

Ibu Baekhyun yang kita ketahui bernama Taeyeon terbangun dari tidurnya, taeyeon melihat sekeliling.

"dimana aku ?, rumah sakit ?" pikirannya teringat kejadian terakhir sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran.

Taeyeon sadar dirinya tidak sendiri di dalam ruangan itu, disampingnya terdapat Baekhyun yang tertidur bersandar pada kasur tempat Taeyeon juga tidur.

Taeyeon mengusap surai hitam anak semata wayangnya tersebut, air mata menetes dari matanya yang indah.

"maafkan eomma baekhyunnie" ucap yeoja itu.

To Be Continued….

**Annyeong readers…. Shadow balik lagi dengan chapter terbaru, kasihan bgt Baekhyun ( T-T)v mohon maafkan daku Baekhyun-hyung karena telah membuat dirimu tersiksa, oh ya kemaren ada yang nanya shadow namja atau yeoja, dan sekarang akan shadow proklamasikan *ceile bahwa shadow adalah pure namja yang terobsesi untuk mengetik FF bergenre BL/yaoi. Tapi shadow 1000% Normal, masih suka sama mahluk tuhan yang berambut panjang dan berkulit putih *curhat. Shadow harap readers bisa ngikutin ceritanya ya~, and at last shadow sangat berharap readers meninggalkan jejak, tolong hargai kerja keras shadow, tinggalkan review berupa kritik atau/dan saran. Supaya shadow tambah semangat ngerjain FF ini. And –this's true- at last mind for RnR ? :D.**


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Annyeong readers tercinta ({})**

**Langsung **_**to the point **_**saja yak arena shadow gak pintar basa-basi.**

**Shadow hanya perlu respon dari para readers berupa review, dan juga sebagai penyemangat shadow untuk terus berkarya *ceile**

**Shadow hanya mengharapkan saran dan kritik dari chingudeul.**

**Tolong hargai kerja keras shadow, bagaimana kalau chingudeul berada di posisi shadow ?.**

**Please don't be a Silent Readers :D**

**Jadi sekali lagi shadow mohon respone dari chingudeul, Kan kasihan shadow udah cape-cape ngetik tapi responnya low ( T-T)v.**

**Dan terimakasih banyak untuk :**

**LadyKangDae, devilmalik, BabyMinga, Zee Konstantin, anah purwanti, amalia1993, Huang Lee, fallforhaehyeuk, XOXO-adel, 91, DahsyatNyaff.**

**Yang sudah dengan senang hati meluangkan sedikit waktu dan tenaga untuk mereview ff shadow.**

**Akhir kata shadow mohon maaf kalau ada salah dalam penulisan kata.**

**Anyyeong chingudeul ._.V**


	12. Part 11 - Conflict Is Just Began !

**Title : The Secret Box**

**Part : 11 (Conflict Is Just Began !)**

**Length : 11/?**

**Author : ShadowCrush**

**Genre : Romance - Drama - Crime **

**Rate : M **

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao, And Other Cast **

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to God, Their Self, I Just owned the Story**

**Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, violence, strong language, typo(s), death chara.**

Preview :

Ibu Baekhyun yang kita ketahui bernama Taeyeon terbangun dari tidurnya, taeyeon melihat sekeliling.

"dimana aku ?, rumah sakit ?" pikirannya teringat kejadian terakhir sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran.

Taeyeon sadar dirinya tidak sendiri di dalam ruangan itu, disampingnya terdapat Baekhyun yang tertidur bersandar pada kasur tempat Taeyeon juga tidur.

Taeyeon mengusap surai hitam anak semata wayangnya tersebut, air mata menetes dari matanya yang indah.

"maafkan eomma baekhyunnie" ucap yeoja itu.

**Shadow sangat mengharapkan review dari readers, baik saran maupun kritik dari readers, dan juga sebagai penyemangat untuk shadow.**

**Hanya menulis beberapa patah kata di kolom review tak terlalu susah kan.**

**Mohon hargai kerja keras shadow.**

**At last Mind If review **

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Secret Box**

Di dalam sebuah ruang rapat disebuah gedung terdapat sekumpulan orang yang sedang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja berbentuk oval panjang. Terlihat mereka sedang memperdebatkan suatu hal.

"kalian lihat contohnya Siwon, dia tertangkap oleh orang-orang itu, tetapi bersyukurlah Siwon berhasil kabur dari cengkraman mereka, inilah hal yang paling saya takutkan mungkin saja kedepannya mereka berhasil mengorek isi dari 'kotak' itu, Sebaiknya kita mulai menyerang balik pihak musuh" ucap salah seorang yeoja yang kelihatan sudah berumur.

"saya tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan nyonya Kim, apa yang membuat anda berpikir seperti itu ?, itu sama saja seperti menyerahkan langsung kotak itu kepada mereka" kali ini seorang namja yang kelihatan berumur 40-an angkat bicara.

Ruang rapat tersebut terdengar ramai dengan adu argument diantara orang-orang itu.

"saya rasa pertahanan kita mulai melemah, saya khawatir dikemudian hari Kotak itu akan jatuh pada tangan yang salah, menurut saya kita harus meningkatkan pertahan dulu dan untuk urusan menyerang akan lakukan pada saatnya dan dengan cara yang tepat" ucap seseorang namja paruh baya.

"kapan lagi saat kita akan menyerang balik ?, haruskah kita menunggu satu persatu dari anggota kita diculik dan disiksa atau bahkan dibunuh ?, saya sangat tidak setuju dengan pendapat anda Jinki-shi" sanggah nyonya Kim.

Perdebatan diantara kubu nyonya Kim dengan kubu Byun Jinki kian memanas sampai pada akhirnya moderator mengangkat suara.

"baiklah, kita akan melakukan pengambilan suara" ucap moderator tersebut menengahi.

"yang setuju dengan pendapat nyonya Kim" terlihat beberapa orang mengangkat tangan termasuk nyonya Kim.

"yang setuju dengan pendapat Tuan Byun" peserta rapat yang setuju lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan yang tidak setuju mengangkat tangan.

Keputusan akhir telah diputuskan, setelah melalui beberapa segmen adu argumentasi, akhirnya mereka menetapkan keputusan akhir.

Setelah rapat berakhir para peserta rapat meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Byun Jinki atau yang kita ketahui ayahanda dari Byun Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari bangunan tersebut diiringi dengan dua orang _bodyguard_, seorang namja berbadan besar membukakan pintu mobil _land rover _berwarnahitam untuk Byun Jinki, telihat sosok nyonya Kim yang menginterupsi Byun Jinki.

"permisi Jinki-shi, tidak bisakah anda berpikir lebih rasional tentang hal ini?" ucap nyonya Kim dari belakang menginterupsi langkah Jinki.

"saya akan merasa sangat senang sekali jika pembicaraan seperti ini dilakukan di dalam rapat" ucap Jinki tanpa memalingkan badannya.

"ck… anda terlalu idealis Jinki-shi, sifat idealis anda dapat membuat kita hancur suatu saat nanti"

"dan aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba dan membuktikan bahwa _SANCHEZ _tidak akan kalah dibawah kepemimpinan kita, pembicaraan ini cukup sampai disini" Jinki meninggalkan nyonya Kim tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, yeoja itu mengepalkan tangannya geram.

**The Secret Box**

Kris sedang berada di ruang kerjanya, dia heran dengan keberadaan Chanyeol karena sejak tadi malam Kris tak melihat sosok dongsaengnya itu.

Drrt…Drrt..

Ponsel Kris yang berada di atas meja kerjanya bergetar, Kris yang sedang sibuk menonton rekaman kejadian malam itu merasa sedikit terusik. diambilnya ponsel tersebut dan ditempelkan ke telinganya

"_hallo, hyung" _terdengar suara Chanyeol di seberang.

"Yaak..bodoh dimana kau ?"

"_aku sekarang berada di rumah sakit bersama Baekhyun, kami sedang menemani ibu Baekhyun"_

"apa yang kau lakukan disana ?"

"_ah nanti saja aku jelaskan, aku menelpon hanya untuk memberi kabar, sudah ya bye~"_

"cih.." Kris mendecak.

Kris kembali memperhatikan layar besar dihadapannya yang sedang menampilkan rekaman CCTV malam itu. Kris merasa penasaran dengan orang-orang yang datang pada malam itu.

Kris memperhatikan dengan seksama scene demi scene yang terpampang di dalam layar. Kris menyerah karena dia tidak menemukan titik terang sama sekali, sesaat sebelum dia beranjak matanya terarah memandang layar, tersungging sebuah senyuman dari bibir Kris. Terlihat sebuah tato salib berduri di leher salah satu dari orang-orang itu.

**The Secret Box**

Tao berlari memutari _walking park_ yang terletak di tengah kota Seoul. Udara kota yang masih segar terhirup oleh hidung mancungnya, langit yang terlihat masih gelap menyelimuti kota Seoul tak mengurungkan niat orang-orang yang ingin berolahraga.

Tao terlihat sangat _cool _ dengan baju kaos putih dengan lengan pendek dan celana _training _hitam menghiasi tubuhnya yang indah, terlihat seperti warna seekor panda, sepasang _earset_ terpasang di telinganya, sepatu berlambangkan_ NB_ menghiasi telapak kakinya.

Terlihat orang-orang lain yang juga berolahraga sama seperti Tao. ketika Tao melintasi sebuah persimpangan, terlihat seorang bocah menangis, Tao dengan inisiatifnya mendekati anak kecil itu.

"hey.. kau kenapa menangis ?" Tanya Tao kepada anak kecil itu.

Bukannya menjawab anak kecil tadi malah menangis tambah kencang.

"hey..hey.. diamlah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku Tao siapa namamu ?" Tao menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan anak itu.

bocah itu tidak bergeming sama sekali, membuat Tao gemas.

"baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bicara denganku aku akan pergi, dah" ucap Tao yang hendak berlari kembali tetapi anak kecil itu menahannya.

"sekarang kau mau bicara padaku" Tanya Tao lembut. Bocah itu hanya mengangguk.

"siapa namamu?"

"eomma chen bilang jangan ngomong sama olang asing, tapi hyung cepelti nya olang yang baik" jawab bocah itu yang sebenarnya tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Tao.

"oh jadi namamu Chen, kenapa kau menangis ?"

"tadi chen pelgi kethini dengan eomma, telus Chen liat banyak bulung disini, jadi Chen ikuti bulung-bulung itu, pas Chen balik eomma udah gak ada" jawab bocah itu panjang lebar dengan gaya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"oh jadi begitu, ayo kita cari eomma Chen" Tao menarik tangan bocah itu.

Tao dan Chen berjalan mengelilingi _walking park _untuk mencari ibu Chen.

"hyung..hyung" panggil Chen.

"ne ?" jawab Tao lembut.

"hyung itu tampan cekali baik lagi, kalau aku jadi yeoja aku mau jadi pacal hyung" ucap Chen yang membuat Tao tersipu.

Tao berpikir sejenak, bagaimana bisa anak seumuran Chen berbicara seperti itu, mungkin efek _global warming_, di usia semuda itu Chen sudah bisa memikirkan masalah percintaan yang bahkan orang dewasa –tertentu- pun masih belum mau memikirkannya, termasuk Tao.

"jinjja?, kau ini bisa saja"

"tidak hyung aku celius, hyung itu tampan cekali, pasti hyung punya banyak pacal ?"

Andai saja seperti apa yang kau katakan Chen pasti Tao akan sangat bahagia, Tao sedikit menghela napas.

"hahaha kau ini ya, oh ya Chen, eomma Chen orangnya seperti apa ?"

"maksud hyung wajah eomma ya ?"

"ne, supaya nanti hyung lebih gampang cari eomma Chen" ucap Tao.

Chen terlihat sedang mengingat rupa ibunya, wajah Chen yang sangat imut membuat Tao gemas, Tao memang sangat suka dengan anak kecil.

"eomma olangnya cantik, hidungnya mancung kulitnya putih dan eomma tinggi" jelas Chen seolah-olah sedang bermain pantonim, setiap kata yang diucapkan Chen disertai dengan _body language_ membuat Tao bertambah gemas.

"oh begitu ya, pantas saja Chen manis" Tao mentoel dagu Chen dan membuat bibir Chen maju 5 senti.

"ihh hyung, Chen tidak manis Chen itu tampan, thama thepelti hyung" jawab Chen ketus.

"hahaha kau ini membuatku gemas" Tao mencubit pipi Chen.

"appo hyunggggg" rengek Chen.

…

Matahari mulai menyinari bumi dengan sinarnya yang hangat dibarengi dengan bunyi-bunyi burung yang saling sahut-menyahut. _Walking park _kota Seoul semakin dipenuhi dengan orang-orang, baik yang berolahraga maupun yang berdagang.

Saat Tao dan Chen melintasi jalan kecil yang memutari sebuah air mancur, tiba-tiba Chen berteriak histeris.

"itu eomma, hyung !" seru Chen sembari menunjuk seorang yeoja yang mirip seperti yeoja yang digambarkan Chen sebelumnya, yeoja itu nampak panik.

Tao dan Chen mendekati yeoja itu,

"EOMMMA !"seru Chen sambil berlari menuju eommanya.

"OMMONA Chen, dari mana saja kau, eomma sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu" yeoja itu memeluk Chen dengan erat.

Drama diantara ibu dan anak berlangsung lama, Tao hanya memutar bola matanya agak malas dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"tadi Chen mengejal bulung-bulung di thitu, telus waktu Chen balik eomma udah gak ada, tukur ada Tao-hyung" jelas Chen sambil menunjuk kea rah namja dengan mata panda itu, yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum manis.

Eomma Chen menatap kearah Tao dan balas tersenyum lalu kembali berbicara dengan Chen.

"ah..begitu ya, maafkan eomma ne, nanti eomma belikan es krim untuk Chen ne" ujar yeoja itu kepada Chen, dan dibalas sebuah anggukan senang

Yeoja itu berdiri dan menatap kearah Tao, setelah itu yeoja tersebut membungkuk 900 kepada Tao, membuat Tao salah tingkah.

"jeongmal kamshamidda karena telah menolong Chen, aku berhutang budi padamu Tao-shi" ucap yeoja itu.

Percaya atau tidak sekarang Tao sudah berada dalam momen _awkward _tingkat tinggi. Bingung harus berbuat apa.

Tao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "ah..ne,tidak apa-apa, tadi aku kebetulan saja lewat dan tidak sengaja melihat Chen menangis"

"kamshamidda ne, jengmal kamshammida, aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak ada kau Tao-shi , oh ya.. Sooyoung-imnida" yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tao. Tao pun menyambut tangan Sooyoung.

Sempat terlintas di pikiran Tao bahwa Sooyoung tidak terlihat seperti seorang ibu karena kecantikannya masih seperti seorang gadis.

"sama-sama, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Sooyoung-shi" pamit Tao.

"hyung mau pelgi ?, kenapa tidak sama-sama kita aja ?" ucap Chen polos.

"benar, ayo ikut dengan kami saja" tambah Sooyoung."

Tao yang tidak enak menolak ajakan baik orang, mau tak mau mengiyakan ajakan kedua ibu-anak itu, dan disambut dengan teriakan riang dari Chen.

**The Secret Box**

Di sebuah stand kecil yang menjual susu kedelai dan masih berada diarea _walking park _kota Seoulterlihat tiga orang yang sedang duduk disebuah meja dan saling bercengkrama.

"jadi kau masih sekolah ya ? tadinya aku kira kau sudah bekerja" ucap Sooyoung dengan santainya dan membuat Tao sweatdrop.

Apakah Tao terlihat sangat tua sampai-sampai dikira seperti seseorang yang sudah bekerja -walaupun…

"ne…aku kelas 12" jawab Tao .

"oh..begitu ya" Sooyoung mengambil gelas susu kedelainya dan meminumnya.

Ketiga orang itu sibuk dengan gelas minuman masing-masing –kecuali Chen yang makan es krim-. Chen makan dengan sangat berlepotan.

"eomma… eomma coba eomma lihat deh, hyung itu tampan sekali ya, andai Chen jadi yeoja, Chen mau deh tama Tao-hyung" ucapan Chen membuat Sooyoung tersedak.

"uhuk…kau ini membuat eomma tersedak saja, tapi kau memang benar"

Untuk hari ini ucapan 'tampan' bagi Tao sudah membosankan. "aku tau aku tampan, tapi berhentilah mengucapkannya berulang-ulang" pikir Tao.

"hehehe, kalian terlalu memujiku" Tao tertawa garing.

"aku pun menyangka noona tadi adalah seorang gadis, karena noona terlihat masih sangat cantik" tambah Tao.

"jinjja ?, wah ternyata ada saja yang memujiku" Sooyoung tersenyum sumringah saat mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Tao.

"ihhh…eomma pede tekali" ucap Chen dan berhasil mendapatkan cubitan dipipinya dari sang eomma.

"appo eomma, tapi eomma memang cantik kok" ucap Chen lalu menjilati es krim miliknya.

Mereka bertiga larut dalam pembicaraan yang hangat, seakan-akan mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia –itulah yang orang lain lihat-. Berulang kali Tao dibuat gemas dengan tingkah Chen yang menggemaskan.

…

"noona aku pergi dulu ya, aku ada urusan" pamit Tao pada kedua pasang ibu-anak itu.

"Ne.. hati-hati dijalan" jawab Sooyoung.

"hati-hati dijalan hyung, kalau ada belokan jangan lulus ya" ucap Chen.

"hahaha ne. bye" Tao melambaikan tangannya kepada Sooyoung dan Chen, dan dibalas dengan ramah oleh mereka berdua.

**The Secret Box**

**Seoul Centra Hospital, 2.35 PM**

Di dalam ruangan berwarna putih terlihat alat-alat kedokteran berada pada tempat masing-masing. Terlihat pula dua sosok manusia yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka membelah kesunyian.

"kau sudah menghubungi ahjumma mu nak ?" ucap Taeyeon kepada anak semata wayangnya.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di kursi yang terletak di sudut ruangan itu, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah buku yang dibacanya.

"ahjumma sedang dalam perjalanan kemari" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Taeyeon hanya menghela napas dengan perilaku anaknya yang dingin, dirinya merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan hal besar seperti ini pada anaknya.

"Chanyeol dimana ?, eomma tidak melihat dia sedari tadi"

"dia sudah pulang" lagi-lagi Baekhyun menjawab dengan tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Taeyeon sadar ini adalah kesalahannya sehingga membuat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"maafkan eomma nak, eomma hanya tak ingin kau khawatir, karena sebentar lagi kau ujian" ucap Taeyeon lemah.

Sebenarnya hati Baekhyun sangat sakit harus bersikap seperti itu terhadap ibunya tetapi egonya yang tinggi tak membiarkan dirinya meluluh, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah ibunya, menatap dengan sorot matanya yang melihatkan betapa sakit hatinya.

"hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu ? hanya karena ujianku eomma sampai-sampai tak memberi tahu aku tentang penyakit eomma ? eomma itu jauh lebih penting dibandingkan ujian brengsek itu" ucap Baekhyun emosional, alasan yang dikemukakan ibunya adalah alasan paling konyol, bodoh dan aneh yang pernah dia dengar selama 18 tahun dirinya hidup di dunia ini.

Taeyeon merasakan matanya memanas terlebih lagi hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat, ingin sekali dia memeluk anaknya dan mencurahkan isi hatinya saat ini.

"maafkan eomma, eomma hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir"

Kali ini tetesan air mata tak lagi mampu terbendung dari pelupuk mata Taeyeon. Hatinya terasa sakit mendapati anaknya yang bersikap seperti ini.

"eomma pikir aku tidak akan khawatir nantinya ?, aku..aghh sudahlah"

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri lalu meninggalkan eommanya yang menangis tersendu.

BLAM, Baekhyun menghempaskan pintu dengan sangat keras.

"Baekhyun..mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" ucap Taeyeon lirih saat melihat Baekhyun yang keluar dengan wajah yang menyiratkan betapa emosionalnya dirinya saat ini.

Di bagian luar kamar Baekhyun bersandar di tembok lorong rumah sakit tersebut, Baekhyun tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia rasakan saat ini, disatu sisi dirinya marah kepada ibunya karena menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini, disisi yang lain Baekhyun merasa sangat terpukul karena penyakit yang diderita eommanya.

"Tuhan mengapa engkau memberikan cobaan yang begitu berat" gumam Baekhyun lirih.

**The Secret Box**

"kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada eommamu, tidakkah kau pikir beliau jauh lebih menderita dibandingkan kita ?" ucap ahjumma Baekhyun yang sudah datang sedari tadi, yeoja itu memberi nasihat kepada Baekhyun karena Baekhyun tak mau bertemu dengan ibunya.

"…." Baekhyun hanya diam dan mendudukan kepalanya.

"jangan bersikap egois Byun Baekhyun, kau kira hanya dirimu yang menderita ?, eommamu tidak memberitahukan kepada dirimu perihal penyakitnya karena dia tahu kau pasti akan mengkhawatirkan dirinya sampai-sampai kau tidak fokus pada sekolahmu !" kali ini yeoja itu membentak Baekhyun.

"jadi menurut kalian aku tidak akan khawatir jika kalian tidak memberitahukan penyakit eomma padaku ? HAH ?" Baekhyun balas membentak kepada ahjumma nya.

PLAKK.. bunyi tamparan menggema di lorong rumah sakit itu.

Baekhyun memegangi pipinya yang terkena tamparan dari ahjummanya. Sakit ? jelas tidak tetapi yang lebih menyakitkan baginya adalah ini kali pertama ahjummanya menampar dirinya.

"KAU…, KAU SEHARUSNYA MENGERTI ! KAKAKKU BERJUANG MATI-MATIAN MELAWAN PENYAKITNYA, DAN DIA MEMIKIRKAN DIRIMU, HANYA DIRIMU !"

Baekhyun menatap kearah ahjummanya dengan tatapan yang sangat sarat akan rasa sakit. Ahjumma Baekhyun tersadar atas perbuatannya, dirinya menatap Baekhyun dengan lemah.

"maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat dirimu seperti ini, aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan kakakku" gumam yeoja itu lirih, menahan tangis.

Baekhyun menatap kearah ahjummanya, tak kuat dengan situasi yang sangat dramatis seperti ini, lalu Baekhyun memeluk ahjummanya itu. Tangisan tak terbendungkan lagi.

"hiks..maafkan aku, aku..aku hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa" isak Baekhyun.

"aku mengerti, kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini lagi" ucap yeoja itu sembari mengelus lembut kepala belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya, perasaannya lebih tenang

"kajja, sepertinya eommamu kesepian di dalam sana" Ahjumma Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun hanya mengikuti ahjummanya.

**.**

**..**

Cklik.. bunyi pintu terbuka, terlihat dua orang yang masuk ke dalam ruang rawat sebuah rumah sakit.

Taeyeon yang sedari tadi membaca sebuah novel mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sumber suara. Senyum mengembang disudut bibirnya.

Baekhyun langsung menghambur kearah ibunya dan memeluk ibunya.

"eomma…hiks maafkan aku,..maafkan aku"

Taeyeon mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun.

"eomma lah yang seharusnya minta maaf, eomma tidak ingin kau khawatir"

"tidak eomma, akulah yang terlalu egois, aku tidak memikirkan perasaan eomma yang lebih tersiksa, maafkan aku"

Kedua pasangan ibu-anak itu larut dalam keadaan haru.

**The Secret Box**

Baekhyun dan Tifanny –ahjumma Baekhyun- sedang berada di kantin rumah sakit, suasana di tempat itu sepi dikarenakan hari yang sudah menjelang malam, mereka sedang menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Baekhyun merasa perutnya sangat lapar, terang saja seharian penuh dari kemarin malam dia tidak sempat memasukan apa apa ke dalam perutnya.

Terlihat seorang pelayan membawa nampan dan berjalan kearah meja mereka.

"silahkan..maaf menunggu" ucap pelayanan itu sembari berlalu.

"aku sudah sangat lama menunggu" ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"haha.. kau ini" Tifanny hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"aku sangat lapar noona, kita bicaranya nanti saja ya" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Tifanny terkekeh. 'noona' panggilan Baekhyun kepada ahjummanya, terang saja Baekhyun tidak mau memanggil ahjummanya itu dengan panggilan 'ahjumma' karena notabene umur mereka yang hanya terpaut 4 tahun.

Acara santap menyantap makanan mereka terdengar ramai, ramai bukan karena pembicaraan tetapi karena suara peralatan makan yang digunakkan Baekhyun.

"uhuk…" Baekhyun menepuk dada nya.

"ini…pelan-pelan saja hyunnie" Tifanny menyodorkan air minum kepada Baekhyun. Hyunnie ?,ya panggilan manja Baekhyun.

"habisnya aku lapar sekali, noona mau yang itu, jika tidak berikan padaku" tunjuk Baekhyun kearah _odeng _milik Tifanny.

"kalau kau mau ambil saja, aku juga tidak habis memakannya" Tifanny mendekatkan piring _odeng_ miliknya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan senang hati mengambil _odeng _milik Tifanny, Tifanny hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi keponakan kesayangannya itu saat makan.

"ommonna, aku sampai melupakan sesuatu…." ucap Baekhyun menggantung.

Tifanny memalingkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun.

"eh nanti saja, aku ingin menghabiskan makanan ini dulu" Baekhyun melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang tertunda.

"mworaggo ?, kau Ini aneh" Tifanny menoyor kepala Baekhyun.

Untuk sementara biarkanlah mereka merasakan sedikit kesenangan.

**The Secret Box**

**Seoul, 8.30 PM**

Kris merasa suntuk dan bosan karena seharian hanya berada di dalam apartment nya.

"tak ada kah hal yang dapat aku lakukan sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa suntuk yang brengsek ini" monolog Kris.

Kris berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengambil jaket lalu berjalan kearah luar apartment miliknya, Kris ingin berjalan-jalan keluar.

Kris memilih untuk berjalan kaki dalam acara _touring_ nya kali ini, karena sudah lama dia tidak berjalan kaki. Kris berjalan dengan gaya bak _super model, _memang tak bisa dipungkiri ketampanannya dapat meluluhkan hati setiap umat yang melihatnya, buktinya sekarang tak sedikit mata yang menatap kearah dirinya.

Kris mengenakan baju kaos hitam dibalut dengan jaket kulit dan celana jeans hitam melapisi kakinya yang panjang, jangan lupakan sepatu kets tinggi yang menghiasi kakinya, dan juga sebuah kacamata hitam menengger di hidung mancungnya. Sempurna, hanya satu kata itu yang dapat mencerminkan Kris. Walaupun di dunia ini tak ada yang benar-benar sempurna.

Jauh Kris berjalan melintasi kota Seoul, gang demi gang, blok demi blok telah dilalui Kris.

Kris berhenti sejenak saat melihat sebuah bangunan yang berplang **'East Seoul Hospital'**, ingatan Kris kembali pada ibunya. Memori tentang ibunya kembali lagi, kali ini Kris kembali merasakan kehidupan yang emosional setelah sekian lama dirinya tak pernah merasa dibawah tekanan seperti ini.

"_mommy… kalau aku sudah besar nanti aku mau jadi dokter, jadi aku bisa merawat mommy sampai sembuh" _

"_mommy akan sangat senang kalau dokter mommy nanti adalah Kris, pasti nanti mommy akan sembuh"_

Kris hanya menghela nafas saat Kata-kata terakhir Kris sebelum ibunya meninggal terngiang di dalam otaknya, andai saja Kris dapat memutar waktu, maka dirinya akan kembali ke masa lalu untuk mengubah segalnya, hatinya terlalu sakit untuk mengingat hal-hal tentang ibunya.

Lama Kris berdiam diri di depan rumah sakit tersebut akhirnya Kris melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

Drrrt….Drrrt, mini radio Kris yang berada didalam kantong celananya bergetar, dengan sigap Kris memencet tombol gadget tersebut.

Bipp..

"_hyung matikan ponsel mu sekarang juga dan jangan bertanya dulu !" _terdengar teriakan Chanyeol yang menggema.

"what the fuck ?"

"_aku bilang jangan bertanya cepat matikan saja"_

Kris mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam kantong celana dan melepaskan baterai ponsel tersebut. Saat Kris hendak menaruh kembali ponsel tersebut ke saku jaketnya, tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Kris mengambil benda tersebut, dan terlihat benda kecil berbentuk bulat.

"_shit_" umpat Kris, Kris sangat tahu apa benda itu. Sebuah chip pelacak. Bagaimana dirinya sampai sebodoh itu tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dilacak oleh seseorang.

Bagaiman bisa seorang SPY sampai tidak menyadari dirinya sedang dimatai-matai oleh seseorang.

"_hallo, hyung kau dengar aku, hallo..hallo"_

"aku dapat mendengarmu"

"_kita sedang dilacak oleh seseorang, aku mendapati chip tersebut berada di ponsel ku"_

"aku tahu, kau dimana sekarang cepatlah kembali ke apartment"

"_aku memang sudah di apartment, kau saja yang kemana perginya" _ucap Chanyeol yang kali ini membuat Kris sedikit malu.

"ya, aku segera kembali" Plip.

Kris berjalan dengan cepat dijalanan, dia sedang mencoba-coba mencari taksi namun hasilnya nihil, disepanjang perjalanan Kris memikirkan kemungkinan siapa orang yang memata-matai dirinya, Kris tidak pernah ceroboh dalam bertindak, dia pun tak pernah memberitahukan identitas rahasianya kepada orang lain bahkan anggota Red Dragon sekalipun –kecuali Chanyeol, ayahnya dan beberapa atasan RD-. Dahi Kris sedikit menegang saat memikirkan satu kemungkinan terbesar pelakunya, Huang Zi Tao.

Kris sadar bahwa sekarang dirinya diikuti oleh seseorang, tidak bukan hanya seseorang tapi lebih. Kris mempercepat langkahnya. Jalanan yang mulai sepi dimalam hari terlihat sangat mencengkam.

Samar-samar terdengar suara langkah orang yang sedang menguntit Kris. Kris memikirkan cara agar dirinya dapat terlepas dari orang-orang ini. Kris berbelok ke dalam sebuah gang kecil yang gelap.

Orang-orang yang membuntuti Kris ikut berlari menuju gang tersebut. Dan saat mereka berada di depan gang tersebut yang mereka dapati adalah nihil. Tak ada seorang pun disana hanya ada sebuah gang kecil buntu tanpa ada tanda-tanda dari seorang Kris.

"kemana dia"

"cepat kita tidak boleh melepaskan orang itu kita harus mendaptkan informasi kotak itu darinya"

Orang-orang tersebut berlari meninggalkan gang tersebut, saat bersamaan Kris keluar dari sebuah celah antara bangunan.

"kotak ?" pikir Kris. Seketika pikirannya saling terhubung dengan ingatan-ingatannya.

"aku rasa ada yang aneh pada misi kali ini"

Kris berlari meninggalkan gang tersebut dengan meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan. Angin malam yang berhembus terasa sangat memekakan seluruh indra.

To Be Continued….

**annyeong chingudeul, akhirnya Kris udah mulai merasa kejanggalan dalam misinya *hohohohh, oh ya chingudeul untuk kali ini dan kedepannya shadow bakalan meringankan jalan ceritanya agar readers gak terlalu memutar otak pas ngebacanya, oh ya untuk yang request KT moment nya, shadow minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena belum bisa ngasih T-T *menangis nista*, Mungkin itu aja kali ini. **

**Buat yang udah ngereview chap 10, shadow ucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya :**

**RezsaWYF : gommawo chingu :*, keep reading yah~**

**Xyln : Annyeong chingu ({}) gommawo udah ngerivew ya :D, untuk masalah KT moment aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalo msh sedikit T-T, karena tuntutan cerita mengharuskan dua sejoli itu tak bsa bermesra ria, tapi seiringi berjalan waktu KTnya pasti aku banyakin deh :*, sabar yah.**

**Devilmalik : appanya Baekhyun ya?, kita lihat aja kenapa dia *ketawa iblis***

**LeeHunHan947 : ok chingu ini udah update fast, keep reading yaw~**

**CY Destiny : annyeong juga chingu, makasih udah nyempentin waktu buat ngebaca FF aku ({}), aku juga gemes sama mereka _. Maafkan daku karena telah membuat uri Baekhyuniie menderita T_T, tapi ingat chingu habis gelap terbitlah terang *ceile bahasanya*, ok keep reading yah :***

**Big Thanks To :**

**DahsyatNyaff, 91, amalia1993,fallforhaehyuk, BabyMinga, XOXO-adel, Huang Lee, Zee konstantin, anah purwanti, devimalik, LadyKangDae, Kang Hyena, jettaome, Prince Hadhi ESP, RezsaWYF, Xyln, LeeHunHan947, CY Destiny.**

**Makasih banget kritik dan sarannya chingudeul ({}), shadow jadi makin semangat ngetik FF nya.**

**Don't be A Silent Readers please**

**Leave the marks please ^^**

**At Last Mind If Review ?**


	13. Part 12 - Special For HUANG ZI TAO !

**Title : The Secret Box**

**Part : 12 (Special For HUANG ZI TAO)**

**Length : 12/?**

**Author : ShadowCrush**

**Genre : Romance - Drama - Crime **

**Rate : M **

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao, And Other Cast **

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to God, Their Self, I Just owned the Story**

**Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, violence, strong language, typo(s), death chara, NC-17, Lime/lemon for this chapter.**

Preview :

Orang-orang yang membuntuti Kris ikut berlari menuju gang tersebut. Dan saat mereka berada di depan gang tersebut yang mereka dapati adalah nihil. Tak ada seorang pun disana hanya ada sebuah gang kecil buntu tanpa ada tanda-tanda dari seorang Kris.

"kemana dia"

"cepat kita tidak boleh melepaskan orang itu kita harus mendapatkan informasi kotak itu darinya"

Orang-orang tersebut berlari meninggalkan gang tersebut, saat bersamaan Kris keluar dari sebuah celah antara bangunan.

"kotak ?" pikir Kris. Seketika pikirannya saling terhubung dengan ingatan-ingatannya.

"aku rasa ada yang aneh pada misi kali ini"

Kris berlari meninggalkan gang tersebut dengan meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan. Angin malam yang berhembus terasa sangat memekakan seluruh indra.

**SPECIAL FOR HUANG ZI TAO'S BIRTHDAY**

**Shadow sangat mengharapkan review dari readers, baik saran maupun kritik dari readers, dan juga sebagai penyemangat untuk shadow.**

**Hanya menulis beberapa patah kata di kolom review tak terlalu susah kan.**

**Mohon hargai kerja keras shadow.**

**At last Mind If review **

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Secret Box**

Kris memasuki lobby apartment MKS dengan tergesa-gesa, tujuannya sekarang adalah masuk ke dalam apartment miliknya.

Kris memasuki lift berbarengan dengan dua orang yeoja dan satu keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan 2 anak. Kris ingin menekan angka 7 pada papan tombol tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginterupsi gerakannya.

"apakah anda keberatan jika kami duluan ?" ucap ayah dari keluarga tadi, Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara.

"ne silahkan" Kris mundur beberapa langkah, namja itu menekan angka 3 pada papan tombol lift tersebut.

Kris mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatunya ke lantai lift, dirinya sungguh tak sabar.

Kling

Pintu lift terbuka dan keluarga bahagia tersebut berjalan keluar dari lift tersebut, Kris menoleh kearah dua yeoja disampingnya, kedua yeoja itu tersipu malu saat Kris memandang mereka.

"kenapa mereka ini" pikir Kris.

"permisi, kalian berdua mau ke lantai berapa ?" Tanya Kris pada kedua yeoja itu.

"kami mau ke lantai 9" ucap salah seorang yeoja.

"kalau begitu kalian tidak keberatankan jika aku duluan ?" tanya Kris.

Kedua yeoja itu mengangguk bersamaan. Kris menekan tombol 7 pada papan tombol tersebut.

"oppa tinggal di lantai 7 ya ?" ucap yeoja yang berbadan langsing dan menggunakan sweater berwarna ungu.

"ya.." Kris tersenyum singkat dan kembali seperti posisi semula.

"kalau begitu kapan-kapan kami berkunjung ketempat oppa ne" kali ini yeoja yang bertubuh semok yang berbicara dengan gaya nya yang genit.

"apa-apaan mereka ini, kenal saja tidak" pikir Kris.

Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh kedua yeoja itu.

"kalau beg-"

Kling

"permisi, aku duluan" ucap Kris memotong ucapan yeoja semok itu dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang terdiam mematung menatap kepergian Kris.

…

**..**

…

Kris merogoh kunci –kartu- apartmentnya, digesekkannya kartu tersebut ke pintu dihadapannya.

SREK…TETT….

'_welcome Wu Yi Fan'_ ucap narator dari alat keamanan apartment mereka, Kris mendorong pintu tersebut, tentu saja tujuan utamanya sekarang adalah berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan merundingkan apa yang sebenarnnya yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Yeol…Yeol, dimana kau" teriak Kris yang sedang mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, tetapi dirinya tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali.

Kris berjalan masuk ke dalam apartment dan menuju kearah kamar Chanyeol, Kris mendengar keributan dari dalam kamar Chanyeol. Pelan-pelan Kris melangkahkan kakinya sampai di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Bugh… Kris menendang pintu tersebut dan apa yang Kris dapati hanyalah kamar Chanyeol yang berantakan –baju kotor kesana kemari, barang-barang berhamburan- , selain itu Kris tidak mendapati adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia di dalam kamar tersebut.

Saat Kris berbalik tiba-tiba….

"BAAAAAAAA… Auh appo hyung kenapa kau memukulku" Chanyeol yang bermaksud mengagetkan Kris harus rela mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya.

"aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Kris berjalan kearah sofa berwarna hitam di ruang tengah dan mendudukan diri diatasnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengekori Kris dan ikut duduk dihadapan Kris. Tanpa ba bi bu be bo Kris langsung membicarakan apa yang terngiang di dalam otaknya.

"aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan misi kita kali ini, ak-"

"nah benarkan apa yang aku katakan padamu aw- kenapa kau memukulku lagi ?" kali ini Chanyeol mendapatkan pukulan keduanya.

"aku belum selesai bicara, dengarkan dulu jangan memotong !"

"ne…" Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"tadi aku dikejar oleh orang-orang yang menurutku adalah rekan dari orang yang melacakku" jelas Kris dengan suaranya yang husky.

"dan lagi aku rasa misi kali ini bukanlah hal yang biasa, aku akan mempersingkat maksud ku, pada intinya banyak sekali orang-orang yang menghalangi dan mengejar kita, walaupun orang-orang tidak ada yang tahu identitas kita sebenarnya" tambah Kris menelaah.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian setelah berhasil mencerna perkataan Kris baik-baik. Matanya melotot kearah Kris.

"YA!, apa maksud perkataan mu !" geger Chanyeol kepada Kris.

Kris menutup telinganya saat mendengar teriakan Chanyeol "hah ? apanya yang apa ?"

"aisssh..aku tidak sebodoh itu juga hyung" ucap Chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol dan sibuk menerawang sesuatu yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"bagaimana kalau kita jalani saja dulu misi ini, dan pada saatnya kita akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dibalik misi ini, biarkan lah segala sesuatunya seperti air sungai yang mengalir" ucap Chanyeol kembali, tedengar sangat bijak.

Kris mencibir Chanyeol yang mengucapkan kata puitis seperti itu, menurut Kris kata-kata seperti itu tidak pantas untuk orang sebodoh Chanyeol.

"cih… dari mana kau mendapatkan kata-kata itu ?, tapi perkataanmu ada benarnya juga"

Chanyeol sumringah ketika mendengar Kris mengucapkan hinaan dan pujian untuknya,lupakan tentang hinaan itu sudah sering keluar dari mulut Kris, pujian yang keluar dari dalam mulut Kris adalah sebuah keajaiban, sangat langka, jarang, dan hampir tidak mungkin.

"aku berterima kasih Tuhan, kau telah membukakan kata pujian bagi saudara hamba ini" ucap Chanyeol mendramatisir sambil mengadahkan tangannya ke atas seolah-olah sedang meminta sesuatu..

Andai saja Chanyeol bukanlah seorang mafia mungkin saja Chanyeol bisa menjadi seorang actor film yang sangat bagus, lihat saja dari caranya berakting. Suasana yang awalnya serius seketika mencair karena tingkah laku Chanyeol, memang Chanyeol pantas mendapatkan gelar _happy virus_.

"berhentilah jadi mata-mata dan aku akan merekomendasikan dirimu sebagai seorang bintang film" ucap Kris membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari.

"sudahlah aku lelah, bangunkan aku besok" Kris berlalu meninggalkan sosok _happy virus_ sendirian. Kris berpikir menelaah, Huang Zi Tao, adalah salah satu misteri besar yang harus dipecahkan Kris sekarang ini.

**The Secret Box**

Baekhyun sedang memainkan game _flappy bird _di ponselnya, sesekali Baekhyun menggeram tak jelas saat burung yang dimainkannya terjatuh atau terbentur pipa-pipa sialan itu. Baekhyun yang tengah menjaga ibunya sendirian karena Tifanny pulang ke rumah mereka untuk mengambil baju. Sewaktu pulang dari Goyang Tifanny langsung menuju ke rumah sakit setelah mendapatkan kabar bahwa kakaknya sakit.

"_shit_, kenapa game ini susah sekali" umpat Baekhyun kesal karena sedari tadi dirinya mengalami kekalahan.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah ibunya yang sudah tertidur dengan cantiknya, Baekhyun menghela napas saat memandang sosok ibunya, sosok orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"andai saja kita dapat bertukar posisi biarkan saja aku yang sakit asalkan eomma tidak" gumam Baekhyun lirih. Hal tersebut benar adanya, jikalah memang penyakit seseorang dapat ditukarkan dengan orang lain sudah pasti Baekhyun akan membayar mahal untuk itu.

Walaupun hari sudah larut malam tetapi Baekhyun tidak dapat memejamkan matanya, rasa bosan melanda dirinya, Baekhyun memencet _keypad _ponsel pintarnya, mengirim pesan kepada seseorang.

_To : Crazy-Soo_

_Subject : boring !_

_Aku bosan, temani aku kyungsongiiee._

Baekhyun mengirim pesan tersebut kepada Kyungsoo, beberapa menit kemudian ponselnya bergetar.

_From : Crazy-Soo_

_Subject : -_

"_Aku sudah tidur jangan ganggu aku !"_

Baekhyun tertawa kecil saat membaca pesan singkat dari sahabatnya itu.

_To : Crazy-Soo_

_Subject : Aneh !_

"_Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sudah tidur mengirim sebuah SMS"_

Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan tingkah sahabatnya tersebut, memang ada-ada saja tingkah laku si Kyungsoo.

Lama Baekhyun menunggu balasan dari Kyungsoo sampai pada akhirnya rasa kantuk menyergap dirinya.

"HOAMMM" Baekhyun menguap dengan selebar-lebarnya, sebelum dirinya ditarik oleh buaian alam mimpi.

**The Secret Box**

Tok..tok..tok

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan tempat Jinki duduk, pintu tersebut terbuka dan terlihat seorang namja tampan yang kita ketahui bernama Siwon masuk dan membungkuk 90o kearah Jinki.

"duduklah Siwon-shi" Jinki menunjuk kursi dihadapannya bermaksud menyuruh Siwon untuk duduk.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat duduk tersebut dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi tersebut.

"aku memanggilmu kesini untuk menanyakan apa yang kau ketahui" ucap Jinki frontal.

"mereka adalah _cäĺäörö_, kelompok mafia dari Italia, tetapi pemimpin mereka adalah seorang bangsawan dari Inggris.

Jinki menaikkan kedua alisnya, sedikit berpikir untuk mencerna perkataan dari Siwon, Jinki tahu bahwa Siwon memang dapat diharapkan dalam hal mencari informasi, walaupun Siwon sempat tertangkap oleh _cäĺäörö_ dan disiksa habis-habisan saat berusaha mengorek informasi dari mereka.

Jinki memang seorang yang jenius, disaat orang lain dalam kelompoknya baru memikirkan satu langkah, dirinya sudah memikirkan tiga langkah kedepan. Itulah sebabnya Jinki memilih untuk bertahan dulu baru menyerang, dia sudah merencanakan 'semuanya' secara matang.

"kau memang bisa diandalkan, kau tak membocorkan apapun pada mereka kan ?"

"nde, saya sudah bersumpah kepada _'sanchez'_ dan saya takkan pernah mengingkarinya" ucap Siwon dengan nada meyakinkan.

Jinki tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Siwon, dia percaya bahwa hampir seluruh anggota _Sanchez _tak akan pernah berkhianat.

"kau boleh pergi" ucap Jinki.

Siwon yang mengerti langsung bangkit berdiri dan membungkukan badannya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Setelah kepergian Siwon, tersisa Jinki yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut dan terdapat beberapa orang anak buahnya yang _standby_ di ruangan tersebut sedari tadi.

"cepat cari Baekhyun !" perintah Jinki langsung kepada beberapa orang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Tanpa _ba bi bu_ orang-orang tersebut melangkah keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Namja paruh baya itu hanya menghela napas dan mengurut pelipisnya pelan.

DEGH

Jinki memegang dadanya karena merasakan penyakitnya kambu. Jinki mengambil beberapa pil dari dalam sebuah botol yang terletak di dalam sakunya. Ditenggaknya langsung pil-pil tersebut. Sesaat setelah menenggak pil-pil tadi, Jinki bernapas lega.

"aku rasa sudah saatnya Baekhyun menggantikanku untuk menjaga kotak itu" monolog Jinki.

**The Secret Box**

"kau sangat sexy saat seperti ini _baby-Tao"_ ucap namja bersurai pirang sembari mengelus pipi mulus milik Tao.

"jangan menggoda ku…Kris" ucap Tao disela-sela 'aktivitasnya'.

Kris hanya menyeringai iblis saat mendengar ucapan Tao, dengan sekali gerakan Kris membukam bibir _peach_ Tao. Kedua insan tersebut saling bergulat bibir satu sama lain, mencoba saling memenangi peperangan diantara mereka.

Tao yang melihat celah dibibir Kris langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kris, menyapa penghuni mulut tersebut. Tao berpikir dialah pemenangnya dalam pergulatan itu, sekilas dia melihat Kris yang menyeringai.

Tanpa sadar lidah Tao yang mengeksplor isi mulut Kris berhenti seketika saat lidah tersebut digigit pelan oleh gigi-gigi Kris, dengan cepat Tao menarik lidahnya kembali dan dengan cepat pula lidah Kris menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Tao. keadan terbalik sekarang.

Tao membelalakan matanya saat sadar dengan gerakan Kris yang sangat cepat, dia mengaku kalah sekarang. Bunyi kecipak dari lidah mereka terdengar begitu keras, Kris mengabsen deretan gigi Tao dengan intens tanpa mau menyisakan satupun tertinggal, Tao menghisap lidah Kris yang berada di dalam mulutnya, Kris membiarkan lidahnya menjadi mainan Tao untuk sementara. Kris mulai membalas hisapan lidah Tao.

"Ngghhh~…Ngghh" desah Tao saat lidah Kris dengan lincahnya mengerjai mulutnya.

Lama mereka saling membagi air liur masing-masing, akhirnya Tao merasa dadanya yang sesak, Tao mendorong dada Kris, pertanda dirinya yang sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen. Kris yang mengerti dan tidak mau bersikap egois melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Terlihat sebuah benang saliva yang memanjang hasil dari 'pergulatan' mulut mereka. Kris menarik saliva tersebut dan menjilat bibir Tao singkat.

Kris menatap Tao, libidonya semakin meningkat setelah melihat rupa Tao yang sangat menggiurkan. Lihat saja rambut hitam Tao yang sudah berantakan, baju kemeja putih yang sudah tak terkancing dan sesuatu yang 'mengembang' di balik celana Tao yang berwarna hitam itu.

Kris kembali meraup bibir Tao, mencium bibir tersebut, Kris menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Tao, berulang kali Kris menciumi leher putih Tao.

"ah…eugggh" desah namja bermata panda itu saat Kris menggigit perpotongan lehernya, meninggalkan _kissmark_ berwarna merah keungu-unguan.

Kris berhasil menemukan titik sensitif Tao, Namja bersurai pirang itu semakin liar mengeksplor leher Tao saat mendengar desahan demi desahan yang keluar dari mulut Tao.

Setelah puas menghajar leher Tao, Kris mengalihkan 'latar belakang' ciumannya kearah dada Tao yang mulus dan bidang.

Cup.. Kris mengecup dada Tao dan menggit tonjolan di dada kanan tersebut, sedangkan tangan Kris tak tinggal diam, dipelintirnya putting kiri Tao.

Tao kembali mendesah saat merasakan perlakuan Kris kepada dirinya. Kris mengecup singkat _abs_ perut Tao yang terbentuk sempurna. Tangan Kris mulai kembali nakal dengan menyentuh tonjolan di balik celana Tao.

"eunggh" lenguh Tao saat Kris menyentuh 'adiknya'.

"'_you're already hard, aren't you ?" _ucap Kris saat menyentuh 'junior' Tao yang mulai menegang.

"diamlah !" bentak Tao malu.

Kris tersenyum saat melihat wajah Tao yang seperti sekarang, Kris mengecup singkat bibir Tao dan mengalihkan kecupannya kepada junior Tao.

Desahan Tao semakin menderu, Kris membuka zipper celana jeans Tao itu dan menarik celana hitam tersebut dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Terlihat sebuah gundukan di balik celana dalam Tao yang berwarna putih dan bermotif panda tersebut.

Kris tertawa sebentar saat melihat dalaman Tao.

"selera mu seperti ini ? tapi tak apa, ini sangat cocok denganmu _baby~" _ ucap Kris seduktif.

"diamlah ! dan urusi 'dia'" tunjuk Tao kearah juniornya yang sudah menegang sepenuhnya.

Kris menarik CD Tao dan melemparkannya sembarang arah kembali.

Kris tercengang saat melihat ukuran junior Tao yang kira-kira sepanjang 18 cm saat menegang sempurna seperti saat ini. Tao tersenyum meremehkan Kris. Kau tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu panda.

"tunggu apa lagi, cepatlah" perintah Tao kepada Kris dan dengan sigap Kris melaksanakan perintah Tao.

Kris memasukan junior Tao ke dalam mulutnya, setelah beberapa saat Kris membiasakan junior Tao di dalam mulutnya Kris mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya teratur.

"eunggh" desah Tao.

Kris semakin mempercepat hisapannya pada junior Tao, membuat Tao menghempaskan punggunya beberapa kali karena merasakan geli sekaligus nikmat.

Kris mulai merasakan junior Tao berdenyut di dalam mulutnya, Kris tahu bahwa sebentar lagi junior Tao akan menyemburkan larvanya. Sesaat sebelum Tao mencapai klimaks Kris melepaskan hisapannya dari junior Tao, membuat Tao mendesah kecewa.

"kenapa kau berhenti ?" ucap Tao kecewa.

Kris tak menjawab, Kris kembali mengocok junior Tao, Tao kembali merasakan kenikmatan yang tadi dirasakannya, Tao hendak mencapai klimaks nya dan lagi-lagi Tao mendesah kecewa karena Kris menghentikan kocokannya untuk kedua kalinya. Kris menutup lubang junior Tao.

"lhepaskan itu, itu therasa sangat gheli..aw" rancau Tao tak jelas.

Kris hanya menyeringai saat melihat keadaan Tao sekarang ini, dan Kris kembali memasukan junior Tao ke dalam mulutnya, Tao yang sudah lelah kali ini –lagi-lagi- kembali _on_ karena perlakuan Kris. Tao merasa dirinya kembali akan klimaks dan kali ini tak terlihat tanda-tanda Kris yang hendak menghentikannya, Tao menjabak rambut pirang Kris dan akhirnya..

"AHHhhhhhh….~" lenguh Tao panjang saat dirinya berhasil mengeluarkan cairan putih tersebut ke dalam mulut Kris, dan tanpa rasa jijik Kris menelan seluruh cairan milik Tao.

Tao bernapas dengan tersengal-sengal akibat klimaksnya, Tao kaget saat Kris memutar balik badannya dan Tao merasakan sesuatu menyentuh _hole _nya, sesuatu yang basah dan lembut.

Kris menjilat _hole _Tao dengan sangat semangat, membuat Tao mendesah nikmat, lama Tao merasakan _hole _nya yang nikmat, tiba-tiba JLEP.. Tao merasakan sesuatu yang memasuki _hole_nya.

Tao menghadap kebelakang dan mendapati Kris yang memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam _hole _Tao.

"ahh.." erang Tao kesakitan saat Kris memasukan dua jari langsung kedalam _hole_nya.

Kris mulai memaju mundurkan jarinya, membentuk arah zig-zag dan hal lainnya untuk mempersiapkan kedatangan 'sesuatu' yang lebih besar.

Kris melucuti bajunya satu persatu. Memperlihatkan bentuk badannya yang terpahat sempurna. Tao terbelalak kaget, mulutnya menganga saat melihat junior Kris.

Gleg…

Bunyi air liur Tao yang ditelannya secara paksa, Tao tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat….sangat 'wow'.

23 cm, ya angka 23 cm adalah angka mutlak untuk ukuran junior Kris. Kris mendekati Tao dan mulai menggesek-gesekkan juniornya ke belahan bokong Tao, Tao bergidik. Dengan gerakan lambat Kris memasukan juniornya ke dalam _hole _Tao. Tao mengerang kesakitan.

"ah… sakit" rintih Tao.

Kris memperlambat gerakan juniornya, dan secara tiba-tiba Kris menghentakan juniornya ke dalam _hole _Tao.

"AHHH" teriak Tao kesakitan.

"ka-u bodoh apa yang kau lakukan" umpat Tao.

Kris menulikan pendengarannya, Kris mulai menggerakan badannya maju mundur. Tao mengerang kesakitan, tetapi lama-kelamaan erangan kesakitan tersebut berganti dengan desahan nikmat yang keluar dari dalam mulut Tao.

"Ahhh…disitu Kris" ucap Tao saat merasakan Kris menyentuh _spot_ miliknya. Kris yang mendengarkan perkataan tersebut semakin bertambah semangat untuk mengerjai Tao, Kris semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"ah…ah…ah.." desah Tao.

"ah…_yes…fuck, you're so hot baby" _umpat Kris menggunakan _dirty talk_.

"yes…ah _faster…deeper Kris" ._

"_call my name baby." _

"Kris..ah _faster _Kris".

"_my full name_" perintah Kris kepada Tao, Tao yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya mengikuti perintah Kris.

"Wu Yi Fan, oh yeahh…oh yeah" rancau Tao semakin tak jelas.

Semakin lama semakin Kris merasakan dirinya akan mencampai puncak.

"ah… aku ingin keluar" ucap Tao.

"_together baby,…aaah" _ balas Kris dan semakin mempercepat tumbukannya pada _spot _Tao.

Kris dan Tao merasa mereka akan klimaks. Tao mengocok juniornya dengan cepat dan..

"ah _I'm coming….ahhhh Tao!" _rancau Kris.

"ahhhh…..Krisss !"

pada akhirnya Tao memuntahkan cairan putih itu untuk kedua kalinya, berbarengan dengan Kris yang mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam Tao.

cairan putih Tao membahasi perutnya dan perut serta wajah Kris. kris mengusap cairan Tao menggunakan jarinya dan menjilat cairan tersebut.

"ah..tadi itu…hah sangat hebat" ucap Kris.

"hah…y.a.." rancau Tao.

kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao, saat jarak diantara wajah mereka tersisa beberapa inchi….

BUGH…

Kris terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Kris bangkit berdiri dan mendesah kecewa.

"brengsek… hanya mimpi" umpat Kris sangat kecewa.

Kris merasakan celananya yang basah. Basah karena sesuatu. Sesuatu yang….

To Be Continued…..

**Annyeong readers, AAAAA, Sebelumnya marilah kita mendudukan kepala seraya menyanyikan lagu untuk HUANG ZI TAO *nyanyi lagi HBD*, PITT PITT, Happy Tao Days, shaengil chukhaemida Tao-gege, *niup terompet*. This chapter is special for Huang Zi Tao' birthday, sekali lagi happy birthday PANDA *piwit piwit*. Back to the story shadow merasa nista dan merinding sendiri *suer ( _)V, shadow harap chingu tidak…itu anu tidak *plakk kelamaan dow* tidak merasakan apa yang shadow rasakan saat mengetik adegan tak senonoh diatas ._.V. akhirnya beberapa hal sudah terungkap di chap ini, oh ya btw chingu terima kasih yah karena udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini. Sesuai janji shadow chap 11 dan seterusnya bakalan shadow ringankan plotnya. ^0^. Itu aja ya mungkin kali ini, keep reading ya chingudeul~, annyeong haseyyo~~~~. **

**Overdose12 : ne chingu keep reading ne :D~**

**Wu Zi Rae KTS : -_- ih chingu, kan udah di jelasin di chap 4, kan keberadaan onew masih ambigu _ *plakk*.**

**Xyln : *kabur*, haha mianhae ne chingu _, keep reading ne**

**Rossadilla17 : jinjja?, B-), shadow pun suka sma Kris yg berperan sbg spy :D. keep reading ne~**

**FitraBela : sabar-sabar *gaya nenangin*, kalau gk tbc kan gk seru _, hehe keep reading ne~**

**Takkey07 : T-T chingu tega, knp baru sekarang menemukan ff buatan daku *abaikan*, ya semacam gitulah :D, anjing ngejar kucing, kucing ngejar tikus, tikus kabur *plak. Sabaran dikit atuh Heheh,e ne keep reading~ **

**Reataoris : 1. Selamat membaca, 2. Itulah salah satu daya tarik dri ff ini *pede, ne chingu bkal aku kurangin tpi kalau obrolan Kris sama yeol aku gk jamin ne _. 3. Ne chingu bakalan shadow kurangin narasi yg gk diperlukan, T_T ne mamih Lay mati, mungkin aja :v 4. *gemetaran*. FB nya Cuma sbg penambah kesan dramatis _, 6. (" -_-) ia chingu shadow juga susah ngebayangin muka tuh guru, genit tingkat kecamatan. 7. -_- chingu gitu sama Tao, kan kasian jatahnya abang Kris di ambil dluan sma orang _, 8. Nah lo 0_o. 9. Ne chingu, mianhae kalau konflik utamanya belum keluar, tapi ini sdh mulai aku munculin. Keep reading ne chingu~ ({}).**

**Fuawaliyaah : 1. Itu adalah quote terbaik menurut shadow ., 2. Kaya bgt deh kayanya *ngayal. 3. Lay udah ji'un *plak 4. Salah satu quote terbaik juga tuh.**

**Khasabat04 : ne chingu keep reading ne~, Tao di pihak Kris ?, kita lihat saja nanti _.**

**CY Destiny : emang cute dia _, sabar atuh chingu kalau aku jawab sekarang kan ff nya ntar gk nyambung lagi (-_-")a, hehe, keep reading ne~.**

**Huang Gi Tao B2utys : -_- yg mna ya chingu ?, ini ff murni dari otak aku loh :p, hehe keep reading ne~.**

**Kirei Thelittlerhieves : yup…tebakan chingu sanchez sbg pemilik kotak emang bener dan itu juga adlah nama persaudaraannya si onew, analisa yg bagus chingu, tapi kita lihat ya kedepannya apakah analisa chingu yg lain bnr atau salah _, keep reading ne~**

**Baekhyunniewife : ok keep reading ne chingu~.**

**Coffe latte : ia chingu maklum kan saya promosi xD, KT KT dan KT _ shadow pun suka awawkawk, ne ditunggu ya.**

**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid : give me the light, light light *nyanyi *abaikan. Pihak yg baik jelas Kris dkk –walaupun sebenarnya jahat-, Tao ya..hmm..masuk yg mana ya ? xD, -_- ih chingu, mereka kan blm saling kenal, dan disitulah shadow berusaha memunculkan salah satu sifat Tao xD, kan kalau si Tao manggil Kris pake sebutan 'ge' agak aneh, keep reading ne~**

**Wereeyeolves : nih udah lanjut chingu, keep reading ne~ :D**

**Shintaelf : ne chingu~, keep reading ne~~ xD**

**Frujitaoris : ommo..ommo, jinjja ? jeongmal kamshamnida ne chingu, keep reading ne XD**

**Kiru Kirua : waduh waduh review borongan nih *plakk, analisa yang hebat chingu (y), tapi kita lihat aja ne :p, masalah plot cerita memang shadow sengaja bikin agak kaya 'puzzle', :D, Sehun ?, T-T maafkan daku, dirinya hanya sbgai figuran disni. Wait..wait, unik ? XD ah chingu bsa aja, kebetulan aja sih ada ide bkin ini, soalnya…soalnya.. ah it's hard to say it. Shadow line 97 :D.**

**RezsaWYF : ne chingu, keep reading ne~ **

**Baekhugs0420 : reading, 2. *lompat2*, T-T ia kasihan dia, turut berduka cita aja buat keluarganya *abaikan. 3. Musuh masih ambigu xD, siapa ya? Kasih tau gk ya ? :D 4. Turut berduka cita buat Lay-gege T-T, memang keren sih sayang harus mati T_T *timpuk Chanyeol. 5. Memang shadow sengaja bikin banyak dialog, kesannya supaya ….rahasia *plakk 6. Ya..dia sangat misteruis *gaya pembawa acara Silet* 7. Masa sih chingu ? kita lihat aja ya :D, ia kasihan si Kris jualan kacang melulu *plak 8. XD nah lo nah lo 9. *diam*, 10. XD, *bahagia lihat chingu penasaran+bingung, keluarga baek jadi kambing hitam ? Idontthinkso *spoiler *upss, Tao :X, Suho+kyu : anggota mafia Korea yg lain *keceplosan. 11. Memang untuk sekarang msh crime, but next time it will be romances. So keep reading.**

**Ryanry : 1. Wah itu novel+film kesukaan saya dan ff ini sedikit terinspirasi dari situ *tos, sama shadow juga tegang, 2. *RIP for Him*, 3. Itulah masalahnya _ 4. Ia lay musuh tapi perannya Cuma lewat doang, ne chingu 5. Bingung ya chingu ?, itulah salah satu daya tarik ff ini, bisa bikin bingung dan penasaran sekaligs *pedenya*, but seiring berjalannya waktu akan terkuak siapa musuh utamanya :D, keep reading ne ;D 6. T-T shadow juga prihatin dgn hidupnya baekbaek tpi ingat chingu 'habis gelap terbitlah terang' XD 7. Saling menjebak dan ciat ciat desyuaa desyuaa *silat*, 8. Perang? Dor dor dor bom bom duar *kambuh* 9. That's the big secret in here xD, 10. Keren kan chingu ? shadow gitu lo *plakkk**

**Hwangpark106 : 1. ne chingu kamshamnida ne, (-_-") kan smpai gk nyadar kalau itu baru prolog, 2. Gk tau juga *plak 3. Kyu ? hmmm..4. memang kyu :p 5. Something girls day ? *plakk, kasian kasian kasian si Lay 6. Ecieee si Kris *Toel si Kris 7. Gk bakalan !, yeol is for baek (titik).*spoiler**

**Oh ya untuk review shadow yg masuk *cek list review* itu adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman yg diciptakan teman shadow yg login ff di laptop shadow -_-. Mianhae ne kalau merasa agak ganjil ._.V ,ANNNNYYYEEEOOONNGGG NEE CHINGGGUDEULL *lari-lari gk jelas*.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUANG ZI TAO**

**Don't be A Silent Readers please**

**Leave the marks please ^^**

**At Last Mind If Review ?**


	14. Part 13 - Light

**Title : The Secret Box**

**Part : 13 (Light)  
**

**Length : 13/?**

**Author : ShadowCrush**

**Genre : Romance - Drama - Crime **

**Rate : M **

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao, And Other Cast **

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to God, Their Self, I Just owned the Story**

**Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, violence, strong language, typo(s), death chara.**

Preview :

kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao, saat jarak diantara wajah mereka tersisa beberapa inchi….

BUGH…

Kris terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Kris bangkit berdiri dan mendesah kecewa.

"brengsek… hanya mimpi" umpat Kris sangat kecewa.

Kris merasakan celananya yang basah. Basah karena sesuatu. Sesuatu yang….

**Note :**

**Karena banyak yang nanya siapa itu 'kevin' yang nyiksa Siwon, shadow akan perjelas. Kevin bukanlah Kris dan Kris bukanlah kevin. Mereka tidak bisa bersatu karena Kris hanya milik Tao, dan kevin milik orangtua dia *abaikan. Itu aja ya. Happy reading chingudeul ! ^^**

**Shadow sangat mengharapkan review dari readers, baik saran maupun kritik dari readers, dan juga sebagai penyemangat untuk shadow.**

**Hanya menulis beberapa patah kata di kolom review tak terlalu susah kan.**

**Mohon hargai kerja keras shadow.**

**At last Mind If review **

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Secret Box**

**MKS Apartment, 4.35 AM**

TAKK..BUGH.

Terdengar suara pukulan dan tendangan silih berganti, Kris sedang bergelut di dalam sebuah perkelahian dengan beberapa orang.

"_aish… kenapa yang tadi, aku seperti-aish" _pikir Kris di sela-sela aktivitasnya.

Kris berada di tengah di antara lawannya, ditangannya terdapat sebuah _katana, _kilatan pedang yang terlihat menyilaukan hasil dari pembiasan cahaya mampu menunjukan seberapa tajam pedang tersebut, selaras dengan tatapan mata Kris yang tajam dibalik _katana _itu.

Kris memutar bola matanya mengawasi setiap gerak gerik orang-orang di hadapannya, seseorang dari arah belakang berlari menyerang Kris, dengan sigap Kris melakukan putaran dengan kakinya dan berhasil membelakangi dan memukul leher orang itu menggunakan ujung pegangan _katana_ itu. Salah seorang yang lain berusaha menyerang Kris dengan _katana _yang sama dengan _katana _yang berada pada genggaman Kris.

KLING

Bunyi gesekan antara dua buah besi yang mampu memekakan telinga, Kris menahan serangan orang itu, Kris mengalihkan arah _katana_ miliknya dan menusuk telak perut lawannya membuat orang itu tumbang, dengan cepat Kris berlari kearah orang yang lain dan mengayunkan _katana_ miliknya dengan cantik kearah mereka.

Setelah semua lawannya tumbang, dengan elegannya Kris memasukkan _katana_ yang dipakai ke dalam sarung _katana _tersebut, menaruhnya keatas dua buah kayu berukuran sama yang masing-masing memiliki lubang di tengahnya, dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"_system stop"_ ucap Kris kepada sesuatu.

seketika orang-orang dan latar belakang -yang ternyata adalah hologram, ditempat Kris berdiri lambat laun memudar hingga akhirnya menghilang, menyisakan Kris sendirian di dalam ruangan putih.

Kris mendudukan dirinya, disekitar mata Kris terlihat kantung mata yang menghitam, Kris tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi 'indah+mengecewakan' yang dialaminya.

Kris sekarang mengakui bahwa dirinya memang sudah _sangat gila, _tetapi Kris masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kepada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya –tidak bahkan Kris hanya mengetahui nama orang itu, terlebih lagi orang yang membuat Kris gila adalah seseorang yang _sejenis_ dengannya. Seseorang yang memiliki jakun, bulu kaki, dada rata, dan bahu lebar.

Sudahlah Kris kau jangan menyangkali perasaan mu sendiri.

…

Kris berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, sebuah handuk tanpa atasan tersampir di tubuh _almost perfect_nya. Kris mengusap rambut _blonde_nya yang basah menggunakan handuk ditangannya.

Dengan satu tarikan Kris membuka lemari pakaian, terpampang koleksi pakaian-pakaian Kris yang didominasi warna hitam dan merah, Kris mengabaikan pakaian-pakaian yang bersumber dari berbagai macam _brand _terkenal, tangan panjangnya meraih sebuah baju kemeja putih dengan lambang **SIHS** di sakunya.

Kris memasang baju sekolah tersebut ke tubuhnya sembari memandang pantulan dirinya pada cermin, sekedar untuk merapikan penampilannya.

"_hyung..cepatlah aku sudah lapar" _teriak Chanyeol dari luar kamar menginterupsi kegiatan Kris.

…

.

..

"bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam _hyung?" _tanya Chanyeol kepada Kris yang sedang mengemudi. Mereka berdua sedang di dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah 'tercinta' mereka.

"memangnya kenapa ?" ucap Kris ketus tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan.

"_nothing,_ hanya saja aku mendengar suara desahan dari dalam kamar mu tadi malam" ucap Chanyeol lepas tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol memanglah seorang mata-mata yang handal tetapi sifat _pabbo_nya tak akan pernah hilang.

Badan Kris menegang saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, membuat Kris salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab ucapan Chanyeol, Kali ini dia _mati kutu_,

Chanyeol tak terlalu memperhatikan perubahan Kris yang sudah gugup, sebenarnya pertanyaan yang diajukan Chanyeol tadi hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan biasa, tak bermaksud meng_intimidasi_ Kris, tetapi hal tersebut berhasil membuat Kris berulang kali memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"_shut the fuck up !" _ketus Kris kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang mendapatkan bentakan dari Kris hanya berdiam diri bingung –tak mau membahas masalah ini lebih lanjut. "_memangnya aku salah bicara ya ?"._

Kali ini kau kalah Kris dan kau akan selalu kalah jika hal itu bersangkutan dengan Huang Zi Tao.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah gapura dengan tulisan **Seoul INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL**_**. **_

Mobil yang dikendarai Kris dan Chanyeol memasuki lingkungan sekolah itu, Kris memarkirkan _Ferrari FXX_ berwarna merah miliknya dengan rapi.

"hei yeol, kau masih ingat kan taruhan kita ?" ucap Kris saat mereka berjalan berbarengan.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kris yang sedang menyeringai, Chanyeol sedikit bergidik ngeri, dia tahu bahwa hal buruk akan menimpanya.

"ah itu, _ne_- tapi kau cura-" "tidak ada alasan" ucap Chanyeol terpotong Kris.

Chanyeol tunduk kepada Kris, tidak ada yang bisa melawan perkataan Kris. tidak ada !. yakin ?.

"kalau begitu sore nanti kau pulang sendiri" ucap Kris lembut dengan hawa iblisnya.

Mata Chanyeol sontak melotot "_mwo ?,_ kau gila ?" jarak antara apartment mereka dan sekolah adalah sekitar 20 km.

"apanya ? biasanya pun kau berjalan ketika membuntuti mereka ?, kerjakan yang kuperintahkan kemarin"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, perkataan Kris ada benarnya tetapi hari ini dia tidak bertugas –membuntuti Baekhyun-. Karena Kris memerintahkannya untuk mengerjakan urusan yang lain.

Kris mengetahui siapa orang-orang yang menerobos masuk ke dalam apartment mereka saat itu, Kris mengetahui saat melihat rekaman CCTV apartment mereka.

…..

_Kris memperhatikan dengan seksama scene demi scene yang terpampang di dalam layar. Kris menyerah karena dia tidak menemukan titik terang sama sekali, sesaat sebelum dia beranjak matanya terarah memandang layar, tersungging sebuah senyuman dari bibir Kris. Terlihat sebuah tato salib berduri di leher salah satu dari orang-orang itu._

_Kris menelpon seseorang._

"_hallo, Sehun, carikan data tentang shinsekai" Kris langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya._

_Kris tahu betul dari mana orang-orang itu "kim jaejoong, apa yang kalian inginkan"._

…_.._

"_arraseo, _akan aku lakukan _my lord_" ucap Chanyeol dramatis.

Kris menambah lebar seringaian di wajah tampannya, _"jangan macam-macam dengan naga"._

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah dan seperti biasa para _fans_ mereka berteriak histeris tak jelas.

"yeol, satu lagi… urus me reka" Kris memerintah Chanyeol dan langsung berlari, Chanyeol yang belum siap kewalahan menghadapi _fans_-_fans_nya. "_ya _WU YI FAN !"

**The Secret Box**

"_eonni, _kau yakin Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja ?" tanya Tifanny kepada Taeyeon yang terbaring di ranjang pasien tempat dirinya dirawat.

Taeyeon yang sedang membaca novel mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sumber suara. Taeyeon berpikir sejenak sebelum membalas pertanyaan Tifanny.

"Huft..untuk sementara ini biarkan saja dia seperti ini…" Taeyeon menggantung ucapannya, "sebenarnya aku pun sangsi, Jinki pasti marah besar, jika dia tahu Baekhyun menemui kita" ucap Taeyeon dengan lirih.

"aku tid-" ucapan Tifanny terpotong saat pintu ruangan tempat Taeyeon dirawat terbuka. Masuklah Baekhyun dengan bermacam-macam bawaan yang membuat tangannya penuh.

"_noona_ tolong aku, kau tega sekali" rengek Baekhyun dari balik bawaan yang menutupi wajahnya, Tifanny bangkit berdiri dan langsung membantu Baekhyun. "ah ne… banyak sekali, _ommo _beratnya"

Baekhyun meletakan barang bawannya di meja dan disusul Tifanny, Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya yang pegal, Taeyeon tersenyum simpul melihat Baekhyun.

"_chaggi, _seharusnya kau pergi sekolah, sudah tiga hari kau tidak masuk sekolah" ucap Taeyeon.

"_eomma_ mengusirku ya ?, lagipula aku sudah mengabari Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun dengan tampang _aeggyo_.

"bukannya begitu, sebentar lagi kau kan ujian, _eomma _khawatir dengan nilaimu nantinya" terang Taeyeon

"lagipula ada _noona_ disini, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan _eomma_mu" sambung Tifanny dengan mantapnya.

Baekhyun berdiam diri sejenak, memikirkan perkataan kedua orang tersebut. Ada benarnya juga perkataan mereka. Disisi lain hatinya Baekhyun sangat rindu dengan sekolah –walaupun dia seorang _antisocial_, Baekhyun rindu belajar, rindu dengan tingkah konyol Kyungsoo, rindu dengan masakan ibu kantin sekolahnya dan rindu dengan _seseorang._

"baiklah jika kalian memaksa, besok aku akan sekolah" ucap Baekhyun dengan berpura-pura cemberut, membuat Taeyeon dan Tifanny tertawa gemas. Walaupun Baekhyun sudah berumur hampir 18 tahun, tetapi perlakuan Taeyeon dan Tifanny kepadanya masih sama seperti dia kecil, bagi mereka Baekhyun masihlah seorang bocah imut dan lucu.

"hahaha, nah begitu kan lebih baik, _by the way_ dimana Sunny ?, _noona _tidak melihat dirinya, padahal biasanya dia selalu datang jika tahu salah satu dari kita sakit. Kau sudah memberi tahu padanya ?" ucap Tifanny yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun _sweatdrop_.

"aku tak mau membahas 'orang itu'_, _aku tak kenal" jawab Baekhyun dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'orang itu'. Taeyeon dan Tifanny yang mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun langsung mengerti dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

"ada apa lagi _chaggi ?_, ceritakan pada _eomma_" ucap Taeyeon lembut.

"_molla, _aku tak kenal dengan dia" jawab Baekhyun ketus. Taeyeon terdiam, dirinya tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang bermasalah dengan Sunny. Membuat suasana kamar yang awalnya hangat berubah menjadi sedikit dingin, aura dingin yang bersumber dari Baekhyun memancar jelas.

**The Secret Box**

Sore hari menjelang malam di kota Seoul, tak menyurutkan aktivitas setiap orang yang tak henti-hentinya terlihat di setiap sudut kota yang disebut-sebut 'ibukota Negara dengan jaringan internet tercepat di dunia' itu.

Tak berbeda dengan aktivitas seorang manusia dengan paras tampan. Wu Yi Fan tak seperti biasanya , kali ini dirinya menggantikan posisi Chanyeol untuk membuntuti target –tidak bukan Baekhyun tetapi Byun Jinki.

Kris sedang mengikuti Jinki yang entah pergi kemana. Bagaimana bisa Kris tahu keberadaan Jinki ?. jangan tanyakan hal itu, salahkan kemampuan SPY dan jaringannya yang _kesetanan_.

Mobil _Mercy_ berwarna hitam yang ditumpangi Jinki melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, Kris mengekor di belakang dalam jarak sekitar 50 meter.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Jinki berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan besar, Kris tahu itu adalah bangunan apa. Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran lingkungan bangunan tersebut.

"_terakhir aku kesini waktu umur 12 tahun, 11 tahun berlalu dan bangunan ini tak berbeda jauh"_ Kris melangkahkan kakinya kearah bangunan tersebut.

…..

Seorang namja paruh baya turun dari mobil _mercy_ berwarna hitam, terlihat beberapa orang yang mengkawal namja tersebut. Mereka berjalan masuk kedalam bangunan besar nan megah, bangunan dengan tulisan besar yang terpampang di atasnya..

**Seoul Museum Of Art**

Museum tersebut sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berkunjung dengan berbagai macam tujuan, ada yang ingin melihat lukisan-lukisan _maestro_ Korea dan dunia, ada yang mengagumi patung-patung pahatan seniman handal, dan berbagai macam lainnya.

Jinki melangkah dengan mantap diiringi oleh pengawal-pengawal pribadinya, Jinki tersenyum sesekali kearah pengunjung yang berpapas muka dengannya. Jinki terlihat begitu ramah, itulah yang dilihat orang dari luar.

Saat Jinki berjalan sambil berbicara dengan pengawalnya, tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil menabrak Jinki dan menumpahkan es krim ke pakaian Jinki, anak tersebut ketakutan. "_mi-mianhae ahjussi_, saya tidak sengaja" ucap anak itu gugup. Jinki mendekatkan tangannya kearah anak itu, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, anak itu menutup matanya ketakutan.

Anak itu merasakan sapuan lembut di kepalanya. "lain kali hati-hati _ne,_ ini beli es krim yang baru" ucap Jinki lembut seraya menyodorkan bebarapa lembar uang kepada anak itu. Dengan tampang bingung anak tersebut memandang Jinki, "_jeongmal ka-kamshamnida ahjussi"_, Jinki tersenyum lalu berjalan meninggalkan anak tersebut.

…..

Jinki masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, ruangan kerja yang tertata rapi dengan segala macam perabotan layaknya ruang kerja yang lain. Jinki duduk di kursi ala _eksekutif _di sudut ruangan tersebut, seorang yeoja berperawakan tinggi langsing menghampiri Jinki dengan membawa sebuah map.

"tuan, ini data pengunjung selama satu minggu ini" ucap yeoja itu sembari meletakkan map bawaannya.

"kamshamnida" ucap Jinki tersenyum ramah kepada yeoja itu, yeoja tersebut baik tersenyum lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Jinki mengabaikan keberadaan map pemberian yeoja tadi, dirogohnya sebuah ponsel dari kantong celananya, Jinki mendial tombol angka pada ponselnya secara berurutan, beberapa detik Jinki menunggu sambungan teleponnya dijawab.

BIPP.

"cari Baekhyun dan bawa dia ke mansion Seoul" ucap Jinki dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

"…"

"aku tak mau tahu !"

"…"

Jinki memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

DEGH

Jinki menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, rasa sakit itu kembali menghinggapi dirinya. Dengan cepat Jinki merogoh botol obat yang berada di saku celananya mengambil beberapa butir obat dari dalam botol itu dan langsung menenggak obat tersebut.

Jinki menarik nafas dalam sesaat setelah dadanya terasa membaik.

"_semakin dekat lagi" _

…_._

Di sudut lain museum itu, Kris mengamati Jinki dari kejauhan, matanya mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Jinki dan gerombolannya.

Saat Kris melihat Jinki berjalan kembali –setelah berurusan dengan anak kecil dan es krim-, Kris mengikuti mereka. Jinki menaiki tangga dan memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kaca dengan tulisan _kurator's room. _

Kris mengambil sesuatu dari dalam blazernya, sesuatu yang seukuran dengan lalat, Kris menggunakan kacamata, lalu Kris menjalankan benda tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke dalam ruangan Jinki tadi. Kacamata tersebut menampilkan penglihatan yang ditangkap oleh _gadget_ tadi, dan cara mengontrol _gadget _tersebut adalah dengan menggunakan tombol di kacamata itu.

(Gadget Side)

Kris melihat ruangan tersebut berukuran lumayan besar di dalamnya terdapat berbagai _furniture_ kantoran, terdapat pula sebuah pintu dari kaca yang Kris yakini adalah ruangan Jinki dan di pojok dekat pintu tersebut terdapat seorang _yeoja_ sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan laptopnya.

Kris masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut melalui celah di pintu itu, Kris melihat keadaan yang tidak jauh beda dari keadaan di luar tadi.

"cari Baekhyun dan bawa dia ke mansion Seoul" ucap Jinki dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

"…"

"aku tak mau tahu !"

"…"

Kris mendengar percakapan antara Jinki dengan seseorang di seberang, Kris melihat Jinki yang menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya dan ketika Jinki mengambil obat dari dalam kantong celananya.

(gadget side off)

Kris tidak memperhatikan keadaan di luar, karena matanya terfokus pada apa yang dilihatnya pada _gadget, _tanpa Kris sadari seorang _namja _berseragam _security_ mendekatinya.

"_choggiyo_, apakah anda tersesat ?" tanya _security _itu.

Dengan cepat Kris melepaskan kacamatanya, "_anniya, _saya sedang beristirahat, kaki saya terasa sedikit pegal" bohong Kris.

_Security _tadi terlihat mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar alasan Kris "oh…_arraseo_ anda bisa duduk di sana" ucap _security _itu sembari menunjuk kearah kursi di sudut bangunan.

"_arraseo, kamshamnida" _ucap Kris sopan, _namja_ tadi pun berlalu meninggalkan Kris.

Kris sedikit mendecak sebal, dia tahu saat ini adalah jalan buntu baginya, gadget yang digunakanna tadi sudah pasti tak berfungsi lagi karena Kris mematikan langsung sambungannya –menarik kacamata-. Akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk kembali.

…..

**The Secret Box**

Baekhyun, Taeyeon dan Tifanny sedang bercengkrama di taman rumah sakit tempat Taeyeon dirawat, suasana canggung diantara mereka tadi telah lama terlupakan.

"hahaha. Betul sekali, eomma ingat saat noona dikejar oleh _namja_ yang bernama han-siapa itu…hankyung ne hankyung"

"ah ne _namja _itu ya, _namja_ itu sampai rela mendatangi _noona_mu ke rumah waktu hujan deras dan berteriak-teriak 'Tifanny kumohon jadi _yeojaching_ku'" ucap Taeyeon yang duduk di kursi roda dengan nada mengejek

"Tifanny I lop u pul" kali ini Baekhyun yang mengejek ahjummanya itu, Tifanny yang menjadi korban _bullying_ oleh kedua orang tersebut hanya merengek dan menggerutu tak jelas.

"_mworago… namja_ itu gila" ucap Tifanny ketus dan disambut oleh gelak tawa pasangan ibu-anak di hadapannya.

"akui saja kau menyukainya kan ?" goda Taeyeon kepada Tifanny.

"_anniyo_….ihhh aku, aish kalian ini"

Perbincangan hangat diantara mereka bertiga berkali-kali diselingi dengan gelak tawa dan candaan karena tingkah Baekhyun yang menggoda Tifanny dan sebaliknya Tifanny yang menggoda Baekhyun, sedangkan Taeyeon hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik dan sekali-kali ikut berbicara. Mereka bertiga berbincang hangat dan lepas melupakan masalah yang sedang dialami mereka saat ini.

Disaat ketiga insan tersebut sedang bercengkrama ria tiba-tiba segerombolan namja berpakaian serba hitam datang dan langsung menarik Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi taman.

"apa yang kalian lakukan lepaskan Baekhyun" ucap Taeyeon mencoba menarik Baekhyun.

"YAA !, lepaskan dia, apa yang kalian lakukan ..TOLONG !" teriak Tifanny tak kalah heboh dan berhasil mendapatkan tamparan dari salah seorang namja dari gerombolan tersebut.

"YA-ugh brengsek lepaskan aku" Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga meronta minta lepaskan, tapi apa daya tenaga nya kalah dengan orang-orang yang memebawanya, alhasil orang-orang tersebut berhasil membawa paksa Baekhyun menjauh dari taman tersebut, menjauh dari Taeyeon dan Tifanny.

Tifanny yang hendak mengejar Baekhyun tak berdaya saat orang-orang tersebut menghalanginya.

"YAA…BAEKHYUN, kemana kalian membawanya, lepaskan dia kalian brengsek" pekik Tifanny histeris sedangkan Taeyeon terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"BAEKHYUN…!"

**The Secret Box**

Baekhyun terduduk diam di atas ranjang, saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada di kamarnya yang berada di dalam mansion milik ayahnya.

Terkunci dan terisolir, dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini, pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka oleh seseorang, Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dan langsung berdiri.

Dengan langkah cepat dan terkesan keras Jinki masuk dan mendekati Baekhyun, Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Jinki.

"sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan mendekati _eomma_mu lagi" ucap Jinki dengan nada intimidasi sebagai 'pembukaan' pembicaraan mereka.

"…."

Baekhyun tak berminat sama sekali membalas ucapan ayahnya tersebut. Jangankan untuk berbicara, menatap ayahnya pun ia tak sudi.

Jinki menghela napas panjang, dirinya tak suka diacuhkan saat berbicara seperti ini.

"_appa_ hanya ingin kau meneruskan tugas keluarga kita untuk menjaga benda itu, kau tahu kan seberapa penting dokumen-dokumen yang ada di dalam kotak itu, jika kotak itu sampai jatuh ke tangan yang salah maka habislah sudah sistem pemerintahan dunia" kali ini Jinki merendahkan nada suaranya.

"…."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tak membuka mulutnya, membuat Jinki emosi. "BYUN BAEKHYUN, AKU BERBICARA PADAMU !" ucap Jinki dengan intonasi tinggi. Orang -orang yang mendengarkan suara Jinki sudah pasti dibuat bergidik ngeri saat mendegar suara yang keluar dari mulut Jinki saat ini.

"AKU TAK PERDULI DAN TIDAK MAU PERDULI!" Baekhyun angkat suara.

Dengan emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubunya Jinki menampar Baekhyun.

"ANAK TAK TAHU DIRI !, SIAPA YANG MENGAJARI MU UNTUK BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI ? HAH ?, _EOMMA_MU YANG SIALAN ITU?".

Baekhyun menyentuh wajahnya yang terkena tamparan, dia menatap tajam kearah Jinki.

"KAU YANG SIALAN DAN JANGAN MENYEBUT _EOMMA_ SIALAN, TAK TAHUKAH _APPA, EOMMA_ MENGIDAP PENYAKIT DAN UMURNYA TIDAK AKAN LAMA LAGI !" kali ini Baekhyun membalas ucapan ayahnya dengan tak kalah keras.

DEGH

Jinki terdiam sejenak sebelum berucap kembali.

"aku tak perduli, itulah ganjaran terbaik bagi dirinya"

Baekhyun merasa matanya memanas, dia ingin menangis tetapi harga dirinya tak memperbolehkan dirinya menangis, apalagi dihadapan orang yang paling dibencinya sekarang –ayahnya sendiri-.

Jinki yang sedang emosi pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"jangan sampai dia meninggalkan rumah ini lagi" perintah Jinki pada anak buahnya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Dengan sigap orang-orang yang diperintah Jinki melaksanakan perintah tersebut, mengunci pintu kamar Baekhyun dari luar dan menjaga kamar tersebut.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur, hatinya sangat sakit kala mengingat sifat ayahnya yang sekarang, sebenarnya Baekhyun sangatlah menyayangi ayahnya tetapi dia tidak suka dengan sifat ayahnya yang seperti sekarang.

"_appa_, dimana dirimu ?".

**The Secret Box**

Jinki sedang berada di kamarnya, dirinya sedang membuka sebuah album foto, dilihatnya satu persatu foto di dalamnya, foto keluarganya yang masih utuh dahulu –ayah,ibu,anak-.

"_maafkan appa Baekhyun, appa hanya tak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada isi kotak itu"_

Jinki sangat depresi saat ini, beban berat yang ditopangnya sangatlah terasa berat dan semakin bertambah berat saat dirinya harus bercerai dengan istrinya dua tahun lalu dan lagi sikap Baekhyun kepada dirinya yang berubah.

DEGH

Jinki memegang dadanya, penyakit jantungnya kambuh, dengan susah payah Jinki mencari botol obatnya Jinki merogoh kantongnya dan tak mendapati obat pereda penyakit jantungnya dan dengan langkah lemah Jinki membuka lacinya dan hasilnya tetap nihil.

Jinki jatuh tersungkur di lantai , dadanya terasa sangat sakit seketika itu cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari mulutnya. Darah mengalir dengan mulusnya keluar dari mulut Jinki, Jinki tau saat ini adalah saat terakhirnya.

Jinki mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dan dengan sangat susah payah Jinki berusaha menulis sesuatu pada lantai dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya tersebut.

Setelah selesai menulis, pikiran Jinki teringat pada kilas balik kehidupannya, kejadian dari dia bocah sampai dengan dewasa, Jinki menitikkan air mata,

"_menyedihkan"_ detik-detik terakhir kehidupannya terasa sangat lambat dan sampai pada akhirnya Jinki menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

**The Secret Box**

Mansion tempat kediaman keluarga Byun -yang berada di dalam kota Seoul- terlihat ramai karena dipenuhi oleh orang-orang, kabar kematian Byun Jinki sudah tersebar luas di berbagai media.

Tersebar Luas ?!, tentu saja Byun Jinki memanglah terkenal sebagai seorang kurator _museum of art _kotaSeoul, publik mengenal sosok _namja _tua yang ramah dan sangat suka kepada anak-anak itu.

Tetapi dengan sangat cerdik Byun Jinki menyembunyikan jati diri aslinya dari publik, bahkan orang-orang pun tak mengetahui bahwa Jinki sudah menikah, Memiliki anak, bahkan bercerai. Hanya _segelintir _orangyang mengetahui fakta seorang Byun jinki _._

….

Di dalam mansion tersebut pihak kepolisian kota Seoul sedang menginvestigasi Tempat Kejadian Perkara kematian Byun Jinki. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, lampu _blitz_ kamera terlihat menyilaukan.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu mansion tersebut, baekhyun menangis tersendu-sendu. Baekhyun merasakan perasaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sakit, kecewa, kaget, heran, sedikit lega.

Baekhyun melirik kearah sebuah foto yang tergantung dengan cantiknya di dinding dihadapanya. Sebuah foto berukuran 10 x 5 M, foto Byun Jinki.

Baekhyun sangat _shock _dengan kejadian yang menimpa ayahnya, Baekhyun sangat tidak menduga ayahnya akan meninggal di saat hubungan mereka tidak baik seperti saat ini.

…..

Ayah Baekhyun, Byun Jinki mengidap penyakit _jantung kronis_ sejak 5 tahun yang lalu saat Baekhyun berumur 13 tahun, pada waktu itu Jinki dan Tifanny masih berstatus suami-istri.

Dokter memvonis umur Jinki hanya tersisa 4 tahun dari saat itu -tahun 2009-, tetapi vonis Dokter tersebut meleset selama 8 bulan 17 hari, tepat pada hari kematian Byun Jinki.

Baekhyun terisak berulang kali, dirinya sangat terpukul atas kematian ayahnya. "_appa…._hiks.._appa"_. terbesit rasa penyesalan yang amat dalam di hati Baekhyun, jika dia tahu saat itu adalah saat terakhir ayahnya, maka dia akan mengiyakan _permintaan_ ayahnya.

….

Seorang _namja_ tampan berkulit kecoklatan dan menggunakan seragam ala polisi berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"saya turut berduka" ucap _namja_ itu.

Baekhyun baru menyadari keberadaan _namja _itu, reflek Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya dan menoleh kearah _namja _itu. Mencoba tersenyum membalas ucapan _namja_ tersebut.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya sedikit, _namja_ itu yang mengerti _gesture _Baekhyun langsung berinisiatif memperkenalkan diri.

"Inspektur Kim Jongin dari divisi kriminal kepolisian kota Seoul" ucap _namja_ yang diketahui bernama Jongin sembari menunjukan _ID card_nya, Baekhyun mengangguk.

Jongin menoleh kearah foto Jinki yang terpatri di dinding didekat mereka saat ini.

"saya sangat mengagumi beliau, beliau adalah sosok yang sangat berwibawa" ucap Jongin "dan saya baru tahu bahwa beliau memiliki seorang anak" tambah _namja _itu dengan nada yang sulit diartikan.

Baekhyun sedikit merasa tersinggung mendengar ucapan Jongin, tapi apa boleh buat hal tersebut memang benar. Hal yang lumrah jika orang-orang luar tidak tahu siapa dirinya, selama hampir 18 tahun hidupnya keberadaan Baekhyun selalu ditutup-tutupi oleh keluarganya. Dengan alasan agar dirinya tidak jatuh ke dalam bahaya. CIH klise.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar penuturan _namja _yang mengaku bernama Kim Jongin tersebut.

"apakah beliau mengidap sebuah penyakit?" tanya Jongin.

"ne.._appa_ memiliki penyakit jantung, serangan jantung pertama _appa _terjadisaat aku berumur 13 tahun, sekitar 5 tahun" terang Baekhyun singkat.

Terlihat Jongin yang sedang mencerna penuturan Baekhyun, mencoba mencocokan pernyataan Baekhyun dan data yang didapatnya di TKP.

"apa ada yang salah Jongin-shi ?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"begini dari hasil olah TKP, kami mendapati sebuah botol yang berisi obat….., dan beberapa bekas sidik jari yang terdapat di meja kerja tuan Jinki" jelas Jongin.

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, berusaha mencerna penjelasan Jongin. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Jongin.

"jadi menurut kau kematian _appa_ bukan karena penyakit jantungnya ?"

"lebih tepatnya bukan 'murni' karena penyakit jantung yang diidap beliau, ini adalah sebuah pembunuhan terencana" terang Jongin.

Badan Baekhyun menegang sempurna saat mendengar penuturan Jongin, sebulir air mata berhasil lolos dari matanya yang sedikit membengkak. Cobaan apa lagi yang dihadapinya sekarang.

Jongin terlihat prihatin kepada Baekhyun, setelah itu Jongin mengambil secarik foto dan menunjukannya kepada Baekhyun.

"kami mendapatkan ini di dekat tubuh tuan Jinki, saya pikir ini adalah pesan kematian beliau" ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun mengambil foto tersebut dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama, di foto tersebut terlihat tubuh Jinki yang baik-baik saja, hanya jari tangan saja membentuk sebuah huruf **'V'** yang tidak sempurna karena jari tengah ke belakang dan jari telunjuk ke depan, dan disebelah tubuh Jinki terdapat sebuah tulisan berwarna merah. "darah ?" gumam Baekhyun.

**Camkan baik-baik ini adalah cara merajut asa**

**rangkaian tanggal istimewa dikurang dan jangan dikali**

**nomor dan angka adalah penentu hari esok**

**ingat kanan selalu kanan , salam**

**P.S I Love You Baekhyun**

**14 18 23 4 - 10 18 2 4 17 10 **

Baekhyun menatap bingung pada foto tersebut, terlebih kepada tulisan yang membentuk sebuah pesan kematian dari Byun Jinki. Otaknya memutar berpuluh-puluh kali untuk mencerna apa yang dimaksud ayahnya tersebut, di sisi lain kesedihan Baekhyun semakin bertambah saat membaca satu kalimat dari pesan tersebut.

Jongin menatap kearah Baekhyun sebelum berbicara kembali "apa kau tahu sesuatu ?" .

Baekhyun hanya merespon pertanyaan Jongin dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"saya pikir pesan ini ditujukan khusus untuk anda, tim pemecah sandi kami tak bisa memecahkannya, mungkin akan saya bawa ke pusat" ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun tetap fokus kepada foto tersebut mencoba mencari sebuah titik terang, tak terlalu memperdulikan Jongin yang sedari tadi berbicara.

"Baekhyun-shi.. Baekhyun-shi" panggil Jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya dihadapan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhun pun tersadar dari pikirannya.

"ah-ne, _mianhae_ aku melamun tadi" ucap Baekhyun.

"apakah anda tahu sesuatu ?"

"_ani-anniyamida, _saya tidak tahu_" _

"baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, pihak kepolisian akan menjaga anda dan keluarga, takut-takut hal ini akan terjadi lagi"

Jongin beranjak menjauh hendak pergi sebelum suara Baekhyun menginterupsi langkah kakinya.

"Jongin-shi, bolehkah aku memiliki foto itu" Jongin memalingkan badannya kearah Baekhyun.

"ah ne-tentu saja, ah ehm… jika anda menemukan sesuatu tolong beritahu saya ne" ucap Jongin sopan seraya memberikan foto itu dan kartu nama miliknya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyambut kedua macam benda tersebut "saya akan mencoba mencari tahu semampu saya".

"ne..saya permisi dulu" pamit Jongin berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, baru saja masalah yang berat menghampiri dirinya, lagi-lagi masalah yang lebih berat datang.

Nasib yang sangat malang bagimu Baekhyun, tapi ingatlah HABIS GELAP SELALU TERBIT TERANG.

**The Secret Box**

BRAK !

Pintu sebuah ruangan terbuka dengan keras, membut penghuni ruangan itu memekik kaget.

"_WTF !, _bisakah lebih keras dari itu ?" pekik _namja _berkulit putih, seputih salju.

Chanyeol –sang pelaku hanya terkekeh pelan saat mendapati umpatan dari Sehun. Kris membuntut dari belakang.

"kau ini, mengganggu konsentrasi ku saja" ketus Sehun yang sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan laptopnya, sepertinya _namja_ yang satu ini tak bosan-bosannya berkutat dengan dunianya.

"aish jangan marah-marah 'thepelti itu, nanti ketampananmu luntur' ucap Chanyeol dengan memberi penekanan 'cadel' nya.

Sehun yang merasa dirinya diejek hanya mendecak keras, Chanyeol yang gemas menjitak kepala Sehun. "_appo, pabbo-ya !"._

"sudah kau dapatkan apa yang ku minta ?"

"_of course, it's easy"_ ucap Sehun seraya menyodorkan Kris beberapa lembar kertas, "_I'm counting on you" _puji Kris seraya mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Sehun, lalu membacanya. Sehun memang tidak pernah mengecewakan.

Kris menyalakan TV, tanpa seijin pemiliknya –Sehun.

Kris memutar bola matanya saat saluran-saluran TV yang dimiliki Sehun hanya berkutat tentang _Teknologi, computer, jarirngan, software_, dan sejenisnya yang membuat Kris mendecak sebal.

"kau punya saluran yang lain ?, mata ku sakit" ketus Kris kepada Sehun.

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kris "aish…_hyung_, coba saluran 103, kalau tidak salah itu adalah saluran berita".

Dengan cepat Kris menekan angka-angka yang diberitahukan Sehun, dan sepersekian detik kemudian layar TV berganti dengan gambar sepasang manusia –_namja _dan _yeoja-_ dengan pakaian rapi sedang membawakan berita.

Kris kembali membaca data-data yang disajikan kertas pemberian Oh Sehun, tiba-tiba perhatian Kris teralih pada berita yang disuguhkan TV saat itu.

"_baiklah pemirsa, kita beralih pada berita selanjutnya. Kurator 'Seoul museum of art' ditemukan tewas pada pagi ini ,dugaan sementara penyebab kematiannya adalah penyakit jantung yang diderita beliau"_

"_ini dia liputan selengkapnya"_

"hey, lihat ini" seru Kris kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Layar TV berubah menjadi gambar-gambar seputar Byun Jinki, telihat tubuh Jinki yang sudah mulai membiru dengan jari yang membuntuk **V**. disekitar mayat Jinki tak terdapat apa-apa, Kris memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap inci gambar yang terpampang dilayar.

"_itu tadi liputan tentang Byun Jinki, sungguh sangat disayangkan sosok seperti beliau harus pergi"_

"_ne, saya sanga mengidolakan beliau sedari dulu"_

"aissh,,, _Hyung_ bagaimana ini ?, sekarang apa yang akan menjadi incaran kita ?" rengek Chanyeol tetapi Kris sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

"Sehun, aku ingin video tadi !" perintah Kris, dan dengan sigap Sehun mengerjakan perintah dari Kris.

**V** yang dilihat Kris masih terngiang di otaknya, Kris merasa tidak asing dengan tanda yang di bentuk Jinki menggunakan jari tersebut, tetapi Kris benar-benar tak dapat mengingat dimana dirinya pernah melihat tanda V tersebut.

Kris mengingat kejadian semalam saat dirinya membuntuti Byun Jinki dan sekarang target utama mereka sudah pergi.

"_hyung_, kau mendengarkan ku atau tidak ?!" tuntut Chanyeol kepada Kris.

"berisik, diamlah !" ucap Kris dengan kasar, Chanyeol bergidik ngeri disaat seperti ini, sepertinya Chanyeol salah waktu dan situasi.

"_hyung, _aku sudah mendapatkannya" ucap Sehun kepada Kris, Kris berjalan mendekati Sehun, dan sedikit menduduk untuk melihat video yang keluar dari layar laptop Sehun.

"_pause_ disitu" ucap Kris, dengan reflek Sehun memencet tomblo _pause_ pada keyboard laptopnya.

Kris memperhatikan dengan seksama gambar yang terpampang dihadapannya, menilik dari atas sampai bawah, dari kiri ke kanan dan dari samping menyamping.

"sesuai dugaanku" ucap Kris pelan saat mendapati sesuatu di dalam gambar tersebut.

Terlihat bekas 'sesuatu' di lantai di sebelah tubuh Jinki, Kris sangat yakin itu adalah sebuah tulisan dan tulisan tersebut sudah dihapus oleh pihak kepolisian. Analisa yang sangat baik dari Kris.

Sehun hanya _ber-o _ria mendengar perkatan Kris, untuk soal menganalisa sesuatu Kris memanglah sangat pandai.

"menurut ku itu sebuah pesan kematian dan sepertinya itu asli buatan Byun Jinki" tukas Kris.

Chanyeol mendekat, mencoba melihat gambar tersebut. "bukannya itu lambang _peace ?_" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang terdengar bodoh.

Kris mengalihkan pandangan matanya kepada interupsi Chanyeol.

"jari Jinki ?" tanya Sehun.

"ya, apa maksudnya itu ? atau hanya kebetulan saja, eksis sekali dia, mau mati saja sempat-sempatnya bergaya" celetuk Chanyeol.

Sehun tertawa ringan saat mendengar celetukan Chanyeol, berbeda dengan Kris yang tak memperdulikan Chanyeol.

"tidak, itu memang sengaja dibuat Jinki, aku yakin pasti berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang dihapus tadi" jelas Kris.

To Be Continued…

**Annyeong CHINGUDEUL !, shadow balk lagi *lambai gaje. Kali ini shadow gak banyak cuap-cuapnya *awas kalau banyak.**

**Jeongmal kamshamnida buat yang udah ngereview, favorit dan follow FF ini ^^. Shadow makin semangat ngetiknya, mianhae kali ini shadow gak bisa balas satu-satu reviewnya, kepepet deadline sih *ceille. Itu aja ya. See ya at next chap !**

**Don't be A Silent Readers please**

**Leave the marks please ^^**

**At Last Mind If Review ?**


	15. Part 14 - Romance? Who You?

**Title : The Secret Box**

**Part : 14 (Romance? Who You?)**

**Length : 14/?**

**Author : ShadowCrush**

**Genre : Romance - Drama - Crime **

**Rate : M **

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao, And Other Cast **

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to God, Their Self, I Just owned the Story**

**Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, violence, strong language, typo(s), death chara.**

Preview :

Kris mengalihkan pandangan matanya kepada interupsi Chanyeol.

"Jari Jinki?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya, apa maksudnya itu? atau hanya kebetulan saja, eksis sekali dia, mau mati saja sempat-sempatnya bergaya." Celetuk Chanyeol.

Sehun tertawa ringan saat mendengar celetukan Chanyeol, berbeda dengan Kris yang tak memperdulikan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, itu memang sengaja dibuat Jinki, aku yakin pasti berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang dihapus tadi." Jelas Kris.

**Shadow sangat mengharapkan review dari readers, baik saran maupun kritik dari readers, dan juga sebagai penyemangat untuk shadow.**

**Hanya menulis beberapa patah kata di kolom review tak terlalu susah kan.**

**Mohon hargai kerja keras shadow.**

**At last Mind If review **

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Secret Box**

_Ada hitam ada putih, ada air ada api, ada saat suka ada saat duka, ada saat tertawa saat ada menangis, ada saat bahagia ada saat merana, ada yang datang ada pula yang pergi._

_Seperti itulah kehidupan, makhluk yang hidup selalu dibarengi dengan hal yang kontras._

_Disaat seseorang lahir ke dunia ini, maka dia akan menjalani kehidupannya dengan berbagai macam permasalahan, dari anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa, menjadi remaja yang ingin selalu mencoba, selanjutnya jadi dewasa dan melawan dunia, menjadi tua dan renta, hingga sampai pada titik terakhir kehidupannya, dan pada saat titik terakhir telah tiba tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menghindari atau sembunyi darinya._

_Mungkin sebagian orang tidak dapat merasakan siklus hidup bayi-anak-remaja-dewasa-tua-meninggal. Sebagian orang ditakdirkan untuk hidup dalam jangka waktu yang singkat sebagiannya yang lain dalam waktu yang lama. Manusia bisa tahu dimana mereka dilahirkan tetapi tidak dengan dimana mereka meninggal. Begitulah hidup, penuh dengan misteri._

…

…

Kediaman keluarga Byun dipenuhi oleh banyak orang baik rekan, keluarga maupun orang-orang yang mengenal Byun Jinki. Di dalam ruang tamu mansion tersebut terdapat sebuah peti mati berukura meter, peti yang diisi oleh tub uh tak bernyawa Byun Jinki. Isakan tangis terdengar dari setiap sudut ruangan tersebut.

Hampir semua orang merasakan kehilangan saat ini, sosok Byun Jinki adalah sosok panutan bagi setiap orang. Seorang yang ramah, dermawan, murah senyum dan baik telah melekat kepada dirinya. Sah-sah saja bila Jinki digemari banyak orang.

Tetapi di balik itu semua betapa tragisnya hidup Jinki, sejak dirinya datang ke dunia Jinki sudah menopang beban berat, tugas turun temurun keluarga Byun untuk menjaga benda yang menyimpan rahasia besar, memaksa dirinya untuk hidup di bawah aturan demi aturan, bagaikan putih di atas hitam.

….

Seorang _yeoja_ berperawakan tinggi langsing maju ke depan dan mengambil posisi di mimbar, y_eoja_ itu mengeluarkan selembar kertas sebelum berbicara melalui _microphone _mimbar tersebut_._

"_Annyeong hasseo_, Yuri _imnida._" Ucap _yeoja_ itu, Sooyoung menghela napas sebentar sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Saya akan membacakan riwayat singkat hidup tuan Byun Jinki." Yuri membacakan isi dari kertas yang berada pada genggamannya saat ini.

_Byun Jinki, lahir pada tanggal 14 desember 1954 di Gwangmyeong, lahir dari pasangan tuan Byun Kangin dan nyonya Byun-Park Jihee, beliau adalah anak pertama dari dua bersaudara._

_Ayah : Byun Kangin, (almarhum)_

_Ibu : Park Jihee (almarhum)_

_Saudara : Byun Jonghyun, menetap di Vancouver, berwarganegaraan Kanada, bekerja sebagai CEO Byun Corpporation cabang Vancouver. Istrinya adalah Lissa Schewzanagger, seorang wanita berdarah Amerika, Memiliki tiga orang anak : Andreas Byun, Bella Byun dan Vincent Byun. _

_Riwayat tempat tinggal beliau adalah sebagai berikut :_

_Gwangmyeong (1954 – 1966)_

_Seoul (1966-1967)_

_New York (1967 – 1968)_

_Inggris Raya (1971- 1977)_

_Seoul (1978 – sekarang)_

_Selanjutnya adalah riwayat pendidikan Byun Jinki._

_Gwangmyeong national preschool (1960 - 1964)_

_Gwangmyeong junior high school 1 (1964 - 1966)_

_Seoul international junior high school (1966 - 1967)_

_Seoul international senior high school (1967)_

_New York international senior high school (1967 -1968)_

_Fakultas Sejarah (Harvard University) (1968 – 1970 )_

_Fakultas Seni (Harvard University) (1968 – 1970)_

_Fakultas Matematika (University of United Kingdom) (1971 – 1973)_

_Fakultas Hubungan Internasional (University of United Kingdom) (1972-1974)_

_Byun Jinki menyelesaikan pendidikannya dalam kurun waktu 14 tahun, mendapatkan 4 gelar akademik, 1 gelar 'SIR' dari bangsawan Inggris, 1 penghargaan dari PBB. Semasa hidupnya, Byun Jinki tidak pernah menikah._

_Karir Byun Jinki dimulai saat beliau menuntut ilmu di universitas 'United Kingdom', Byun Jinki meniti karir sebagai duta muda Korea selatan untuk Inggris Raya pada tahun 1972 – 1977, pada saat itu Byun Jinki diangkat langsung oleh Menteri Luar Negeri, karena prestasinya dalam bidang hubungan internasional dalam menjalin hubungan mahasiswa Korea Selatan yang menuntut ilmu di Inggris dengan rakyat Inggris. Selanjutnya Byun Jinki kembali ke Korea Selatan dan menetap di kota Seoul sampai sekarang. Pada tahun 1980, Byun Jinki melanjutkan usaha milik keluarga Byun sampai dengan sekarang, selain itu beliau juga diangkat sebagai Kurator 'Museum Of Art' Kota Seoul pada tahun 1990 oleh pemerintah atas kontribusi besar beliau dalam dunia seni global. Sampai pada akhir hayatnya Byun Jinki berumur 59 tahun 4 bulan 37 hari._

Yuri berulang kali menahan air matanya yang ingin menerobos keluar, bagaimana tidak, Yuri adalah sekretaris pribadi Byun Jinki, yuri sudah bekerja dengan Jinki selama hampir 8 tahun, dari yang tadinya bawahan biasa menjadi orang kepercayaan Jinki. sesaat setelah selesai membacakan riwayat singkat Byun Jinki Sooyoung langsung turun dari mimbar dan kembali ke tempatnya.

Acara pelepasan Byun Jinki terasa penuh kesedihan dan haru, setiap orang yang menghadiri acara tersebut berada dalam rasa duka yang mendalam, tak terkecuali Byun Jonghyun –adik Jinki- beserta keluarga yang datang pada acara tersebut.

Sesi pemberian bunga duka telah dimulai, orang-orang yang menjadi pelayat bangkit berdiri dan berbaris teratur untuk memberi bunga duka secara bergantian. Saat gilirannya tiba, Jonghyun mendekati peti Jinki, menatap kepada sosok tak bernyawa kakaknya.

"H_yung… _kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Bisik Jonghyun pelan di telinga Jinki.

….

Di sudut lain di dalam mansion megah tersebut, tepatnya di dalam sebuah kamar, Byun Baekhyun seorang diri meratapi kejadiaan yang menimpa dirinya, terlebih saat mendengar nyanyian-nyanyian duka dari bawah kamarnya.

Hanya dirinya yang tidak mengikut acara pelepasan –bahkan mungkin acara penguburan- Byun Jinki, bukannya Baekhyun tidak mau hanya saja kondisi dan status dirinya tak memungkinkan Baekhyun untuk ikut dalam acara tersebut. Terlebih lagi jika teman-teman satu sekolahnya –yang notabene orang-orang dari kalangan terpandang- mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Anak dari seorang kurator salah satu museum terbaik di Korea selatan yang menyamar menjadi salah satu siswa SIHS terdingin, anti sosial, terpintar dan andalan sekolah mereka. Baekhyun tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Akhir-akhir ini _tangisan dan isakan _dari seorang Byun Baekhyun sering sekali terdengar, hal yang sangat langka bagi orang-orang yang mengenal Baekhyun terlebih dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya Baekhyun adalah seorang yang tegar dalam segala kondisi, tapi entah mengapa kali ini Baekhyun tak bisa menghalau kesedihannya.

Ibunya yang mengidap penyakit berat, ayahnya yang meninggal secara mendadak terlebih lagi kasus kematian Jinki adalah sebuah _pembunuhan terencana. _Baekhyun merasa sangat rapuh, dirinya perlu sandaran saat ini, tapi apa daya.

"_Appa_, hiks… akhirnya aku mengerti semua yang telah _appa_ perbuat-, semuanya demi kebaikanku." Isak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat foto yang berada di dalam genggamannya saat ini, sebuah foto yang akan mengubah hidupnya ke depan.

"_Aku akan menuruti permintaan appa."_

**The Secret Box**

Beberapa siaran televisi lokal Korea selatan secara serempak menyiarkan prosesi penguburan Byun Jinki. Byun Jinki dikebumikan di tempat pemakanan khusus di tengah kota Seoul, satu lingkungan dengan makam Byun Kangin dan Park Jihee.

Peti yang berisi jasad Jinki sudah sedari tadi berada di dalam tanah, sekarang orang-orang sedang menyanyikan lagu duka untuk Jinki, tak jarang terdengar isakan dan tangisan dari beberapa orang yang menghadiri prosesi pemakaman tersebut.

Seorang _namja _tampan dengan lesung pipi tengah berdiri di sudut liang lahat tempat Jinki dimakamkan, dari raut wajahnya yang tampan tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam, namja bernama Choi Siwon tersebut melemparkan beberapa lembar bunga ke makam Byun Jinki.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari makam Byun Jinki, menuju sebuah mobil panjang berwarna hitam. Dua _namja_ yang mengekor di belakang Siwon dengan sigap membukakan pintu mobil untuk Siwon masuk.

_Limousine _hitam tersebut melesat keluar dari tempat pemakaman tersebut, menuju ke suatu tempat.

"_Akan saya cari orang yang membunuh anda, dan akan saya balaskan dendam anda."_

* * *

**The Secret Box**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari di kota Seoul tidak seperti biasanya, hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya, membuat aktivitas kota Seoul _lumpuh _untuk sementara, padahal sebelumnya Seoul diramalkan oleh salah satu stasiun berita akan cerah, apakah gerangan yang membuat ramalan cuaca yang biasanya tepat malah meleset 360 derajat. Tak ada yang tahu.

Derasnya hujan mampu mengubah _mood _seseorang, yang tadinya senang berubah menjadi kesal atau marah. Hal itu terjadi pada seorang _namja _dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

"Aissh.. menyebalkan." Tao sedang berada di lobi sekolahnya, beberapa kali mulutnya menggerutu kesal, kesal karena dirinya tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Alasannya? Salahkan Lee _songsaenim_ yang memaksa Tao untuk mengikuti pemotretan. Lee Songsaenim secara tak sengaja melihat kemampuan _Wushu_ Tao saat Tao berlatih, dan hal itu membuatnya tertarik- karena kebetulan dirinya adalah pembimbing ekstrakulikuler fotograpi, jadilah Tao yang harus berpose dalam balutan pakaian _wushu _sambil memperagakan beberapa gerakan yang sudah dilatihnya sejak umur 5 tahun.

Tao menunggu di lobi gedung sekolahnya tersebut, sekolah sudah sepi dikarenakan bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berdering sekitar 4 jam yang lalu.

"Kalau aku tahu akan begini lebih baik aku kabur saja tadi." Gumam Tao gusar. Ya Tao, itukan 'kalau', sayangnya tak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Termasuk apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu.

Saat Tao menggumam tak jelas, terlihat Lee songsaenim yang sedang menuruni tangga menuju lobi sembari melihat kameranya, Tao memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat _namja_ tersebut. Saat melintas di depan Tao, Lee _songsaenim_ mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada _namja_ panda itu.

"Ah.. _annyeong, _kau memang sangat _fotogenic, _jujur aku tak bosan melihat foto-foto mu, kau berbakat jadi model." Ucap Lee _songsaenim _berturut-turut_._

Tao tersenyum kecut saat mendengar penuturan dari mulut _namja _dihadapannya tersebut "_Fotogenic kepalamu, gara-gara kau, aku harus menunggu di sini" "_Ah… ne _jeongmal kamshamnida."._

"Kau tidak pulang _Tao-shi?"_ Pertanyaan yang bodoh menurut Tao, tak bisakah matanya yang besar itu melihat sekeliling. _OMG it's fucking rain._

"Aku sedang menunggu hujan reda, anda sendiri belum pulang?" Ucap Tao berbasa-basi.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berjalan pulang sekarang?" _Bugh..,_ andai saja _namja _yang satu ini bukan guru di sekolahnya, Tao bersumpah _namja _ini akan pulang dengan wajah bengkak dan membiru.

"Ah.. hehehe." Lagi, Tao tertawa garing.

"Ah.. jangan diambil hati ucapan ku tadi, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Lee _songsaenim, _Tao yang sudah malas menanggapinya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, _bye._" Ucap _namja_ itu sembari berlalu dari hadapan Tao dan dibalas Tao dengan anggukan malas. _Tak tahu malu dan bodoh._

Andai saja Tao Membawa motornya, sudah pasti dirinya akan menerjang hujan deras itu dan tiba di apartmentnya. Salahkan dirinya juga yang lebih memilih berjalanan menuju sekolah, padahal jarak sekolahnya lumayan jauh– sekitar 6 kilometer.

Drrrt. Ponsel Tao bergetar.

"….."

"anaknya?, kalau begitu kalian awasi anaknya baik-baik, selidiki kasus ini dan cari siapa pembunuhnya."

"….."

"Pesan kematian? Belum bisa dipecahkan ya, aku serahkan tugas ini padamu, Jongin"

"…."

"Aku? perintah tetaplah perintah, aku tetap akan menjalankan perintah itu. Kita tidak boleh mengalihkan perhatian dari tugas utama kita, kebusukan Wu Yi Zun harus terungkap."

Tao memutus _line_ teleponnya, dari wajahnya terlihat sedikit seringaian yang khas.

**The Secret Box**

Berulang kali Tao mengumpat sebal, di luar hari semakin gelap, Tao tak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Gelap, hujan deras, dan sendirian di ruangan besar. Tao berdiri dan beranjak dari kursi tempat dirinya duduk, lebih memilih untuk berkeliling sekolah sembari mencari-cari kegiatan untuk menunggu hujan mereda.

Tao berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah, mata panda Tao menangkap sosok seorang _namja_ yang lumayan berumur sedang mengepel lantai lorong tersebut, Tao takjub dengan petugas kebersihan sekolahnya, selalu _stand by _setiap saat.

"_Annyeong ahjussi." _Sapa Tao kepada _namja _tersebut, _namja_ tersebut membalas sapaan Tao dengan ramah. "_Annyeong, _belum pulang? Oh ia di luar sedang hujan." Ucap _namja _itu dengan memukul jidatnya. Tao terkekeh geli, setidaknya _namja _ini Memiliki analisa yang baik tentang Situasi dan kondisi disekitarnya dibanding dengan orang yang membuat Tao harus terisolir di tempat itu.

"Haha, saya permisi dulu." Pamit Tao dengan sopan dan dibalas dengan ucapan sopan dari _namja_ tersebut.

…

Tao melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menelusuri ruangan demi ruangan sekolahnya, "Berapa yang mereka habiskan untuk menyekolahkan anak mereka disini?" Gumam Tao pelan kepada angin.

Saat Tao berjala didekat ruangan olahraga _indoor_ SIHS, indra pendengarannya menangkap suara pantulan bola basket dari dalam ruangan tersebut, sontak Tao membuka pintu besar ruangan tersebut dan berjalan masuk. Ruangan yang luas dengan berbagai sarana dan prasarana olahraga, di dalamnya terdapat 4 lapangan basket, 4 lapangan volli, 2 lapangan _footsal_, 4 lapangan badminton dan 2 lapangan takraw serta 2 ruang ganti, 2 kamar mandi dan sebuah ruangan untuk menyimpan peralatan olahraga.

Dari kejauhan bola mata Tao dapat menangkap dua sosok _namja_ tinggi sedang bermain basket disalah satu lapangan basket, Kris dan Chanyeol. Tao melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati kedua _namja_ tersebut.

"Hai, boleh aku bergabung." Sapa Tao terlebih dahulu, membuat kedua orang itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Tao.

"Tentu saja, ternyata bukan hanya kami yang menjadi korban 'keganasan' hari." Ucap Chanyeol membalas ucapan Tao, Tao tersenyum singkat dan mendekat kepada mereka. Kris hanya menatap kearah Tao, setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Tao tak luput dari tatapan tajam _namja _tampan itu. Kris merasa senang karena kedatangan Tao yang _unpredictable_, tetapi disisi lain hati Kris merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang membuat Kris canggung sendiri.

Tao menatap kearah Kris "Hai Kris" Sapa Tao kepada Kris, membuat Kris sadar,

"Ah.. hai, kau juga terjebak disini?" Kris merutuki perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eh.. Seperti itulah" balas Tao dan tersenyum kearah Kris.

Degh. _"Manis sekali" Pikir Kris. _Tao dan Kris saling melempar pandangan.

"Kalian saling kenal? Apakah tidak lelah saling lempar pandangan seperti itu? lebih baik kita memasukan benda bulat ini kedalam _ring_ itu dan menunggu hujan di luar sana pergi." Suara Chanyeol menginterupsi dan dibalas desisan dari mulut Kris.

Chanyeol melempar bola basket yang berada di tangannya kearah Tao, dengan sigap Tao menangkap bola tersebut dan men_dribble _bola jingga itu kearah _ring._ Tao men_dribble_ dengan lincahnya, _set… wuissh. _dengan gerakan yang lincah Tao berhasil melewati hadangan Chanyeol, tersisa Kris yang siaga di dekat _ring_ tujuan Tao, Tao berlari dan mengambil posisi _Lay Up. _Satu dua tiga… Tao melompat dengan tangannya yang memegang bola dan hendak mengantarkan bola tersebut ke dalam _ring _itu tetapi sayang sekali, Kris dengan lompatannya berhasil menepis bola tersebut menjauh, alhasil bola tersebut memantul jauh.

Tao dan Kris mendarat bersamaan dengan pijakan yang tepat, sesaat terjadi adegan tatap-menatap antara mereka berdua. Chanyeol mendekat kearah KrisTao yang sedang bertatapan,

"Kalian tak bosan bertatapan ya?, apakah kalian saling mendendam?" dan lagi-lagi ucapan yang frontal keluar dari mulut _happy virus _itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya kesal karena Kris menghalangiku" Ucap Tao, Kris tersenyum simpul sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mencibir. Mereka bertiga melanjutkan permainan basket di dalam gemuruh hujan tersebut.

…..

Chanyeol berlari kearah luar ruangan, "Ponsel ku tertinggal di dalam kelas" Teriak Chanyeol disela larinya. Meninggalkan Kris dan Tao yang sedang duduk di tengah lapangan basket dengan kelelahan akibat permainan mereka tadi, sementara itu hujan masih turun dengan lebatnya di luar.

Rasa canggung kembali menghinggapi Kris, sesekali Kris melirik kearah Tao.

"Wu Yi Fan." Kris memutar kepalanya kepada sumber suara, Tao yang mengucapkan nama lengkapnya dengan nada yang aneh.

"Terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu." Ucap Tao.

Kris awalnya tidak mengerti, tetapi otaknya berhasil menangkap maksud ucapan Tao "_Nde, _sama-sama."

"Wu Yi Fan… _Fan_ bukannya kipas?" Ucao Tao dengan santai membuat Kris tertawa kecil saat mendengar ucapan Tao. _Suatu saat akan ada Wu Zi Tao. _

"Eh" Gumam Kris tanpa sadar saat dipikirannya terlintas sesuatu yang aneh, Tao mendengar gumaman _namja blonde_ tersebut.

"Apanya yang 'eh'?" Tanya Tao menyelidik. Kris merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Poor Kris._

"_An-Anniya._"

Tao mengangkat alis matanya "Aneh.. ah keberatan jika aku bertanya tentanganmu?"

"Tentu tidak, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan saja" Ucap Kris antusias, senang karena Tao tak lanjut membahas sikap bodohnya.

"Orang tuamu bekerja apa?" Tanya Tao langsung.

"itu.. ayahku bekerja di Wu Corp di New York, ibu meninggal saat aku kecil." Ucap Kris.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tak apa, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" Ucap Kris lembut, jarang sekali Kris bisa berbicara lembut kepada seseorang.

"Kau bilang ayahmu bekerja di Wu Corp?, perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang _marketing _dan _advertisement _itu?" Tanya Tao.

Belum sempat Kris menjawab, Tao langsung melanjutkan pertanyaannya "Tunggu dulu, 'WU' Corp?, jangan-jangan itu milik ayahmu?" Ucapan Tao berhasil membuat Kris tersenyum canggung.

Kris sedikit tak enak menjawab pertanyaan dari Tao, "Ne.. kebetulan seperti itu." Ucap Kris merendah.

Tao bergumam kagum, "Kau pasti sangatlah makmur." Kekeh Tao. Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum canggung.

"Apa yang membuatmu pindah ke Korea?" Tanya Tao, Kris berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tao. "Hm.. mungkin karena nilai kepribadianku 'E' di sekolahku yang dulu." Ucap Kris dengan nada meyakinkan. _Andai saja begitu._

Tao sedikit mempertajam tatapan matanya pada Kris "_Jinjja?,_ seperti di drama saja. Anak orang kaya yang nakal dan sewenang-wenang yang sering membuat orang tuanya marah dan akhirnya diasingkan." Ucapan Tao berhasil membuat Kris terkekeh.

_Dia orang yang lucu_.

Guyuran hujan di luar semakin kencang, udara dingin mulai memasuki ruangan besar tersebut. Kris berulang kali mengusapkan kedua belah tangannya, mencoba mengusir rasa dingin.

"_Namja _itu saudaramu?" Tao membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Chanyeol?, dia adikku."

"Kalian tidak terlihat mirip." Terang saja tidak, mereka tidak Memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali.

"Hahaha, benarkah?" Kris menjawab rentetan pertanyaan Tao dengan diselingi beberapa kebohogan dari mulutnya.

Tao melempar pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kepada Kris, dan tanpa rasa curiga Kris menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Mungkin akibat pesona Tao yang membuat Kris seakan-akan lupa daratan. Hujan di luar tak serta merta mengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

**The Secret Box**

Lama Kris dan Tao berbincang-bincang seputar hal yang umum diselingi gelak tawa dari Kris dan Tao. Jarang sekali Tao tidak bersikap dingin kepada Kris, apakah gerangan?. Terkadang Kris merasa sedikit canggung saat Tao menatapnya.

Kris bingung dengan Chanyeol yang tak kembali dari kepergiannya dengan kedok 'mengambil ponsel yang tertinggal di kelas', sudah sekitar 20 menit Chanyeol pergi dan taka da tanda-tanda Chanyeol kembali.

"Kemana adikmu pergi?" Tanya Tao.

"Aku tak tahu, tadi dia bilang dia pergi mengambil ponselnya di kelas." Jawab Kris.

Tao bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Kris, Kris dengan refleks berdiri dan menyusul Tao yang hendak keluar dari dalam ruangan besar tersebut. Tao menyentuh gagang pintu besar tersebut dan berusaha menggesernya, tetapi pintu tersebut tak bisa terbuka.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Kris dari belakang Tao saat melihat Tao yang kesusahan membuka pintu.

"Pintunya terkunci." Jawab Tao dengan nada datar, tak seperti sedang bermasalah.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya. "Biar ku coba." Kris maju dan mengambil alih gagang pintu yang tadinya ada digenggaman Tao. Tao mundur sedikit memberi ruang untuk Kris.

Kris berusaha menarik pintu geser tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga tetapi nihil, pintu tersebut tetap tidak bisa terbuka, Kris mendesis kesal.

"Terkunci dari luar…ck, siapa yang menguncinya." Ucap Kris kesal, Tao hanya mengangkat pundaknya pertanda tak tahu.

"Aisshh.. Yaa, ada orang di luar?" Teriak Kris sembari menggendor-gedor pintu besar itu.

"Kita cari pintu yang lain saja." Tao berjalan meninggalkan Kris dan pintu tersebut, Kris berjalan mengekor Tao. Kris merogoh ponsel yang berada di dalam kantong celananya, mendial nomor seseorang.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tida-Bipp" _ Kris memutus sambungan teleponnya. "Aish kemana kau _stupid-yeol"_.

Kris dan Tao berjalan mengelilingi ruangan besar tersebut, berusaha mencari-cari pintu keluar atau semacamnya tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ruangan tersebut hanya Memiliki satu pintu utama dan beberapa jendela kecil di daerah atas tembok ruangan itu. Ingin memanjat dan keluar lewat jendela-jendela tersebut? Bersiaplah jatuh dari lantai tiga.

"_Nomor yang an-"_ "AH _shit,_ kemana anak itu" Ucap Kris kesal. Kekesalannya semakin bertambah saat daya ponselnya tersebut habis, "ck".

…

Kris melihat Tao yang sepertinya tak terbebani sama sekali dengan keadaan, Kris melirik arloji yang terpasang di tangannya, **9.57 PM.**

Tao mendudukan dirinya di kursi panjang di depan ruang ganti seraya mengutak-atik ponselnya. Kris berjalan mendekati Tao.

"Tao-shi, bisakah kau menelpon seseorang untuk membantu kita?" Tao mendongakan kepalanya "Aku tak punya pulsa." Ucap Tao yang berhasil membuat Kris mendesis.

"sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tao mengangkat kepalanya kembali menghadap Kris dan dengan tampang yang datar Tao berucap "Kita menginap di sini". Ucapan Tao berhasil membuat badan Kris sedikit menegang, bukannya apa hanya saja Kris merasa sedikit ehm... sedikit apa ya.

Tao melihat gelagat Kris "Kenapa?, bukannya kita sudah pernah tidur satu ranjang sebelumnya?" Ucap Tao menggoda Kris.

"Tidak, ehm.. dimana kita tidur?" Elak Kris mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Disitu" Tao menunjuk ruang ganti pria menggunakan bibirnya, terlihat begitu sensual di mata Kris. _"Bibir itu, akan ku buat bibir itu memanggil namaku- aissh ,tidak- tidak Kris apa yang kau pikirkan, kau bukan gay." _Kris menggoyang kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Tao saat melihat gelagat Kris.

"Tidak" Kris berjalan memasuki ruang ganti, 'calon' tempat dirinya tidur malam ini, Tao mengekor Kris dari belakang.

….

Di dalam ruang ganti yang akan menjadi 'tempat penginapan' Kris dan Tao.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat banyak loker, beberapa kursi, kamar mandi dan sebuah matras yang diambil Kris dari tempat penyimpanan- satu-satunya matras yang layak dipakai sebagai alas tidur.

Kris meletakkan matras bawaannya tersebut di dekat tembok dan tepat di bawah penghangat ruangan yang sangat kebetulan ada di dalam ruangan ganti tersebut, Kris mengibas-kibas kan blazernya kearah matras itu bermaksud membersihkannya. Tao berdiri dibelakang Kris, menatap setiap gerakan yang di lakukan Kris.

Kris bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya yang terkena debu "Kau tidur di sini saja, aku akan tidur di kursi itu" Ucap Kris.

Tao memutar bola matanya, sebenarnya Tao sedikit- bahkan takut. Tao takut tidur di ruangan terbuka, mungkin phobia akibat kejadian dimasa lalunya.

"Tidurlah bersamaku, nanti punggungmu bisa sakit." Ucap Tao, Kris dengan sedikit pertimbangan akhirnya setuju dengan ucapan Tao.

Tao merebahkan dirinya di dekat tembok sedangkan Kris menyusul merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Tao dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

"Sungguh kebetulan sekali, dua kali kita tidur satu tempat" Tao membuka suaranya, Kris mengacuhkannya karena terlalu sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Kau tahu Kris, hidup menjadi dirimu sangatlah nyaman. Kaya, makmur, tampan dan dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik." Ucap Tao dengan tatapan mata yang memandang langit-langit ruangan tersebut. Kris memalingkan kepalanya ke kiri, kearah Tao.

"Kau terlalu memujiku." Ucap Kris dengan nada merendah.

"Tidak, aku serius kau itu sangatlah tampan, dan hampir seluruh _yeoja _di sekolah ini mengidolakanmu, kenapa kau tidak pernah melirik salah satu dari mereka?" Kris menyipitkan matanya, pertanyaan Tao terlalu _kompleks_ menurutnya. _Andai saja aku bisa begitu._

"Hmm.._. _aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan masalah wanita, aku ingin fokus memperbaiki sikap burukku." Bohong Kris.

"Sebenarnya, kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang berandal." Ucap Tao sembari tersenyum singkat.

Degh..

Jantung Kris berdenyut saat menatap senyum Tao, Tao tersenyum padanya untuk pertama kali. _Manis sekali._

"Kau juga tampan." Puji Kris kepada Tao dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Aku senang bisa berbicara denganmu sedek-."

"Aku memang tampan, sudahlah aku mengantuk, selamat tidur!" Ucap Tao dan memunggungi Kris.

Kris menatap kearah punggung Tao, ingin sekali rasanya Kris memeluk tubuh Tao yang lebih kecil darinya itu -walaupun Tao juga termasuk dalam kategori besar-. Tapi Kris masih sadar, dirinya tak mau disangka gila karena sembarangan memeluk orang. Kris masilah seorang penjahat yang sopan dan beretika.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu Kris." Ucapan Tao berhasil membuat Kris merasakan _awkward moment_. _Dari mana dia tahu?_

…..

Kris hanya terdiam bergelut dengan pikirinnya, sudah sekitar 45 menit dirinya berbaring di atas matras dengan ditemani oleh seseorang yang membuat dirinya 'bermasalah'. Hembusan angin dingin berhasil mengalahkan penghangat ruangan tersebut. Kris menggigil kedinginan, dirinya memang spy professional tapi untuk urusan suhu dan cuaca Kris masihlah manusia normal yang bisa merasakan perubahannya.

"Brr… dinginnya, Kris peluk aku." Ucap Tao yang sedang memunggungi Kris, Kris membulatkan matanya, mimpi apa dia semalam –ah, ok tidak usah dibahas masalah mimpi-.

"Dingin sekali, cepatlah kau tak ingin mati kedinginan kan?" Ucap Tao dengan santainya.

Kris sedikit ragu-ragu mendekatkan tangannya ke tubuh Tao, Tao yang merasa Kris sangat lambat dengan cepat menarik tangan Kris dan meletakan tangan itu di perutnya. Kris membulatkan matanya sempurna kali ini, perasaannya bercampur aduk antara senang, gugup, dan canggung.

Jarang sekali Kris memeluk seseorang –bahkan keluarganya pun tak pernah-. Jangankan berciuman dan bercinta, berpelukan saja membuat Kris sangat gugup, terlebih kepada Tao. Tapi jangan salah, untuk urusan yang berbau 'itu' Kris sudah ahli dalam teorinya, walaupun tanpa pernah praktek.

"Nah, beginikan lebih baik, jangan dilepaskan sampai aku tertidur ya." Ucap Tao dan kembali mengarungi alam mimpinya. Apa kabar Kris? Persetan dengan gay dan semacamnya, yang terpenting saat ini adalah berbagi kehangatan.

Kris memberanikan diri untuk menggerakan tangannya, bermaksud memperdalam pelukannya di perut Tao, denga sangat pelan Kris memajukan tanganya takut Tao akan menolak, tetapi Kris merasa lega saat dirasanya tidak ada gerakan dari Tao sama sekali.

Kris memejamkan mata _onyx _nya. _Hangat. _Lambat laun Kris terlelap menyusul Tao yang sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki alam mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

**The Secret Box**

"_Nomor yang anda-" _ "Ya… dimana dirimu." Rutuk Chanyeol kesal karena tidak mendapati Kris dimanapun, dirinya sudah tiba di apartment dengan berjalan kaki menembus derasnya hujan, saat tiba di apartmentnya, Chanyeol tak mendapati Kris.

_Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kantin sekolah, setelah sebelumnya Chanyeol menyumpal mulut cacing-cacing di perutnya yang minta makan. Chanyeol bersyukur karena mesin penjual ramen instant masih berfungsi._

_saat Chanyeol berjalan hendak menuju ruangan tempat Kris dan Tao sebelumnya menunggu, terlihat seorang OB yang mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut, Chanyeol sedikit berlari mendekati OB tersebut._

"_Ahjussi… Ahjussi." Panggil Chanyeol kepada OB yang Nampak sudah berumur tersebut, orang yang dipanggil Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Chanyeol._

"_Kau tidak melihat ada orang di dalam sana?" Tanya Chanyeol._

"_Anniya, aku tidak melihat seorang pun di dalam, ada apa?" Jawab namja itu, Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, itu berarti Kris dan Tao sudah pergi dari ruangan tersebut."Tidak, permisi." Ucap Chanyeol dan berlalu meninggalkan namja dan ruangan olahraga itu, tanpa mengetahui kedua namja yang terkunci di dalam._

"Kemana dia." Gumam Chanyeol pelan, "Biarlah, dia sudah besar dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mulai mengarungi mimpi.

* * *

**The Secret Box**

Di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku dan beberapa orang yang menggunakan seragam bertuliskan _Police, _seorang _namja_ berkulit_ tan_ sedang melihat sebuah foto, matanya terfokus kepada pesan yang berada di samping jasad Byun Jinki, dirinya ditemani seorang namja berpipi bulat yang duduk di sebuah kursi sembari menggenggam foto tersebut.

**Camkan baik-baik ini adalah cara merajut asa**

**rangkaian tanggal istimewa dikurang dan jangan dikali**

**nomor dan angka adalah penentu hari esok**

**ingat kanan selalu kanan , salam**

**P.S I Love You Baekhyun**

**14 18 23 4 - 10 18 2 4 17 10 **

Berulang kali _namja _dengan pipi bulat itu mendecak kesal karena mendapati dirinya yang kesulitan memecahkan kode itu.

"Mendapatkan sesuatu Minseok-_hyung?_" Tanya Jongin kepada namja yang diketahui bernama Minseok tersebut.

Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak tahu "Belum, aku rasa kata 'Rangkaian tanggal istimewa dikurang dan jangan dikali' itu di tujukan untuk seseorang bernama Baekhyun" seketika Jongin teringat seseorang yang bernama Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun… mungkinkah dia kekasih Jinki?, tak kusangka beliau adalah seorang gay, pantas saja beliau tak pernah mau menikah." Ucap Minseok, kelihatannya _namja_ yang satu ini tipe orang yang 'berbicara dulu baru berpikir.

"Baekhyun, dia adalah anak dari Byun Jinki"Ucap Jongin pelan tetapi berhasil membuat Minseok memelotokan matanya dan membuat mulutnya berbentuk O.

"MWO!? Jangan bercanda, kau ini." Pekik Minseok dengan keras membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada _namja _itu, Minseok menunduk malu karena mendapatkan tatapan-tatapan tajam dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Pelankan suaramu hyung, aku tidak sedang bercanda." Titah Jongin, Minseok mengangkat kedua alis matanya setinggi-tinggi mungkin, bingung dengan ucapan Jongin yang menurutnya mengada-ada. Setau publik Byun Jinki tidak pernah menikah ataupun menjalin kasih dengan orang lain dan santer pula dikabarkan isu tentang Byun Jinki adalah seorang gay. Alasan terakhir itulah yang dipercayai Minseok.

"Berhentilah mengada-ada Kkamjong, kita sedang bekerja sekarang." Ucap Minseok dan kembali bergelut dengan foto di hadapannya. Jongin mendecak sebal karena tidak dipercayai, walaupun dia tahu ucapannya akan sangat susah diterima orang lain, dikarenakan fakta-fakta dari Byun Jinki yang sudah 'Paten' diketahui publik, awalnya pun Jongin juga tidak percaya, tetapi saat dia mendengar Baekhyun menangis sambil menggumankan kata _appa_ berulangkali, Jongin jadi sedikit percaya. Kepercayaan Jongin bertambah lagi dengan pesan yang ditinggalkan Jinki yang bertuliskan 'P.S I Love You Baekhyun'. Jongin menjelaskan awal dirinya mengetahui Baekhyun adalah anak dari Byun Jinki dengan Minseok yang menanggapinya dengan datar.

"Huft, sepertinya penjelasanmu masuk akal, baiklah untuk sementara ini aku akan mempercayainya." Ucap Minseok dan kembali bergelut dengan kegiatannya, Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya saat mendengar ucapan _hyung_nya yang satu itu.

Minseok adalah seorang _Cryptograph_er yang handal, sudah berapa kali dirinya disewa oleh kepolisian untuk memecahkan kode-kode dari beberapa kasus. Disewa? Ya Minseok tidak bekerja untuk pemerintah, dia tidak mau bergabung ke dalam kepolisian karena suatu alasan.

"Tunggu dulu… kalau memang dialah orang yang dimaksud Byun Jinki, berarti dia tahu maksud dari pesan ini." Minseok terlihat sumringah saat mengucapkan perkataan itu. Jongin memutar bola matanya lagi "Itulah maksudku dari tadi." Ucap Jongin malas, Minseok terkekeh malu.

"Kalau begitu kau bisakan membawa aku menemuinya?" Ucap Minseok.

"Untuk sementara ini pihak kita masih menjaga rumah tempat dia tinggal." Minseok mengerti maksud ucapan dari Jongin dan mendesis kesal. "Ini akan lama." Ucap Minseok dengan malas.

"Bersabarlah _hyung,_ lebih baik kau coba fokus lagi ke pesan itu."

Minseok memperhatikan dengan seksama isi dari pesan kematian Byun Jinki, untuk pertama kalinya Minseok merasakan yang namanya 'kesulitan' dalam memecahkan sandi. Lama mata Minseok memperhatikan pesan tersebut dan akhirnya Minseok berhasil mendapatkan sedikit titik terang.

"GOTCHA!" Pekik Minseok keras yang berhasil membuat Jongin terkejut dan kembali tatapan tajam dari orang disekitar mereka terpancar kuat. "Aish _hyung_, aku bilang pelankan suaramu.".

"Coba kau tebak." Tantang Minseok kepada Jongin. "Ayolah _hyung_, aku sedang tak ingin bermain-main." Ucap Jongin malas.

"Coba kau lihat ini." Minseok menunjuk kepada baris terakhir pada pesan tersebut.

'Ingat kanan selalu kanan , salam'. Jongin menatap kearah jari telunjuk Minseok, dahinya sedikit berkerut.

"Disitu terlihat tanda seperti koma(,) kan?" Jongin mengangguki ucapan Minseok.

"Koma digunakan sebagai?" Oh ayolah, Jongin bukan anak SD yang sedang belajar membaca. "Cepatlah _hyung_."

"Ah.. Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" Titah Minseok kepada Jongin dan dengan malas Jongin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Sebagai jeda sebentar antara dua kalimat." Minseok mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Jongin.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Abaikan tentang koma perhatikan tulisannya" Jongin bersumpah, jika bukan karena Minseok adalah seorang kriptograper handal dan sekaligus teman akrabnya, sudah dipastikan nasib buruk akan menimpa Minseok.

"Begini, sebenarnya koma itu tidak berarti, hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian, kita harus fokus kepada tulisannya." Ucap Minseok.

"Di situ tertulis 'ingat kanan selalu kanan' tidakkah kau merasa familiar dengan kalimat itu?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Minseok melanjutkan ucapannya "Coba kau terjemahkan ke dalam bahasa asing, Bahasa Inggris misalnya" Jongin menangkap maksud perkataan Minseok dan bergumam "Right is always right?" Ucap Jongin agak ragu.

"Bingo!, dan kau tahu maksud dari kalimat tersebut?" kembali Jongin menggeleng.

"Dari sekian banyak definisi kata yang terlintas dipikiranku, ada satu yang aku yakini menjadi arti harfiah dari pesan tersebut, 'Kanan selalu benar'." Jelas Minseok tetapi Jongin masih tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"YA!, kau ini bodoh sekali, yang ku maksud adalah kita harus 'melihat kearah kanan karena kanan selalu benar', dan menurutku hal ini berkaitan dengan deretan angka yang berada di bawah pesan tersebut."

"Maksudmu sejenis ROT-1?" Ucap Jongin ragu-ragu.

"Kau pikir apa gunanya Byun Jinki kuliah sampai empat kali? kalau hanya sandi itu sudah lama pesan ini bisa terpecahkan!" Ketus Minseok, Jongin mengangkat sudut bibirnya sebelah.

"Untuk sementara, sandi ini aku identifikasikan sebagai sandi 'True Code'." Ucap Minseok, Jongin hanya mengangguk tak mau kena semprot lagi.

"Kau sudah tahu artinya?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja belum _pabboya,_ bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui artinya kalau hanya satu kalimat yang aku mengerti!". Sepertinya Jongin sudah berkali-kali kena semprot oleh Minseok.

"_Arraseo,_ sudahlah _hyung_ aku mau pulang dulu, ini sudah malam jangan bergadang ne! bye~" Jongin mencubit pipi Minseok dan berlalu meninggalkan _namja_ pipi bulat yang berteriak memakinya.

**The Secret Box**

Di dalam markas rahasia _Sanchez _lebih tepatnya disebuah ruangan, ruangan yang di dominasi dengan warna putih cream. Terlihat beberapa orang sedang duduk melingkari sebuah meja besar berbentuk kotak.

"Inilah akibatnya, inilah yang paling saya takutkan dan ini telah terjadi!" Vokal seorang _yeoja_ yang masih terlihat cantik walaupun sudah berumur menggema di sela-sela perkumpulan tersebut.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut terdiam mendengar ucapan dari _yeoja _itu, tak ada satupun yang berani mengangkat suara, terkecuali satu orang.

"Kim Hyuna tenangkan dirimu!" Titah seorang _namja _yang kelihatannya adalah pemimpin dari perkumpulan tersebut, _namja _dengan kerutan di wajahnya

"Bagaimana saya bisa tenang disaat salah satu dari empat tetua _sanchez_ meninggal dengan cara seperti ini? Saya yakin ini adalah perbuatan musuh, apa lagi yang anda tunggu Lee Soo Man-shi?" Ucap nyonya Kim dengan nada menantang.

_Namja _yang diketahui bernama Lee Soo Man itu mengkatup rahangnya keras, perkataan dari Kim Hyuna ada benarnya, siapa yang tahu kedepannya mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka akan menyusul Byun Jinki, musuh mereka sudah berbuat semakin jauh.

"Soo Man-shi, seharusnya anda berpikir lagi. Apakah kita akan terus menunggu dan terus seperti ini? Anda, saya atau salah satu dari kita mungkin saja akan menjadi target berikutnya." Ucap _yeoja _itu.

Krieet..

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang _namja_ tampan berlesung pipi yang berjalan masuk dan dibarengi dengan beberapa orang yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Interupsi !" Ucap Siwon lantang membuat orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Siwon.

"Tuan Byun Jinki sudah melakukan yang terbaik, sudah sepatutnya lah kita 'melanjutkan' apa yang beliau lakukan." Ucap Siwon dengan penekanan, Kim Hyuna mendecak kesal.

"Melanjutkan kata anda? Tidakah kita semua sudah bisa melihat apa 'hasil' dari kekerasan kepala Jinki?" Ucap Hyuna sarkatis.

Siwon mengerti maksud ucapan hyuna "Mohon maaf nyonya Kim, bisakah anda menunjukan kepada saya, dimana letak kegagalan yang dilakukan tuan Byun Jinki? Kotak tersebut tidak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun selain empat tetua, saya bahkan anda pun tak tahu dimana letak kotak tersebut, benarkan? Itu menandakan bahwa apa yang diperbuat empat tetua saat ini adalah tepat" Ucap Siwon dengan nada yang tak kalah sarkatis.

Hyuna mendesis kesal, kesal karena tak Memiliki argument untuk membalas perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Siwon.

Lee Soo Man terlihat sedikit lega saat Siwon berhasil membungkam mulut Hyuna.

"Untuk sementara ini, kita akan mengikuti apa yang sudah kita lakukan." Ucap Lee Soo Man menengahi perdebatan yang terjadi di antara orang-orang itu.

**The Secret Box**

**SIHS, 3.56 AM**

Di sudut sebuah ruang ganti.

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang menggeliat di dalam pelukannya. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum nyawa Kris terkumpul sepenuhnya.

Kris terlonjak kaget saat mengetahui sosok dihadapnnya sekarang adalah Tao, sekejap kemudian Kris teringat kejadian malam tadi.

"_Serasa déjà vu." _Gumam Kris dalam hati. Tao terlihat begitu tampan dan manis secara bersamaan saat tidur seperti ini, lihat saja posisi tidurnya yang meringkuk kedinginan berada di dalam pelukan tangan Kris.

Kris enggan menarik tangannya dari momen terindah seperti sekarang, Kris mencium dalam aroma tubuh Tao, aroma yang menggetarkan hatinya.

"Bahkan kau jauh lebih harum dibanding Sooyoung." Ucap Kris pelan.

Kris semakin mempererat lingkupan tangannya ke tubuh Tao. Kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi dia bisa merasakan seperti ini.

"_Kau dingin kepadaku, setelah itu kau bersikap seperti ini, apa mau mu yang sebenarnya?_"

..

To Be Continued…..

**Annyeong chingudeul, next chap's coming. Lagi males curcol nih -_-, keep reading ne! kamshamnida.**

**Terimakash banyak buat yang sdh ngereview, follow dan fav FF ini. Sekali lagi jeongmal kamshamnida. Maaf shadow masih beluma bisa bales review satu-satu.**

**Don't be A Silent Readers please**

**Leave the marks please ^^**

**At Last Mind If Review ?**


	16. Part 15 - Code

**Title : The Secret Box**

**Part : 15 (Code)**

**Length : 15/?**

**Author : ShadowCrush**

**Genre : Romance - Drama - Crime **

**Rate : M **

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao, And Other Cast **

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to God, Their Self, I Just owned the Story**

**Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, violence, strong language, typo(s), death chara.**

Preview :

**SIHS, 3.56 AM**

Di sudut sebuah ruang ganti.

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang menggeliat di dalam pelukannya. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum nyawa Kris terkumpul sepenuhnya.

Kris terlonjak kaget saat mengetahui sosok dihadapannya sekarang adalah Tao, sekejap kemudian Kris teringat kejadian malam tadi.

"_Serasa déjà vu." _Gumam Kris dalam hati. Tao terlihat begitu tampan dan manis secara bersamaan saat tidur seperti ini, lihat saja posisi tidurnya yang meringkuk kedinginan berada di dalam pelukan tangan Kris.

Kris enggan menarik tangannya dari momen terindah seperti sekarang, Kris mencium dalam aroma tubuh Tao, aroma yang menggetarkan hatinya.

"Bahkan kau jauh lebih harum dibanding Sooyoung." Ucap Kris pelan.

Kris semakin mempererat lingkupan tangannya ke tubuh Tao. Kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi dia bisa merasakan seperti ini.

"_Kau dingin kepadaku, setelah itu kau bersikap seperti ini, apa mau mu yang sebenarnya?_"

**HAPPY KIM JOONMYEON'S DAY**

**Happy birthday to you *nyanyi*, saengil chukhaemida Kim Joonmyeon *lemparkado*, pokok'e Wish You All The Best aja lah. #HappySuhoDay (Reader:Terlambat woy! Shadow:-_-)**

**maafkan daku ya chingudeul karena lambat apdet T_T, semua ini dikarenakan hati yang sedang gundah gulana. Sekali lagi mianhae T_T. Mungkin dunia sedang terguncang *ceile, dgn kontroversinya Kris, termasuk Shadow, smpai berhari2 galaunya ini aja ngetiknya ngebut setelah hati agak enakkan, and at last seperti yang kita tahu hasilnya, kita selaku fans sejati sudah sepatutnya lah kita mensupport idola kita, di kala suka maupun duka, kita doakan yang terbaik buat dia dan mereka dan kita dan semua *plakk.**

**NB : di ff ini, pemakaian waktu disesuaikan dengan tempat (ex:Seoul 9.00 pm KST) ^_^.**

**NNBBB : oh ya -_-, setelah Shadow baca ulang ff ini, ternyata terdapat bbrpa kalimat yang terhapus -_-. Termasuk waktu pelaksanaan misi KrisYeol. Jadi Shadow pertegas*ceilee* misi krisyeol itu punya limit dan limitnya itu selama 4 bulan terhitung dari kemarin.**

**Promosi dulu ya xD, oh ya chingudeul, Shadow ada bikin ff baru judulnya 'Someone Behind You', Shadow mnt pendapat chingu ya :D.**

**Eng ing eng, dung tak dung dung tak dung *abaikan. Dan kali ini shadow bakalan bales review dari chap 12-14, cekidot.**

**Chap 12 :**

**KrisTao Are Make Us Overdose : ebuseet chingu, panjang bnr penname nya -_-, tpi mreka emang bkin overdose kok *tos. Ne chingu HBD for our PANDA ., -_- ia dah Shadow ngaku yadong, ia emang ganjen tu. Ia Siwon mata2 dari sanchez, dia anak buahnya Jinki. Masa sih chingu? Kita lihat aja kedepannya .. ok keep reading ne!.**

**Khasabat04 : OMO! Kris sampe segitunya -_- *teriakgaje. Ia tuh udah nyimpang dia.,. Ne chingu.**

**IsnaWYHZ : kasian deh lo naga pedo *ketawanista**

**Wereyeolves : -_- ia Cuma mimpi, ini udh lanjut!**

**Devimalik : ia mimpi si naga doang, kwkwaaw, ne ini udh lanjut**

**Kiru Kirua : -_- yah kok gk berani, tpi jgan deh, Shadow gk maksa takut dosa ntar *ceilee.**

**Ceci Ingkit : KYAAA kYAAA *teriakbareng. -_- untuk kesekian kalinya dpt kata 'yadong' ne aku juga ngarep gitu *seringai. ne chinguya!**

**Zirae demon : ia katian klis *ngikutcadel, tapi selius, Shadow gk bisa blng 'R' lo *lah itu bisa *contoh.**

**Hwangpark106 : ia si naga mimbas, wakwakakwk. Kasian dia.**

**Xyln : , awkakkaka, itu akibat kebanyak mkiran panda sih. Ne ini udh lanjut**

**Kirei Thelittlethieves : -_- chingu ya muna bgt, *pites. -_- yah gitulah. NE HAPPY PRINCE TAO DAY!, kita bertiga dong *ikutan tos. Wkwkwk Shadow suka PHPin orang ,. Ne ini udh lanjut.**

**Ulaila19 : menegangkan ne chingu ,. -_- maksudnya apaan tuh? Ish. Ne chingu.**

**Titan18 : ne noona, ini Shadow udh apdet, keep reading ne noona ({}). **

**Ryanryu : ia gaswatt gaswatt *panik, Shadow juga ikutan bingung *ditabok.**

** 21 : -_- kurang hot tapi hot? Shadow kasih sambel terasi A*C ntar supaya tmbah hot. Ne Shadow usahain ya ,**

**Rosaadilla17 : awkwakak, ,**

**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid : hahaha, ia kasian dia :D.**

**RezsaWYF : alright too !, nado annyeong chingu, keep reading ne!**

**Qisvu : ne chingu, makasih bgt kritik dan sarannya ({}), thankyu**

**Andini taoris : ia, Shadow harap bgitu ,,**

** 12 : *ambilkeranjang*, ne chingu**

**Su Hoo : kamshamnida **

**FriederichOfficial : cape ya hyung?, kamshamnida ne , keep reading!**

**Jin Ki Tao : -_- ne Shadow juga kaget. Ia kasian si baekbaek. Ia turun temurun, itu bkn Cuma keluarga Byun yang jaga tpi ada 3 keluarga lain *keceplosan. Maafkan daku yang tidak menghadirkan panda T_T. nee Lanjottt!**

**LYS ARR : -_- kasian si naga.**

**Oneheartforsuju : ia si naga tuh, semacam gitu lah, kita lihat aja ke dpnnya :D. udh di chap 13 chingu, keep reading ne!**

**AulChan12 : ia mereka memang beda haluan :D, ia si naga nista bgt mimpinya :D, masa sih chingu?, gk ykin deh klo si yeol ada rasa sma baekbaek sekarang :D. ia emang rumit!, ne chingu kamshamnida, keep reading ne!**

**Lolamoet : -_- ia kasian mereka. Kita cari tahu kedepannya ne chingu*nyengir*.**

**shinJiWoo920202 : hyaaaaaa *histeris, ia misteri nya terkuak satu-satu :D**

**Kris Tao Always And Forever : bisa bgt kaya gitu? -_-, AAAAAAAAAAAA *ikutanhisteris. Ia kasian mereka.**

**Thiiya : kyaaaa *teriakgaje*, ia tuh si Kris -_- pervert bgt *DiLindesNaga*, haha yeol sinyalnya kuat ,**

**Yuni1906 : hahaha, si naga T_T**

**Chap 13 **

**Devimalik : sabar ne chingu,**

**Wereyeolves : udah lanjut chingu**

**KrisTao Are Make Us Overdose : ehm….. sma Shadow jga ngakak ngetiknya :D bsa kok si naga bercanda. -_- ia tuh mereka berdua. Ehm..semacam gitulah, Shadow juga mau gadget kya gitu. Maafkan daku T_T. welcome kkamjjong :D. alasan cerainya di next chap deh. -_- *pitesYeol. Sbr ne chingu. *makantumpengnya*, jeongmal kamshamnida ne chingu , Shadow jdi cengar-cengir sendiri bacanya. Sekali lagi jeongmal kamshamnida ,. Ia maaf untuk typosnya :D. keep reading ne chingu!**

**Ceci Ingkit : annyeong saeng, ne. jeongmal kamshamnida, ia satu persatu udh mulai terungkap tpi dtng lgi misteri baru. Masa si chingu? Kamshamnida ne ,. Ia si yeol emang tuh -_-. Ehm begitulah, Shadow juga greget sma suruhannya Jinki. Yaaa jgn dipaksa dong ,. Jeongmal kamshamnida chingu, keep reading ne!.**

**Oneheartforsuju : jangan bingung dan jangan bambang *eh bimbang, ya semangat buat baekbaek!.**

**aulChan12 : ne, soalnya Shadow lagi dapat idesih, si panda lagi ngumpet, cari yuk ,. Ne ini udh lanjut, keep reading ne !**

**friederichOfficial : sign V?, bukan smbarang sign V tuh :D. kawkwaka ne hyung keep reading ne!.**

**Wu Zi Rae KTS : aigooo, -_- ia deh chingu.**

**Rossadilla17 : ia kasian, mari kita bingung bersama, ok chingu!**

**Ulaila19 : *cheers* ehmm, siapa ya? ,, Chen Cuma sekilas aja, mianhae ne chingu. Jgn dipaksa dong ,. **

**Zirae demon : nyungsep kali? -_- woy itu abang Shadow. Awkwakak**

**Hwangpark106 : 0_o Shadow juga gk ngerti, *dipites. Ia chingu.**

**RedMoo : ne chingu , kamshamnida ne. kayak acara tipi dong? -_-, ia gpp kok, keep reading ne!**

**MinraKimAlpacaPanda : annyeong!, ne chingu gpp kok :D, keep reading ne!**

**Khasabt04 : Ia kasian dia -_-, emang parah si naga tuh!**

**Frujitaoris : maafkan daku karena typo itu T_T, ne chingu kamshamnida n keep reading ne!**

**Maureen Kim : ne chingu, kamshamnida chingu untuk saran dan kritiknya :D, ne chingu 6('_'**

**LYS ARR : wuih…. Terus berusaha ne chingu ! :D**

**Rizqibilla : gpp kok chingu :, kamshamnida ne :D.**

**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid : -_- ngantuk tpi smpt" nya ngeriview, **

**Guest : -_- mianhae chingu, karena tuntutan cerita.**

**RezsaWYF : ne chingu kamshamnida, keep reading ne!**

**Kizurahinata : gpp kok chingu, ne chingu, kamshamnida :D.**

**Xyln : pesan kematian itu mah, zizi lgi nyungsep di bawah ranjangnya ,.**

**Lolamoet : ne chingu, ehmm…. Gmn ya? Gk tau ya Shadow ,, kita lht aja. Kamshamnida chingu, emang tuh si yeol suka ngebanYEOL :D**

**Ryanryu : ehm,, gmn blngnya ya? Musuh sih bkn, si krisyeol kan mata"in si baek. 100 buat chingu!. Emang gitu chingu tapi gk semudah itu :p, Shadow bantu deh ngegantungin si yeol :D.**

**Jejehan : ne chingu, jeongmal kamshamnida , keep reading ne!**

**ZEN97 : ne chingu, udah lanjut nih**

**Hyenakim05 : ne chingu, keep reading n waiting ne! :D**

**ShinJiWoo920202 : ia mati dianya, Baekhyun tau kok tapi Cuma sekedar karena di ksh tahu si Jinki, baca di chap 13 ne chingu :D.**

**Jin Ki Tao : hehee, kebetulan Shadow lagi ada ide buat ngetiknya xD, sebenarnya sih gitu, tpi kan msh ada baekbaek?, udh kok dibahas di chap 13 :p. ia itu pembunuhan terencana xD, kasih tahu gk yah siapa orng? Gk deh :p.**

**Kris Tao Always And Forever : ia chingu, turut berduka jga T-T**

**Andini taoris : ia beda chingu, kebetulan namanya aja sma :p *emangdisengajasih* T-T ia ksihan dia.**

**Thiiya : ne chingu, keep reading ne!**

**Yuni1906 : T_T maafkan daku chingu karena telah membuat baekbaek menderita lahir dan batin.**

**Chap 14 **

**Ceci Ingkit : emang jenius dia, kan nurun ke Baekhyun, -_-. Ia kasian baekbaek. Ecieee ececececeiiii si naga ama panda :p, kamshamnida chingu :D, thiamin ({}). Semoga sukses buat dia, iya bikin gereget tuh. Keep reading ne!**

**Zillian Huang : ne chingu, ini udh update .**

**Khasabat04 : kyeopptaaaaa ,**

**Kirei Thelittlethieves : lanjut juga!**

**Devimalik : , ia, akhirnya.**

**Hwangpark106 : Kris : ngapaian ya? Gak tau deh *plakk. , ksh tau gk yah.**

**AulChan12 : ia senang bgt :D, ne chingu kamshamnida, keep reading ne!**

**Lolamoet : ia, tpi Cuma 1 baris. Semoga mereka bsa XD. Kris : hey, gw ttp Ultimate Seme ya, salahin tuh si author nista yg bkin peran gw gini. Tao : udh ge, kita hajar aja, tpi aku seneng kok jdi Seme ge , Kris : aissh *sweatdrop*.**

**Ochaken : , ia so sweeeeeettttt, ne chingu Shadow usahain deh ,.**

**ShinJiWoo920202 : ia typo, Shadow lgi ngepikirin Sooyoung sih *malusendiri* **

**Rossadilla17 : ne chingu, akhirnya wufan bsa mewujudkan mimpinya.**

**Chitao : ne chingu , kamshamnida chingu, ia selera org kan masing2 xD. Kamshamnida ne chingu :D. inspirasi?, dari novel nya karya Dan Brown 'The Davinci Code' , film Korea 'She's On Duty' trus ff favorit aku buatan Noona 'Titan18' dan dengan bbrapa imajinasi liar Shadow xD. Tao ya? Baca aja ne chingu :D. keep reading ne chingu!**

**HHSKTS : ia emang susah di tebak dia :D, ne keep reading!**

**Roong : hai roong!, ne alur emang cepat xD, okok. Kamshamnida chingu .**

**Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid : Shadow : tidak!, tidak sekarang! Kalau kalian menikah siapa yang jadi MC ff ini?, udh kok dijelasin di chap 13 :p.**

**Wereyeolves : ne chingu :D.**

**Baekhyunniewife : bingung bingung ku memikirnya *nyanyi*, kamshamnida chingu :D. semoga aja ya, pastinya bakalan Shadow lindungin si baekbaek :D.**

**KrisTao Are Make Us Overdose : ne chingu, Shadow gk tau nih gmn blas review chingu , pkoknya kamshamnida ne chingu, keep reading!**

**Kris Tao Always And Forever : ne chingu, kamshamnida :D, keep reading ne!**

**KrisTaoTao : Lanjut!, awas ya kalau jdi siders lgi *asahgolok* hehehe**

**Paradisaea Rubra : annyeong, welcome chingu!, gmn ya?, hmmm ia emang mulai terungkap :D. ne chingu :D**

**Jin Ki Tao : -_- ia maaf, Shadow gk tau knp bsa bkn bnyk typo. Si Yuri chingu T_T, maafkan Shadow. Hmm gitulah, soalnya kan wu yi zun mafia di sana, dan mungkin aja si Tao ada dendam atau semacamnya :D. keep reading pokoknya chingu!**

**Andini taoris : analisa yg bgus chingu (y), tpi benar gk ya?, , kita tunggu aja.**

**IsnaWYHZ : cie cie ,**

**Zirae demon : oke mamen, penasaran? Keep reading :p**

**Xoxowolf : :D gk tahu ya, coba deh chingu tela'ah dan simpulkan dari masa lalu Tao dan dri ceritanya **

**FriederichOfficial : kalau saeng kasih tau kan gk jdi misteri? :p**

**Kizurahinata : okla, Shadow juga love mereka :* ne chingu ini sdh lanjut :D**

**RezsaWYF : kamshamnida chingu , ia deh Shadow usahakan. Keep reading ne!**

**Xyln : -_- nah sih chingu satu ini, ngeres aja. Ne chingu.**

**Guest : kok gk bisa bicara? Kan tinggal ditulis :p *plakk, jgn dong diabetes chingu, ntar gk bsa lanjut baca ff ini *nyengir, ne kamshamnida, keep reading ne!**

**Ryanryu : *spoiler* Baekhyun nggak tahu, dia Cuma pernah dikasih tau Jinki soal kotak dan isinya(re:chap13). Hmm.. pengkhianat? Kita lihat saja :p, mereka kan di suruh mata2in Baekhyun?**

**RedMoo : :p ia dong, makin penasaran? Makanya keep reading ne! :p**

**Princess nanachan : jgn lari-lari chingu ntar jatoh *plakk, kamshamnida , T_T ia deh chingu, Shadow usahaian, soalnya kan baby panda dituntut oleh cerita ini supaya jari dingin dan garang, tapi seiring waktu dia bkal berubah kok :D. keep reading ne!**

** : annyeong risky *salam, ia gpp kok :D. jinjja? Kamshamnida ne :D, _ Shadow juga suka kok. Keep reading ne!**

**MissJIA : -_- wah chingu, mianhae ne karena udh buat otak chingu muter *sujud, ne lanjut juga bacanya! :D**

* * *

**Shadow sangat mengharapkan review dari readers, baik saran maupun kritik dari readers dan juga sebagai penyemangat untuk shadow.**

**Hanya menulis beberapa patah kata di kolom review tak terlalu susah kan.**

**Mohon hargai kerja keras shadow.**

**At last Mind If review **

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**WE ARE ONE**

**KRISTAO'S FOREVER**

**WU YI FAN WE'LL ALWAYS SUPPORT YOU**

**.**

**.**

**The Secret Box**

_Wanita yang identitas dan keberadaannya ambigu. Wanita yang mengetahui keberadaan kotak yang dapat membuat hancur pemerintahan, seorang klien yang mengincar wanita tersebut. Jalan yang terhalangi untuk menemukan wanita itu._

**New York , 2.56 PM**

Di dalam sebuah restaurant di sudut kota New York, tepatnya di kawasan teramai _Fifth avenue_, Manhattan. Seorang _namja _yang sudah berumur terlihat sedang menikmati makan siang dari piringnya. Terlihat beberapa orang dalam balutan pakaian hitam berada di sisinya.

"Hm… sudah berapa lama aku tidak makan di sini? Dan makanannya masih terasa nikmat" Gumam nya pada diri sendiri.

Wu Yi Zun- ayah dari Wu Yi Fan kembali berkutat pada acara makan siangnya, _namja_ itu terlihat masing gagah dan _fresh_ diusia yang sudah menginjak 60 tahun.

Saat dia sedang sibuk mengunyah makanan miliknya, seorang _namja_ yang berdiri di sisinya menyodorkan sebuah ponsel dengan sopan, pertanda ada yang menghubungi dirinya, "Permisi tuan_." _

Wu Yi Zun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang pemanggil, diambilnya ponsel tersebut dan ditempelkan ke telinganya. Wu Yi Zun menunggu sesaat sebelum sang penelpon mulai berbicara.

"_Hallo, master." _Seru seseorang di seberang dengan nada sopan dan Wu Yi Zun sudah hafal betul pemilik suara tersebut.

"Hai Yeol, ada perkembangan?"

"_Byun Jinki meninggal." _Ucap Chanyeol frontal tanpa berbasa-basi, Wu Yi Zun mengeryitkan dahinya sesaat sebelum kembali berbicara, "Benarkah?".

"_Ya, sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan?" _

"Tetap pada misi kalian."

"_Maksud master? Bagaimana kami melanjutkannya sedangkan target utama telah lenyap."_

"Bukankah misi utama kalian adalah mencari seorang wanita? Itu berarti Jinki hanyalah _poin_" Wu Yi Zun sedikit heran dengan Chanyeol, heran dengan pemikiran Chanyeol yang tak pernah berubah.

"_Baiklah, saya mengerti."_ Wu Yi Zun tahu betul dan yakin dengan ekspresi wajah yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol diseberang sana.

"Dan jangan lupakan, waktu kalian hanyalah 4 bulan."

"_Yes, master." _

Sambungan telepon antara kedua pihak tersebut terputus.

Wu Yi Zun menghela napas sedikit, "Anak itu tak pernah berubah, apakah Kris tidak memberi tahu dirinya? Andai saja dia bisa lebih pintar sedikit dalam menganalisa sesuatu." Ucap Wu Yi Zun seraya tertawa kecil mengingat sifat Chanyeol.

Wu Yi Zun mengembalikan ponsel tadi kepada _namja_ yang memberikannya ponsel tadi "Maaf tuan, saya hanya mengingatkan bahwa anda akan bertemu dengan tuan Avichi malam ini." Interupsi _namja _itu menggunakan bahasa Mandarin. Wu Yi Zun hanya menggumam pertanda mengiyakan.

"_Kerja Bagus, kemenangan semakin dekat." _Seringaian tersungging dari bibir _namja _itu. Seringai yang menyiratkan berbagai macam hal yang sulit diartikan.

**The Secret Box**

**Seoul, 5.13 AM**

Hujan yang mengguyur dengan derasnya sedari tadi malam telah pergi entah kemana menyisakan rasa dingin yang menyeruak.

Tao terbangun dari tidurnya, terbangun setelah bermimpi buruk 'Langganannya', tak seperti biasanya , kali ini Tao merasakan sesuatu yang melingkar di perutnya, sesuatu yang membuatnya lebih tenang. Dilihatnya tangan kekar yang melingkari perutnya dengan rapat, lebih seperti posesif.

Tao berbalik dan mendapati wajah kris yang tepat di hadapan wajahnya, Tao dapat merasakan napas Kris yang menderu di wajahnya.

Tao tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kris, "_Aku rasa aku mulai tertarik dengan dirimu, sama seperti dirimu." _Gumamnya dalam hati. Tao menatap lekat wajah Kris, menatap setiap inci wajah sempurna milik Kris, wajah yang membuat Tao- argggh.

"_Andai saja keadaan ini tak menuntut ku." _Kembali Tao bergumam dalam hati dengan lirih.

Tao mengira bahwa pintu ruangan tersebut sudah tidak terkunci, mengingat setiap hari –termasuk hari minggu, karena ada ekstrakulikuler- OB SIHS selalu membuka beberapa ruangan yang diperlukan pada subuh hari.

Lama Tao memandangi wajah Kris tiba-tiba Tao memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Kris, perlahan namun pasti semakin dekat dan semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya bibir Tao menyentuh pipi kris. Hanya sekilas Tao mengecup pipi Kris lalu kembali menarik wajahnya dengan perlahan, takut membangunkan orang dihadapannya tersebut.

BUGH…

Tanpa persiapan sama sekali, Tao merasakan dirinya yang terdorong menjauh ke belakang.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Bentak Kris kepada Tao.

Tao terkaget saat mendapati Kris yang terbangun dan tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Kalut, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Kris bangkit dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau-kau GAY?" Kali ini suara Kris terdengar sedikit merendah, tetapi masih dengan nada menuntut.

Tao tak mampu membuka suara, dirinya terlalu syok dengan keadaan, walaupun dengan wajah yang dibuat sedingin mungkin, kali ini memang poin kekalahan seorang Huang Zi Tao. mungkin dewi fortuna tak berpihak kepadamu.

Kris menatap Tao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kris berbalik dan meninggalkan Tao sendirian.

"Bodoh." Ucap Tao pada dirinya sendiri. Tao menatap punggung kokoh Kris yang semakin jauh meninggalkan dirinya, sudahlah Tao, _image cool_ mu sudah hilang. Mungkin saja akan terganti dengan _image _menjijikan dari Kris.

**The Secret Box**

Subuh hari di kota Seoul, matahari masih belum terlihat memancarkan sinarnya, bulan pun tak menampakan dirinya karena tertutupi pekatnya kadar awan hitam yang menggantung di langit kala itu. Genangan air terlihat di beberapa sudut jalanan akibat hujan semalam, lampu jalan masih bersinar dengan setia menemani.

Terlihat beberapa orang yang sudah mengawali aktivitas mereka, mengabaikan angin dingin yang berhembus secara kontinyu efek dari hujan semalam, bahkan hari yang sebenarnya tidak ideal itu seakan tak menjadi penghambat aktivitas mereka.

Seorang _namja _dengan mata panda berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan berzig-zag menghindari genangan air yang menggenang dibeberapa sudut jalanan itu.

Berulang kali gumaman tak jelas terlontar dari bibirnya yang menggigil kedinginan, dan sekali-kali Tao mengusapkan kedua tangannya mencoba menghilangkan rasa dingin yang dirasanya yang juga mengakibatkan rasa kantuknya bertambah.

Tao sedang berjalan pulang menuju apartmentnya –dengan masih menggunakan baju sekolah tentunya-, sudah sekitar 30 menit dirinya berjalan menyusuri jalanan dan sudah sekitar 5 km perjalanan ditempuhnya, yang berarti jarak antara dirinya dengan apartment miliknya tersisa beberapa puluh meter lagi. Tak jarang Tao bertemu pandang dengan orang-orang yang melintas, dan tak jarang pula Tao menyapa mereka dengan ramah.

Dan jangan lupakan tentang kejadian tadi. Kejadian itu masih mengiang di dalam otak Tao, berulang kali Tao merutuki tindakannya tadi, -oh ayolah, setidaknya kan tadi Tao bisa mengelak atau sekedar memberi alasan yang digunakan sebagai basa-basi. Jangakan untuk melakukan itu semua, yang ada Tao malah bungkam seribu bahasa.

.

.

Langkah demi langkah yang dihasilkan oleh kaki Tao akhirnya berhasil membawa dirinya sampai dengan selamat di kawasan apartment milikinya, Tao berbelok dari jalan raya memasuki kawasan perumahan sederhana.

Sekitar 60 meter Tao berjalan masuk terlihat sebuah apartment bertingkat dengan gaya minimalis sederhana dengan dominasi warna putih, apartment dengan bentuk huruf 'U' dan Memiliki 3 lantai yang di setiap lantainya masing-masing memiliki kamar sebanyak 10 buah, 3 di sisi kiri, 3 di sisi kanan dan 4 memanjang di tengah dan juga terdapat sebuah parkiran yang berada terpisah di sebelah kanan apartment tersebut.

….

Tao menjajakan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah menaiki tangga sampai dengan lantai ke tiga, Tao mengeluarkan kunci apartmentnya dan hendak membuka pintu tersebut.

"_Annyeong_ Tao-ah, baru pulang? Dari mana?" Sapa seorang_ yeoja_ yang berusia sekitar 40-an yang sedang menjemur pakaian di balkon, _yeoja_ tersebut terlihat masih bugar diusianya yang bisa dibilang sudah tak muda.

Tao mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada _yeoja_ tersebut dan tersenyum "Ne_ ahjumma, _saya menginap di rumah teman tadi malam." Ucap Tao. –bohong.

"Teman atau Teman?" Goda _yeoja _itu. Tao tersenyum garing karena digoda.

"Teman saya seorang _namja_, Song-_ahjumma _ini ada-ada saja."

"_Jinjja_? jangan macam-macam ne! sekolah yang benar, jangan mengikuti pergaulan zaman sekarang yang tak karuan, ingat orang tuamu yang jauh di sana yang sudah susah payah menyekolahkan dirimu" Nasehat _yeoja_ itu kepada Tao dan Tao hanya menganggukan kepalanya. _Ada-ada saja._

"_Ne ahjumma, _saya permisi dulu." Pamit Tao dengan sopan dan _yeoja _itu mengiyakan salam pamit Tao, Tao pun masuk ke dalam apartment sederhananya tersebut

Keadaan di dalam apartment Tao sangat miris, miris bukan karena fasilitas dan luasnya melainkan karena perabotan yang semerawut dan tak tertata pada tempatnya, dan jangan lupakan baju yang bertumpuk kesana kemari.

Tidak -untuk ukuran apartment sederhana apartment tersebut termasuk dalam kategori 'Bagus' karena terbilang cukup luas –terlebih untuk Tao yang tinggal seorang diri.

Memiliki 1 buah kamar tidur di sisi kiri, 1 ruang keluarga –bagi yang punya keluarga- yang langsung membelakangi ruang makan tanpa pembatas, ruang makan dan dapur yang menyatu, dan sebuah kamar mandi di sudut kanan ruangan tersebut. –jika dilihat dari arah pintu masuk-, dan jangan lupakan sebuah balkon berukuran 2x1 di luar di dekat dapur yang langsung berhadapan dengan langit Seoul.

Tao melempar tasnya ke tumpukan baju di atas kursi, sembari berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan kemudian merebahkan dirinya diatas _single bed_ miliknya,

"Fiuh… Kapten tidak memberikan ku fasilitas yang cukup bagus." Ucap Tao seraya meniupkan bibirnya.

Tao mengalah untuk memejamkan mata pandanya karena rasa kantuk hebat yang dirasanya. Tak lama kemudian Tao sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

**The Secret Box**

Langit subuh yang tadinya hitam pekat kini sudah mulai cerah karena diterangi oleh sinar matahari yang semakin lama semakin terang, terlihat bayangan dari bangunan yang semakin lama semakin memanjang karena pancaran sinar matahari tersebut.

Di dalam sebuah rumah di kawasan elite Gangnam, seorang _namja_ sedang duduk sambil menghisap cerutu, menikmati senasasi nikmat dari tembakau yang terbakar.

Seorang _namja_ dengan wajah bak malaikat walau tak seorangpun yang menyangka bahwa dibalik wajahnya tersebut terdapat pribadi yang ganas dan kejam. _Namja_ yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon atau orang lebih mengenal dirinya dengan nama 'Suho'.

Suho menghembuskan asap hasil dari pembakaran cerutu tersebut secara bertahap, menghasilkan asap-asap dengan bentuk O. Suho menatap kearah sebuah foto yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Huang Zi Tao, kau masih betah menegakkan keadilan walaupun keadilan itu sendiri tak memihak kepada dirimu." Suho berucap dengan ekspresi yang sarat akan makna, kembali suho menghirup dan menghembuskan asap dari cerutu miliknya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan tempat Suho berada, Suho sedikit berdecak "Masuk."

Masuklah dua orang _namja _dengan perawakan tinggi besar dengan membawa seorang _namja_ lain yang terkulai tak berdaya.

"Taecyeon, Changsung." Ucap Suho dengan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya pertanda menyuruh kedua orang tersebut keluar, meninggalkan dirinya dan _namja _tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Suho dengan sedikit seringaian.

_Namja_ yang ditanyai Suho tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap kearah Suho dengan wajah takut.

"Ma-afkan saya bos, saya tak berhasil menangkap Tao." Suho mengubah ekspresi wajah malaikatnya menjadi seperti iblis yang mengerikan.

Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ Suho mengambil pistol yang berada di atas mejanya dan detik selanjutnya peluru dari _Mark 23_ tersebut sudah bersarang di tengkorak _namja_ itu.

"Fiuh, sepertinya aku yang harus turun tangan langsung."

**The Secret Box**

Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama foto kematian ayahnya, sembari memutar-mutar pensil yang berada dalam genggaman jari-jarinya, dengan segenap tenaga dan pikiran dirinya mencoba menela'ah arti dari pesan ayahnya itu.

Setelah sebelumnya Baekhyun bercakap dengan ibunya melalui telepon –walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ingin mengunjungi ibunya ke rumah sakit, tapi apa daya, dirinya terisolasi -menurut nya terkarantina- di dalam mansion itu.

Terlihat Matanya yang membengkak dan ditambah lagi bola matanya yang berwarna merah terang -pertanda dirinya tak tidur tetapi tak dihiraukannya. Baekhyun mencoba menghilangkan –atau setidaknya melupakan untuk sementara kesedihan yang melanda dirinya.

Kenapa Baekhyun terbilang 'cukup santai' padahal peristiwa yang menimpanya tergolong dalam peristiwa menyakitkan kelas S –ah, ok. Lupakan ini.

Yang sebenarnya adalah Baekhyun memang merasakan kesedihan tetapi, di sudut lain terbesit rasa lega –mungkin Baekhyun masih menyimpan sedikit 'dendam' pada ayahnya yang _over protectif _pada dirinya- tetapi lupakan semua itu. yang terpenting saat ini adalah meneruskan 'semangat' yang sudah dibangun oleh Byun Jinki dan itu semua adalah tanggung Jawab Byun Baekhyun. –baiklah, saya hanya mencoba mengguyon. Sekali lagi lupakan.

…..

Sejauh ini yang Baekhyun ketahui tentang pesan tersebut adalah berhubungan dengan kotak yang diinginkan Jinki dijaga oleh Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yakin pesan tersebut bukan tentang pembunuh dirinya.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti hubungan tersebut berupa apa, mungkin saja bentuk, letak, atau maksud dari kotak tersebut. Untuk masalah isi kotak tersebut Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa isi dari kotak tersebut adalah dokumen rahasia, tetapi Baekhyun tak mengetahui isi(re:tulisan) dari dokumen tersebut.

**Camkan baik-baik ini adalah cara merajut asa**

**rangkaian tanggal istimewa dikurang dan jangan dikali**

**nomor dan angka adalah penentu hari esok**

**ingat kanan selalu kanan , salam**

Baekhyun memfokuskan dirinya pada pesan berupa tulisan-tulisan tersebut, tulisan tersebut terlihat sangat jelas walaupun dengan tinta dari darah milik ayahnya.

Baekhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri dan rasa sedih kembali menghampiri dirinya saat membayangkan posisi ayahnya saat itu, walaupun di ambang kematian, ayahnya tetap berjuang merangkai kata-kata seperti itu, itu berarti pesan ini berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi ayahnya dan dari situlah Baekhyun yakin bahwa pesan ini tertuju pada 'kotak' tersebut.

"Apakah ini semacam prosa?" Monolog Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali membaca baris demi baris dari pesan tersebut, menurutnya arti kata-kata dari baris pertama memanglah arti harfiah dari kalimat tersebut.

Kemudian mata Baekhyun tertuju pada baris kedua. **Rangkaian tanggal istimewa dikurang dan jangan dikali. **

"Rangkaian tanggal istimewa… tanggal istimewa.. apa yang dimaksud _appa_ dengan Tanggal istimewa?"

"Dikurang dan jangan dikali… hmm, aku ragu dengan kata 'jangan', jika maksud _appa _hanya 'mengurangi' angka-angka tersebut kenapa tidak langsung saja menuliskan 'dikurang'? Kenapa _appa_ sampai mencantumkan 2 buah operasi bilangan di sini dan lagi operasi bilangan ada 4." Baekhyun menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal. Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide dalam pikirannya.

Baekhyun mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas tersebut, bola matanya mengarah ke atas, pertanda Baekhyun sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Baekhyun sedang berusaha menempatkan diri sebagai ayahnya –pelajaran psikologi yang dipelajari dirinya memang berguna- Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat orang-orang yang berharga bagi appanya.

'_Di dunia ini hanya kalian berdua yang paling berharga bagiku' _Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak ketika ucapan ayahnya terngiang di dalam otaknya.

Di tulisnya satu persatu kata yang membentuk susunan kalimat secara vertikal.

**Byun Jinki : 19-12-1954 = -1947**

**Kim Taeyeon : 9-3-1970 = -1964**

**Byun Baekhyun : 6-5-1996 = -1995**

**-1947-1964-1995 = -5906**

**Karena faktor pembagi ada 3 maka **

**-5906 : 3 = 1968.67**

**1968-6-7 **

Baekhyun mengangkat kertasnya dan melihat hasil tulisannya tersebut. Sebelah alis matanya terangkat.

Oh ayolah Byun Baekhyun yang 'biasanya' jenius, kemana kejeniusanmu itu? tulisan ini malah terlihat seperti coretan di bagian belakang buku seorang anak SD –walaupun pesan ini memang sulit untuk dimengerti, setidaknya kau pasti bisa membongkar secuil saja maknanya.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya gusar, karena mendapati dirinya yang tak dapat mengerti maksud dari pesan tersebut.

Mungkin karena faktor perasaannya yang sedang labil saat ini. Siapa pun pasti akan merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan Baekhyun sekarang. –ayah yang meninggal karena pembunuhan, pembunuh yang tak diketahui identitasnya- sudah pastilah kegalauan berat melanda.

Baiknya untuk sementara ini kau mengistirahatkan dirimu Baekhyun, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, jangan menyangkali kesedihan yang ada di dalam dirimu.

…

Di sudut lain mansion kediaman keluarga Byun, terdapat beberapa polisi yang sedang siap siaga menjaga mansion kediaman keluarga Byun tersebut. Dan di dalam sebuah ruangan yang menjadi TKP kematian Byun Jinki telihat Jongin yang sedang berdiri sambil menginvestigasi ruangan tersebut.

Walaupun jam masih menunjukan waktu orang-orang untuk tidur –terlebih hari ini adalah hari minggu- tetapi Jongin tak bisa berdiam diri, dirinya memang sangat tak sabaran jika berurusan dengan kasus yang seperti ini.

Jongin berjalan dengan pelan sembari berusaha menerawang sesuatu, di genggaman tangannya terdapat sebuah kertas yang memaparkan hasil otopsi Byun Jinki, Jongin memperhatikan isi dari kertas tersebut dengan seksama, "Jantung koroner stadium 3." Gumam Jongin. Jongin mencoba mencocokan sesuatu di TKP itu dengan hasil otopsi tersebut.

"Aku sangat yakin… seseorang dari dalam." Kembali Jongin bergumam dengan sedikit tak jelas, sudut matanya memutar.

Pihak Jongin sudah membawa beberapa anak buah Jinki yang tinggal di dalam mansion tersebut ke kantor kepolisian untuk diinterogasi dan prosedur kepolisian sebagaiannya.

Sementara proses tersebut Jongin kembali ke dalam mansion tersebut dan mencoba-coba mencari titik terang dari kasus yang didapatnya kali ini.

Seorang polisi dengan seragam lengkap dan terdapat lambang **V **sebanyak tiga buah menghampiri Jongin dan memberi hormat kepada Jongin.

"Lapor kapten, pihak interogasi telah selesai menginterogasi 25 orang tersangka." Ucap _namja_ tersebut.

"hmm..?" Gumam Jongin.

Polisi tersebut melanjutkan laporannya kepada Jongin.

Jongin menautkan alisnya, dirinya sedang mencerna laporan dari anak buahnya tersebut, tak lama kemudian Jongin memberi tanda kepada polisi tersebut untuk pergi.

"Bagaimana bisa 25 orang Memiliki alibi yang hampir sama persis?" Ucap Jongin.

Jongin kembali bergelut dengan kegiatannya, meninggalkan berjuta pertanyaan rumit yang mungkin akan terjawab dikemudian hari.

* * *

**The Secret Box**

**.**

**.**

**MKS Apartment, 9.39 AM**

"Kau tak bosan menang terus _hyung_?" Ucap Chanyeol kepada Kris yang sedang memegangi _katana _miliknya, sekarang mereka sedang berada di dalam ruang rahasia di dalam apartment milik mereka, tempat besar yang serbaguna, dengan posisi Chanyeol yang –eh?

Kris tiba di apartmentnya sejak pukul 6.00 AM tadi, Kris benar-benar syok dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Terbesit rasa penyesalan di benak Kris, dirinya melakukan hal itu tanpa koordinasi. –ah lupakan-.

Ketika Kris baru saja sampai, Chanyeol dengan segenap hati sudah mengomel tak jelas. Mulai dari dirinya yang berjalan pulang ke apartment menerobos hujan lah, dirinya yang kelaparan lah dan sebagiannya. Tetapi dengan simplenya Kris menjawab '_Memangnya ini salah siapa?'_ yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol bungkam seribu bahasa.

Setelahnya Chanyeol menantang Kris untuk beradu keahlian berpedang –bermaksud mengalihkan topik bahasan mereka saat itu- dan diakhiri dengan kemenangan telak seorang Wu Yi Fan.

Dan beginilah Chanyeol sekarang, berdiri terbalik dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan badannya –_handstand- _dengan bersandar pada tembok_, _bersyukurlah dia karena Kris sedang tak ber_mood_ untuk mengerjai dirinya lebih dari ini.

"Kau tak bosan kalah?" Ucap Kris dengan tatapan meremehkan pada Chanyeol.

"Cih."

Kris tersenyum bak iblis tampan, sepertinya Kris melupakan kejadian kemarin malam dan tadi pagi –mungkin untuk sementara,

"Sudahkah kau menyelesaikan tugasmu kemarin?".

"Aish, darah mulai turun ke kepala ku." Ucap Chanyeol tak menggubris pertanyaan Kris, digeleng-gelengkannya kepalanya karena rasa pusing yang sedikit demi sedikit menjalar ke 'pusat' pikirnya tersebut.

"Hei!" Ucap Kris sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

Chanyeol bergidik sebentar, lalu kembali mengendalikan dirinya. "Hah?"

"Apanya yang hah? Kau tak mendengar ucapanku tadi?" Kris terlihat sedikit geram dengan adiknya itu.

"Ah.. ne itu ya? Ehm… itu.. anu.. apa ya tadi?" Walaupun dalam posisi yang tidak _elite _seperti sekarang ini, masih sempat-sempatnya Chanyeol bertingkah konyol, -mungkin 'konyol' memang menjadi bagian dari hidupmu 'Chanyeol'. Chanyeol mengeluarkan cengiran lima jarinya, Kris sedikit menghela nafas sebelum menyentil(?) dahi Chanyeol yang sedang berada dalam posisi terbalik saat itu.

"Aku bilang, sudahkah kau menyelesaikan tugas yang kuberikan padamu kemarin?" Kali ini Kris menurunkan tingkat suaranya.

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar, "Oh itu.. _Eeeeeeverythingss isss crystalll" _Ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit senandung diucapannya.

"Lalu?"

"Sesuai dugaanmu _hyung, _aku heran otakmu itu jenius sekali."

"_To The Point." _Ucap Kris sedikit membentak.

Chanyeol terhenyak sedikit, beginilah Kris kalau sedang serius, walaupun sebenarnya Kris tak bermaksud untuk keras –kasar- tetapi hanya dengan ucapannya pun dapat membuat seseorang bergidik ngeri –bahkan untuk orang seukuran Chanyeol-.

"Mereka memang suruhan dari Kim Jaejoong, mereka datang kesini untuk mencari informasi tentang sebuah kotak." Jelas Chanyeol.

Kris mempertajam seluruh inderanya untuk menyimak ucapan Chanyeol, Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya, "Bisakah aku mengubah posisiku? Ini terasa sedikit sulit." Pinta Chanyeol kepada Kris dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Kris.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya setelah lelah dengan 'pose' dirinya yang sebelumnya.

"Lalu?" Kembali terdengar ucapan Kris.

"Menurut informasi yang kudapat, HDS mengincar kotak tersebut dan orang-orang itu mengira bahwa kita 'mengetahui informasi tentang keberadaannya'" Ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Sebenarnya kotak apa itu? kenapa orang-orang itu mengejar kita?" Gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol teringat akan percakapannya dengan _master _mereka tadi pagi, "Oh ya, tadi aku menelpon _Fuqin _dan mengabarkan kematian Byun Jinki. Kenapa kau tak memberi tahukan kepadaku bahwa Jinki hanyalah poin?"

"Maksudmu?" Ucap Kris sedikit tak mengerti ucapan Chanyeol.

"Maksudku, kematian Jinki tak terlalu berarti karena yang kita incar adalah wanita." Jelas Chanyeol..

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh. Tapi aku rasa ini bukan tentang wanita, ini tentang kotak itu." Kris menggantungkan ucapannya sebentar "Klien kita satu ini menyimpan banyak misteri" Ucap Kris dengan ekspresi datar yang menyiratkan makna dalam.

'Wanita, kotak, klien ambigu, Huang Zi Tao, Byun Baekhyun, kematian Jinki. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.'.

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Kris, tetapi dirinya tak mau berucap kembali saat melihat ekspresi Kris kali ini. Chanyeol tau Kris sedang menyimpan berjuta teori.

"Aku membawa 'souvenir'." Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Chanyeol yang sedang menggenggam sesuatu.

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol menunjukan sebuah foto yang tak terasa asing bagi mata Kris, dan sesaat kemudian Kris ingat bahwa foto itu adalah foto Byun Jinki yang berada di siaran berita yang di tontonnya kemarin, tetapi kali ini berbeda, karena sesuai dugaan Kris, bekas kemerahan di lantai dekat dengan mayat Jinki memanglah sebuah pesan.

"Dan lagi-lagi sesuai dugaanmu _hyung_." Kris mengambil foto tersebut dan melihatnya secara seksama.

"Pesan kematian?" Gumam Kris.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja."

Kris menepuk kepala Chanyeol tanda bahwa dirinya sedang senang, Kris kemudian berlalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, sepertinya _hyung_nya itu mengidap penyakit _Bipolar Disoster_, -menit sekarang senang, menit kedepannya marah, menit kedepannya galau, -menit kemudian kembali senang-. Setidaknya Kris bisa merasakan kesenangan itu sudah sangat cukup untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah jarang tersenyum sejak saat itu_ hyung_."

"Kau mau kemana _hyung_?!"

**The Secret Box**

**Goyang, 11.00 AM**

Alunan music _Jazz _yang terdengar merdu -walaupun berada disalah tempat- menemani seorang _namja _dengan wajah bak seorang wanita yang tengah sibuk memanjakan pistol _Jackal Dual Full Auto _edisi khusus miliknya

**Dor Dor**

angka 100 yang berada di tengah-tengah dada target tembakan tertembus dengan mulus. Jaejoong tersenyum bangga akan hasilnya itu.

Di tengah kegiatannya, seorang anak buah Jaejoong datang menghampiri.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan, saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa Donghae dan Eunhyuk telah tewas di tangan seseorang kemarin sore dan juga saya membawakan pesanan tuan." _Namja_ itu menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat. Sudut bibir Jaejoong terangkat, telapak tangan kanannya terlihat melambai menyuruh _namja _tersebut pergi.

Diambilnya amplop tersebut, Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan kabar buruk yang disampaikan oleh anak buahnya tadi, _persetan_ dengan itu, Jaejoong bahkan tak tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan _Donghae _dan_ Eunhyuk _tadi.

Amplop tersebut berisikan sebuah dokumen yang tersusun rapi. Jaejoong memilah kertas-kertas dari dokumen tersebut dan guratan di bibir _cherry_nya semakin terangkat kala mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kau memang bisa kuandalkan Kyuhyun." Jaejoong menyeringai.

Jaejoong memperhatikan foto yang berada di dalam genggaman tersebut, -foto asli dari kematian Byun Jinki-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Secret Box**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tao's Apartment, 10.37 PM**

Perputaran bumi pada porosnya atau yang kita kenal dengan sebutan _Rotasi. _Rotasi bumi yang mengakibatkan terjadinya pergantian waktu, dari pagi menjadi siang, dan siang menjadi sore. Tanpa terasa memang perputaran tersebut dan tanpa disadari hal tersebut memberikan banyak dampak, dari dampak serius sampai dengan dampak yang 'tidak' serius.

Tubuh Tao serasa sangat kaku dikala dirinya baru tersadar dari alam mimpi yang digeluti Tao sebelumnya, mungkin efek dari tidur yang kurang nyenyak tadi malam. –tunggu ini juga sudah malam, berapa lama Tao tertidur?

"Ta ta ta… Ita… Aw." Ringis Tao, dirinya dapat merasakan kembali tubuhnya yang sempat kram, Tao mencoba menggerakan jemari kakinya yang kaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, _flashback _tentang kejadian tadi pagi terlintas di pikiran Tao dan seketika itu pula sesuatu di sudut hatinya yang merasa ganjil.

Krek..Krek

Bunyi yang dihasilkan dari leher Tao, Tao memijat lembut tengkuknya, mencoba memberikan sedikit rasa nyaman untuk tubuhnya.

Tak disangka tidur dengan posisi yang salah dapat berdampak sampai sehebat ini.

"Aw…." Ringisan kembali keluar dari bibir Tao, dilihatnya jam dinding yang tergantung rapi di tembok kamarnya. **9.37 AM**.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan ya?"

Setelah Tao dapat merasakan seluruh anggota badannya, Tao berdiri dan berjalanan ke kamar mandi yang berada di seberang kamar tidurnya tersebut.

Tao menyeret-nyeret kakinya di lantai kayu apartmentnya seraya berulang kali mengusap matanya dan menguap. Tak tanggung-tanggun ukuran mulut Tao ketika menguap bisa menyentuh diameter sebesar 4 sentimeter.

Disambarnya handuk yang berada di tumpukan baju di atas kursi miliknya, Tao menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu secara bergilir sebelum memasuki kamar mandi tersebut.

Tao meraih gagang pintu yang berbentuk bulat lalu membuka pintu tersebut, kemudian bersiap untuk mandi –SENSOR- -Untuk kepentingan kita bersama, adegan ini dilewatkan-.

….

Pintu kamar mandir apartment itu terbuka, seketika wangi _vanilla mint_ tercium semerbak, setelah sekitar 15 menit acara mandi yang dilakukan Tao, akhirnya Tao keluar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang terikat di pinggangnya.

Badan Tao bergidik disko saat merasakan terpaan angin yang masuk dari jendela apartmentnya yang menyentuh tubuh _half-naked_nya.

"Brr…" Tao menggetarkan bibirnya karena kedinginan.

Tao memasuki kamarnya lalu berjalan kearah lemari pakaian, diambilnya baju kaos lengan pendek dengan leher _V neck_ berwarna hitam dan juga celana jeans yang berwarna sama. –ah, jangan lupa _underwear_ buatan _calvin klein_ yang juga berwarna hitam yang sudah dipakai Tao.

Tao memasang pakaiannya secara berurutan, pakaian tersebut sangat serasi dengan bentuk badan Tao.

Tao menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin seraya menyisir rapi rambut hitamnya yang tebal.

"_Perfect" _Puji Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

Tao berbalik dan mengambil kunci motornya yang berada di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan kearah pintu luar setelah sebelumnya Tao mengambil jacket kulit –yang lagi lagi berwarna hitam- yang terletak di atas tumpukan baju.

**The Secret Box**

Motor _sport_ berwarna hitam yang diproduksi oleh perusahaan asal Jerman dengan label berupa warna putih dan biru yang terletak ditengah kepalanya sedang melaju dengan kencang melintasi jalanan kota Seoul yang masih terlihat ramai akan aktivitas.

Sang joki dengan lincahnya membawa motor tersebut meliuk-liuk, sudah seperti seorang pembalas sirkuit professional.

Tao sang joki tengah melajukan motornya tanpa perduli berapa puluh nyawa makhluk mikroskopik yang terbunuh olehnya –abaikan.

Gemerlap lampu jalanan kota yang menyala terang beserta alunan musik alami yang dihasilkan oleh gemerisik angin menjadi teman perjalanan seorang Huang Zi Tao melintasi jalanan kota Seoul yang masih terlihat ramai walaupan waktu sudah menunjukan jam tidur. Memang tak salah jika Seoul menjadi salah satu kota tersibuk di dunia.

Beberapa kali Tao menyenandungkan lagu yang tak jelas sembari menggerakan telapak tangan beserta kakinya berbarengan dengan lagu yang disenandungkannya tersebut.

Dari kejauhan 300 meter Tao melihat perempatan jalan yang memilki _traffic light, _yang menunjukan angka digital berupa **4**, dengan spontan, otak Tao memerintahkan tangan dan kakinya berkoordinasi untuk memperlaju jalannya motor miliknya.

**3**

Tangan kanan Tao semakin memperdalam genggamannya pada gas motor.

**2**

Kaki kiri Tao menambah jumlah gigi motor _sport _tersebut.

**1**

Jarak antara Tao dan perempatan sangat dekat hingga akhirnya…

**TIT…TIT…TIT**

"Woi!" Seru seorang pemuda yang mengendarai motor bebek dan terlihat sedang membawa sesuatu di dalam tempat berupa kotak almunium dibagian belakang motor orang itu, karena dirinya yang hampir terjatuh akibat seseorang.

'Seseorang' tersebut tak mengindahkan teriakan dari pemuda itu dan terus melajukan motor hitamnya semakin kencang.

"Hahaha, sudah lama aku tak merasa sebebas ini, mungkin ini yang dinamakan sambil menyelam menyuci baju." Gumam Tao dari balik helmnya.

.

.

Tao memarkirkan motornya di parkiran sebuah _club _yang berada di sebelah _club _itu sendiri, dilepasnya helm yang menutup kepalanya dan Tao merapikan rambutnya dari pantulan spion motornya tersebut.

Kemudian Tao berjalan masuk ke dalam _club _tersebut dengan gagah.

"Hiburan, I'm coming."

Di depan pintu masuk _club_ tersebut terlihat dua orang _namja_ dengan postur tubuh yang menyerupai seorang raksasa _mini. _Tao menunjukan sesuatu yang berasal dari saku celananya dan kedua orang tersebut membukakan pintu masuk untuk Tao.

….

Aroma khas sebuah tempat hiburan malam tercium begitu pekat, sampai-sampai mampu mematikan indera penciuman untuk sementara tetapi hal itu berlaku bagi seorang _newbie_. Dan Tao tak termasuk dalam golongan tersebut.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya di dalam kerumunan _namja-namja_ yang sedang dilanda _pary mood_ –walaupun sebenarnya orang-orang yang datang kesini selalu begitu.-

Sesekali Tao menghindari beberapa orang _namja_ yang menggodanya –tunggu dulu, _club? Namja?_ _Namja-namja? _Menggoda?apa maksudnya semua ini? Jangan-jangan… ya Tao memang sedang berada di_ club_ _namja-namja_ dan itu berarti Tao sedang berada di sebuah _gay club_. –abaikan tentang semua itu, kita akan fokus ke cerita.-

Tao mendudukan dirinya di kursi di depan meja _bartender_,

"Hai! Satu _vodka_ dan satu _tequila_¸ seperti biasa." Ucap Tao dibarengi _gesture_ kepada seorang _bartender_ yang dengan sigap melayani Tao.

…..

Entah sudah gelas keberapa Tao menenggak minuman keras yang di pesannya tetapi Tao masih terlihat kuat dan terbukti dengan dirinya yang masih sanggup mengangkat gelas yang selanjutnya. Tetapi reaksi yang dihasilkan oleh kesadaran Tao berbanding terbalik dengan yang dihasilkan fisiknya, terlihat wajah Tao yang memancarkan semburat merah.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut, terdapat sebuah panggung yang mempertontonkan seorang _namja_ bertubuh 'mantap' tengah meliuk-liukan badannya dengan penuh penghayatan pada musik khas _club _yang menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut, dan disekitar _namja _itu terdapat beberapa orang dari berbagai macam 'jenis' tengah bersorak-sorai melihatnya.

Tak jauh kondisi, berulang kali orang-orang yang berada disekitar Tao menatap lapar kearah Tao, mungkin saja besok pagi Tao akan terbangun di sebuah ranjang yang tak diketahuinya, JIKALAU Tao sudah tak sadar.

Dan beruntunglah, kesempatan orang-orang tersebut bertambah besar dengan adanya reaksi minuman yang diteguk Tao yang mulai menggerogoti alam sadar Tao.

Tao sudah mulai mabuk, dirasakannya kepalanya yang pusing, Tetapi Tao berusaha keras untuk menahan dirinya.

"_Kepalaku pusing, ke-kenapa ini tak seperti bi-asanya."_ Batin Tao.

Tao merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang tak lazim dari minumannya, biasanya Tao akan sangat kuat minum, tetapi berbeda kali ini.

Tak lama kemudian Tao hilang kesadaran dengan posisi badan bagian atas Tao yang tersandar pada bagian meja _bartender_ tersebut.

….

"_Masukan ini ke dalam minuman namja itu."_

"_Tapi tuan, saya tidak bisa."_

"_Ini, dan cepat lakukan." _

"…._Ba-Baiklah."_

…_.._

"Dia milikku, jauhi dia." Ucap seorang _namja_ menginterupsi kegiatan _namja _lain yang hendak mendekati Tao.

"Taecyeon, bawa dia." Merasa mendapatkan perintah, _namja _yang diberi perintah berjalan mendekati Tao dan mengangkat tubuh Tao.

_Namja_ yang memberi perintah berbalik dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan _club _itu tak lupa dua orang –plus satu- yang berada di belakangnya mengikut langkah _namja _itu.

Setibanya mereka di luar, dua orang yang tadinya menunggu di bagian pintu luar _club _tersebut langsung menunduk.

"Selamat malam Suho-Shi." Ucap mereka serempak.

"Ya, temanku mabuk dan sepertinya aku harus membawanya pulang, hahaha." Ucap Suho.

Kedua penjaga tersebut hanya ikut tertawa mendengar penuturan _bohong _Suho.

Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan _club _tersebut, berjalan kearah sebuah _limousine _berwarna hitam yang berada di seberang jalan.

...

Tao yang berada di dalam alam bawah sadarnya perlahan-lahan mulai membuka matanya saat merasakan dirinya berada di dalam bopongan seseorang.

Sepersekian detik Tao mengumpulkan nyawanya hingga akhirnya Tao sadar sepenuhnya walaupun masih tersisa pusing di kepalanya. Sontak Tao memberontak dan berhasil melepaskan diri dari Taecyeon.

Taecyeon yang tidak siap malah terdorong ke depan karena ulah Tao, Suho dan Chansung yang berada di depan langsung refleks berbalik dan mencoba menangkap Tao.

Walaupun dengan kesadarannya yang belum pulih total, Tao berlari dari kejaran orang-orang itu. Siapa juga orang bodoh yang dalam keadaan mabuk mau ditangkap orang? Kan konyol. Apalagi orang yang mengejarnya adalah berjumlah tiga orang, dua orang berbadan besar –walaupun tinggi Tao dan kedua orang tersebut kurang lebih- dan yang satunya lagi seorang _namja _yang lebih kecil dibanding mereka tetapi terlihat sebagai pemegang kuasa, dengan wajah yang bak malaikat –eit, tunggu dulu! Malaikat?! Wajah?!

Tao dengan refleks berbalik saat dirinya merasa tidak asing dengan seseorang itu.

**1**

**2**

**3**

Tubuh Tao menegang sempurna saat mendapati orang yang terasa tak asing bagi dirinya tersebut memanglah benar adanya. Tiba-tiba entah datang dari mana, kesadaran Tao kembali pulih.

Gigi Tao bergetak hebat, rahangnya mengeras dan perasaannya panas. Jika saja ada _thermometer _yang digunakan untuk mengukur suhu perasaan seseorang, Tao yakin bahwa cairan yang terlarut dalam _thermometer _tersebut akan keluar dari wadahnya bagai air mancur yang deras.

Tatapan tajam tak lepas dari mata Tao yang seakan mampu membunuh seseorang. Ketiga orang yang mengejar Tao semakin mendekat, tetapi Tao tak sedikitpun beranjak.

"BRENGSEK!"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…..**

**Annyeong chingudeul, *SambilNyungsep*. Author tertampan ini balik lagi dengan membawakan next chapternya*Kissbye*. Setelah sekian minggu terbengkalai. –kalian pasti tahu alasannya kenapa-, Shadow gk mau berlarut dalam kegalauan yang melanda. Kemarin susah bgt dpt feel, wktu dpt feel buat ngetik malah gak pas kondisinya, jadi Shadow curi-curi ngetiknya ini. Maaf kalau chap ini agak **_**Sinetronis**_** ._.v, dan juga mianhae kalau ada typo(s) no edit soalnya xD. Pokoknya gk banyak ngomong dah untuk kali ini. Kita mendoakan yang terbaik aja untuk kita semua. Dan jangan lupa saling support satu sama lain. ( ^0^)9 *padahalgalau* kalau gitu dadah~~~~ *HelicopteraDiatasTower***

**Oh ya untuk yang (Re:Buset dah Dhow, katanya udah, kok balik lagi Dhow:hehe, ._.V) untuk ff 'Someone Behind You' akan Shadow apdet secepatnya setelah ff ini di apdet. Udah itu aja *Suer* ANNNYEEEEOOOOONGGGG**

**Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah review, follow dan favorit FF ini. Sekali lagi jeongmal kamshamnida. Maaf Shadow gak bisa sebutin satu-satu. **

**Satu aksi dari chingu sangat amat teramat berarti bagi seorang author seperti Shadow :D**

**Don't be A Silent Readers please**

**Leave the marks please ^^**

**At Last Mind If Review ?**


End file.
